Breaking the Bank
by welcometofightclub
Summary: His father was bedridden and suicidal after being betrayed by his business partner. 2 years had passed by and the gang had finally regrouped to perform a revenge heist. This man, Billy Bank, will pay for what he did to Fowl Senior. One last mission. One last act of crime. All for the glory of avenging his father. Watch as Artemis Fowl the 2nd and friends try to "Break the Bank."
1. Chapter 1 - Assemble the Crew

**A/N: I'M BACK! After ending Apollo, I gave myself a year's absence to work on other fan fictions. Now that those are out of the way, I can focus on another chaptered structured long fan fiction. YAY!**

**To those who did not like Apollo, looking back on it, I understand the hatred. Not my best work, but it did help me experiment with long chaptered structured stories. I've learned from my mistakes and have decided to do another long story-arc fan fiction of Artemis Fowl. I've taken 24 pages of notes before hand to plan out each chapter, and hopefully you all will enjoy my latest work. It's basically a giant piece of fan-service, but done as if Eoin wrote it himself. Consider this fan fiction a lost last book of the Fowl series. **

**I want to thank BeckettSimpleton for the inspiration, motivation, and the idea's to tinker with for this new fanfiction. An now, without further ado, here it is. **

* * *

***2 years after The Last Guardian***

One has to admit that because of the advent of technology, humans have emotionally stunned their evolution to the point of acting like whining children. Phrases such as "I need my IPod," or "I need the internet," have shown how in the course of the late 80's to the latter half of the 2000's, humans have psychologically confused their wants with their needs. Many would believe after "The Great-Techno Crash," humans would recognize that this was their chance to start over. And for the first 6 months, it appeared that way. But alas, humans wanted that all too familiar feeling of comfort, and within 2 years after the Great Crash, civilization had continued on as if nothing had happed. Life returned to a state of "normalcy," (If you'd considered the late 2000's normal).

However, there were 3 major things to come out of the great techno-crash that changed how human beings behaved and lived their lives forever.

1. Food and fuel.

For a good 6 months, produce stores and mini-malls had lost all of their costumers to local produce markets and greenhouses. Since many vehicles and processing plants were lost during the explosions, prices for groceries had skyrocketed to ridiculous amounts. The human race basically gave the middle finger to grocery store chains and got their food from the local hippy friend down the street, or better yet, they purchased the seeds themselves to grow in their backyard. For a while, these new age thinkers had become the saviors of the universe. Of course companies such as Microsoft and Apple kicked their asses off the platform of unanimous attention and dazzled people with their newest products.

However, the philosophies and techniques that these people lived by had suddenly become the norm. Water was no longer something you drank for your health; it became a fuel for the newest line of Ford vehicles. With the constant paranoia of the now realized truth that technology could fail, humans had to preserve and recycle their natural resources for their own personal benefit as well as the benefit of others. Those who had purchased large quantities of seeds and stocked up on provisions after the initial two weeks of panic began to open greenhouses for the general public and made a decent if not fantastic living. In 2 years, they started to chain their stores across the globe. Food and fuel had without doubt become redefined and popular in the wake of "The Great Techno-Crash," even after society found its roots once again.

2. Nostalgia

Golden Age thinking became a very popular behavioral thought process for most people. They wanted to live in the past. They wanted to achieve a happier life that had occurred so many years ago. They wanted to re-experience a time when there was no threat of random explosions or earthquakes; no acid rain or nuclear bombs; no political arguing. Of course, these ideals where basically manifestations of extreme denial disorders, but one can dream can't they? All of these expressions where placed into the most expressive outlet of them all; art.

Steampunk bars made a killing. Traditional Japanese paintings were sold for millions upon millions of dollars. The old silk-toned voices of radio DJs regained their thrones upon the newly popularized radio. And even after the popularity of the radio had crashed, the DJ's found a new life in podcasts and commercials. But above all, home and business décor shifted its focus towards that of reminding people of the 'good-old days' rather than trying something new and innovative. Las Vegas is a perfect example of this nostalgic aspect. Tuxedo's, lavish colors of red and yellow, and swing music all made a homecoming in order to be reminiscent of "The Rat Pack," days. The topic of Las Vegas also transitions nicely into the third major change that came out of the "Great Techno Crash."

3. Gambling

It's a common fact held amongst most men that in times of crisis, faith is placed heavily on a certain entity; most of the time it is religion. In the case of "The Great Crash" however, money became the new God. Millions flocked to change their two dollars into 2,000 dollars, in any way, shape, or form. Gambling in casino's however received the largest amount of attention. Gambling had always been a form of escape. People forget that they were playing with money, when they would look down and see cards in one hand and poker chips in another. However, the motivation had always been money, and humans REALLY needed motivation after the crash.

Everyone who was considered rich at some point got into the Casino business. In fact, the Fowl empire found themselves in the midst of the casino business at one point. And it's because of this fact, Artemis Fowl found himself in a position where the services of his magical friends were needed once more. What was this position?

Artemis Fowl Senior was in a coma.

* * *

***Haven City***

Although the world slowly tried to adjust itself above ground, below ground reconstruction took place in a heartbeat. Many things changed; the small things mostly. The big things however remained the same. For example, Goblins were still idiotic troublemakers.

The biggest problem that came out of Opal Koboi's final plan was that many of the goblins and trolls that were released from their cages were now loose on the streets. It became a weekly thing now with the L.E.P. A call would come in about a sighting in some street or alley. Teams would go in and raid the monsters and bring them back to jail or in some extreme cases, tossed them into a zoo (the majority of those inhabiting zoos were mostly trolls. Goblins got the shaft and went to jail).

Holly Short was extremely pissed about this.

She had not been to the surface in over 10 months. This was the longest period of waiting ever, and she was getting anxious. She longed to revisit the surface as most elves and magical creatures did. It was in fact in her nature to want to live on the surface. She didn't care how polluted the world had become. She wanted to breathe smoke.

The last time she went to the surface, she had to wait for 8 months before getting a surface visa. It wasn't necessarily the difficulty of acquiring a visa that caused these long periods of waiting. But she had a job to do; KICK GOBLIN ASS!

And the longer these green little blockheads kept her from the surface, the harder she would kick their asses.

The night was shaping itself up to be a typical raid. Someone had called about disturbing noises coming from a storage facility in one of their rather larger storage units. An L.E.P. squad-bike pulled over to exam the place and determined that they would need more back up. Holly Short had found herself in one of the three van units dispatching itself towards the Goblin sighting. Being that she was a commander, once they were within three miles of the area, Holly explained the plan to them.

It was a simple sting operation. Stealth was to be their biggest ally. Not knowing what the Goblins could be packing, it would be the first van's duty to scout the area. Holly's van, the second van, had another ally on their side; the element of surprise. After the first fan would give the all clear, Holly's troops would blast the ever-loving crap out of those Goblins, but only on her signal. She was in charge, and she wouldn't have her over-eager recruits get themselves killed without her say so. Setting all their Neutrino's on the highest and most painful level of stun, Holly had only one major piece of advice to give to her troops.

"Spread out once you exit the van," she exclaimed. "But remain in teams. Only two people per team. I do not want to see my entire squadron go down because of stupidity!"

The van stopped about 75 yards away from the building. Holly opened the front door of the van, and held her arm up in the motion of waiting. Then she pulled on her helmet and slammed her aiming visor down. Silence immediately followed.

It was a beautiful day as far as Haven was concerned. The artificial sun was rising early in the sky and a gentle breeze created by the artificial air simulators in Haven made a slight yet exhilarating feeling brush across Holly's skin. It was these calm moments before the storm that she savored.

She saw out in the distance, a troop giving her the thumbs up. The waiting was over, and she was to take the first shot. Aiming her Neutrino at the door, her purpose was to blow down the front door and have her team rush in. She would follow closely behind, taking part of the attack but having a good view as to what her team-mates were doing.

She began to squint her eyes down as the red aiming laser inside her helmet placed itself on the door handle. It really didn't make no difference where she aimed at the door. The size of the neutrino ball that would emit from the barrel of her gun would be big enough to engulf the entire door frame and then some. But it always made her a little more smug to know that she had it aimed exactly on the door frame. All she needed was perfect concentration.

Suddenly, noise filled the entirety of her head set. At first her heart rate jumped drastically. She was not expecting any sound whatsoever and was justifiably shocked. However, once she recognized the noise, a mixture of anger and curiosity coursed through her body. Curiosity flowed through her veins because what she was hearing in her helmet was the specialized ringtone that Foaly picked out to play when Artemis Fowl called Holly's communicator. Anger coursed through her body, because Foaly picked the song "Don't you want me," by "Human League." As the lyrics were sung, Holly's anger was on the verge of boiling.

_"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar/ that much was true."_

Holly answered the call. Just why was Artemis Fowl calling her at this moment? She made her intentions known.

"Artemis," she proclaimed. "I'm fairly busy right now and I would love to chat, truly. But if this isn't important, I'm hanging right back up."

Artemis didn't waste any time. "My father's in a coma…."

Holly felt cold. It was the perfect words said at the perfect time. Her brain tried kick-starting itself a few times after the initial shock, and once it did, she still couldn't believe the words that came through the headset.

"What?" she asked in utter shock.

She heard a breath on the other end. It sounded repressive. It clearly brought forth an emotional response from Holly. Her heart was breaking. Her mind was racing. Exactly what was happening in Artemis Fowl's world?

"My Father is in a coma and I need your assistance," Artemis Fowl proclaimed on his end. His voice had that shaky and quick quality to it that one's voice acquires when they are trying to relay emotionally painful information. It also had that general Fowl charm that Holly had grown accustomed to. "Get Trouble Kelp and Grub Kelp as well. I will inform you of your duties when you arrive at the Tara shuttle port. Oh, and try to find a way to get Foaly to come to the surface with you. I'm pretty sure there's more than just one individual who can commence the shuttle launches. Juliet and Butler are rounding up a few others as well as me….Please respond and tell me you're coming."

Holly was greatly confused. She couldn't understand why she would be needed. Was she supposed to heal Artemis Fowl Senior out of his coma? Bad feelings were starting to return at the thought of doing something like that. However, after reintroducing the Fowl family their newly cloned son, Holly had grown close to the entire family; Angeline, the twins, Artemis Fowl Senior, they all had a special place in her heart. So if they needed help, she was automatically by their side. This was no exception.

But what about her troops? Could she leave them behind to defend for themselves and get the job done?

She reviewed the situation. Goblin raids typically didn't last long. The average time frame was 5 to 10 minutes and they were always boring. There would be some fighting, sure. But once the leader of their gang got taken out the rest would crumble like a ton of bricks. As settings went for Goblin raids, there wasn't really anything too difficult that presented itself. As long as her squadron didn't panic, they should be fine and in fact would be protected by the other squadrons as well.

Her decision was a no brainer.

"I'll be there," Holly announced into her helmet. She heard the communicator click off. Lifting her vision visor, she turned to her troops and made a quick announcement.

"Well Guys, it looks like you'll be doing this mission without me," Holly exclaimed, much to the confusion of her staff. The young boys looked back and forth at each other, wondering if this was a normal thing for a superior officer to do. "But don't worry," Holly assured them. "This is a simple sting operation and I have the upmost faith that you'll be fine. Goblins are generally stupid creatures so if you find yourself in a one-on-one situation, just let them do all the work and eventually they'll hurt themselves. Keep the ammo heavy and the ammo use light. watch your brother's six, and as always, I get the first shot."

Without even looking, Holly stunned the boys as she lifted the Neutrino behind her head, and with the gun upside down, she perfectly struck the door. The fire ball erupted and all hell broke loose. The stunned crew quickly came to their senses and leapt out of the vehicle. Holly leapt out of the vehicle as well but instead of heading towards the storage unit, she ran to the street, hoping to catch a hover cab. Luckily for her, the wait wasn't too long. Once she got inside, she directed the driver to head to the address of Trouble Kelp's house.

As the cab moved, she vaguely wondered who else Artemis, Juliet, and Butler were rounding up.

* * *

***The Moon. Section 8.***

Fairies were great at the art of covertness. They had a moon base ever since the 1930's and Neil Armstrong along with many others just waltzed right passed it. Of course, not all of the credit could be given to the crafty and elegant nature of magical creatures. Foaly's design of cameo-foil which covered the whole base proved to be an excellent aid in hiding.

The moon base was located on the Far East side of the moon; just passed the astrological lunar shadow known as "Oceanus Procellarum." It was about 300 square kilometers in length and the highest dome of the compound was roughly 12 kilometer's high. The base was split into seven domes, each one built at a different point in time and each one had their own unique purpose devoted to Section 8 activities, missions, and research. All domes belonged to Section 8 and one dome in particular was the housing area for each crew member working in space.

This is where the warlock No.1 found himself at the moment. He was walking from one hallway to the other, going towards his favorite dome of the facility; the imagination observatory. Much like the Holodeck in Star Trek (which was actually the inspiration of the dome designer's plans for the observatory), the IMO as most called it could construct physical matter based upon the person who stepped inside it. The imagination of the individual was the only limit as to what could be conjured up. Nothing could be taken out of the room, and anything destructive could not damage the IMO. If someone injured themselves inside the IMO, that was their problem. As No.1 etched closer and closer to the dome, Qwan followed closely behind.

"I highly advise that you take some more time out of the day for mediation," Qwan suggested as he struggled to keep up with the much younger warlock.

"I do, every morning," No.1 advised him. "And besides, the IMO helps me relieve most of my stress and also aids in manifesting my subconscious to deal with personal problems; isn't that good enough?"

"It would be," Qwan retaliated, "but I fear that soon you'll fall victim to the temptations facing creatures your age and routinely morning meditation won't be enough. "

No.1 raised a brow. "What kind of temptations?" No.1 began to smile a little bit. He knew exactly what Qwan was referring too and for some reason (quite possibly the demon blood inside him) he got a sadistic thrill watching the older warlock squirm in embarrassment as he tried to explain the birds and the bees to him.

Qwan however had caught on to No.1 thrills and quite frankly got a little angry. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" he proclaimed. "You're a growing warlock No.1. Naturally, you'll feel the urge to claim a mate and being near the last of your kind, finding a mate to satisfy you will be tremendously hard. I fear that without enough mediation or some form of relaxation, you'll violently release your anger onto the general public."

No.1 sighed. "Relax father. I've been perfectly able to conduct myself well within public ever since I came to the moon base. Besides that, my constant work with Section 8 crime details and interrogations keeps my mind too occupied to trifle with mates. I have a feeling, that when I leave this rock, and when the time comes for me to find a mate, I'll be in complete control of my emotions and I won't cause any trouble."

They had arrived at the entrance door of the IMO. Just at that time, Qwan had stopped to quirk a brow. "You think so? Are you confident that this is the case?"

No.1 turned and flashed a smile. Qwan had to shiver a little bit. No.1 was allowed one communicator call per day to the outside world unless someone tried contacting him first. He usually called a certain Irish lad, and Qwan began to suspect that he was picking up one too many tricks from him.

"If I say I'm confident that this would be the case, it wouldn't mean much considering that I'm typically a happy and confident person all the time," No.1 explained as his predatory smile transformed into a natural smile; illustrating what he was speaking about. "So I am going to say that I am not only confident, I'm positive that this will be the case."

Qwan smiled and placed a hand on No.1's shoulder. "I'm so proud of the mature being that's standing before me."

No.1 genuinely smiled back and hugged Qwan. "Thanks pops," he proclaimed. No.1 had greatly grown attached to the man while on the moon base. He had a few friends here and there but never in his life did No.1 have a father figure. Qwan quickly became that figure and the warlock welcomed that idea with open arms. He was proud to call this great magical creature his surrogate son.

No.1 let go and turned back to the door. He swiped the card that hung around his neck on a chalice which contained the access code to the door; showing that he was indeed allowed authority to access the IMO. As the carbonated locks sprang open, No.1 took off the communicator that hung from his ear as a piercing and placed it in Qwan's hands.

"Can you hold this for me?" he asked. "I don't like being disturbed while in the Imagination Observatory."

"Certainly," Qwan responded. No.1 dropped the communicator in his hands. Then he proceeded to walk inside the room. As he did, Qwan called out "Remember, you have only 30 minutes." Then his voice vanished as the doors behind No.1 sealed shut.

No.1 waited for a few seconds in giddy anticipation before setting up his surroundings. He started off slow. The room inside transformed from a blank technological grid into looking like something located inside a Victorian Age mansion. He envisioned a fire place and voilà, one appeared lit and it greatly illuminated the room. He envisioned a large queen size bed with greatly high-numbered thread count sheets and a red embellishment. As if on cue, one sprang up from the ground.

Then No.1's thoughts drifted to a far darker place. If not darker, they at least got supremely perverted. He was now at his favorite point of all his IMO visits. This is where he constructed the girl.

As always, she was human. He often wondered why he was attracted to human girls. He was demon and he should've been attracted to demon girls, or at least warlock women. But, oddly enough, it was the humanoid race which excited him the most. Maybe it was the forbidden quality that came from such an idea as mating with a human. Whatever the case, this was what he wanted his lifestyle to be. This is what his lifestyle would lead to. No matter how crazy it appeared, No.1 wanted to touch, feel, and taste that which was human.

He decided that his woman for that night would have black hair and pale skin. He imagined luscious red lips, and brown eyes that made you want to sink into them. He decided to do something drastic and instead of giving her D-cup breasts as the norm, he settled for a C cup to B cup range. And, as always, the lingerie she wore was scandalous at best.

When No.1 opened his eyes, the picture he painted would've encapsulated the attention of millions of teenage boys and a few very impressed employees of Victoria's Secrete.

The only difference here was that unlike the before mentioned magazine, this was not a picture. This was a living breathing valiant achievement; as self evident when the woman spoke.

"It's so good to see you again baby," she spoke in a whisper. She grabbed the pillow and held it close to her body as she began to tumble about in the bed playfully. "I get so lonely."

No.1's smile grew enormously. This certainly solved Qwan's fears of finding a way to kill the urge. Although this was probably not what he had in mind.

"As do I," No.1 exclaimed happily as he traveled towards the bed. "But never fear, because, I am here."

As he walked closer and closer to his lovely figment of his imagination, he conjured up a bottle of cold champagne to fall into his hands. Once he crawled into bed, he brought to life two fancy glasses for them to share. As he poured the liquid, he began to create her back-story as usual.

"So tell me," he spoke with interest as he would if this woman were actually real. "When we last left off, our topic of conversation had something to deal with Russia in some way."

"Mm-hmm," the woman responded. "We were talking about my assassin training experience. "

"Ahh, exactly," No.1 stated. "So tell me, how was that?"

The woman sat her glass down at the end of a table which No.1 imagined right then and there. Then, she began to regale her tale, all of which, No.1 previously thought about beforehand.

"I moved to Russia when I was thirteen. I had already learned the language so the accent was easy to pick up on. I made friends here and there, and life was pretty much good. I mean, what isn't fun about shooting weapons on a range half the day and then 'training' on an obstacle course for the second half?"

As she spoke, No.1 teenage hormones caused him to focus on every curve of her body. He studied how her stomach rose slightly when she inhaled breath. He watched as he lips puckered and stretched with each word. He followed the trail of her legs as they lead to the one place which he desired the most.

"I can only imagine," No.1 responded.

"The only thing that I hated about that school was its strict policy concerning PDA," the woman exclaimed. "You couldn't wear this, you couldn't do that. I mean, half of the female assassins would be trained to seduce their target before killing them. How are we supposed to learn the art of seduction when the faculty is too uptight about sexual conduct within the school?"

"Naturally you fought your way around the system, correct?" No.1 implied.

The woman smiled as she took another sip of her drink. "My roommate and I pooled some money together. And in the spring we traveled to town and picked up a prostitute. We gave her the address to our room and at night we snuck her in and she showed us all of her moves."

No.1 smiled greatly. "Care to give me a demonstration?"

The imaginary woman lifted her leg up and over No.1, resting her thigh on his collar bone. "Certainly," she said with a toothy grin.

No.1 leaned in for the kiss.

Suddenly, No.1 heard the sound of pressurized air door cogs twisting and turning. Fear struck the poor demon warlock as he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey No.1 you got a call from…..BOY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU DOING?!"

No.1 immediate rolled off the bed and collapsed onto the floor with a thud. It was painful, but he didn't much care for the pain in his bones. The pain concerning his pride hurt the most. As he fell, the imaginary world around him dissolved into nothingness. The IMO became that blank grid board again.

No.1 pushed himself up off the floor, and was embarrassed to see that a certain part of his anatomy was showing. He covered himself with his hands, and too embarrassed to look Qwan in the eye, he accepted whatever fate that was coming to him.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!" Qwan shouted with a tone laced with shock and disappointment.

"Qwan…it's not what you think," No.1 began uninspired. "This isn't….or was what it looked like."

"Oh," Qwan responded sardonically. "So I didn't see you in bed with a human girl?"

No.1 sighed. "Ok, maybe you saw too much."

"Damn right," Qwan grumbled. He looked at the palm of his hand, which contained the reason for his presence in the room. He tossed the communicator towards No.1, who quickly imagined a pair of pants to throw over himself so he could remove his hands from his junk to capture the device before it struck the ground.

"Artemis Fowl was on the line, I figured it was important," Qwan stated.

No.1's interested immediately picked itself up. He began to attach the communicator to his ear.

As Qwan walked away, he paused for a second by the door.

"Now, I understand the urges and why the IMO would seem like the perfect place to carry out those urges," Qwan addressed No.1. "But the human girl thing…..being that you're a warlock, unfortunately, that isn't really natural. Not that I care whom you're attracted too…..but it is a bit odd considering how you're one of the last of your kind….I'll have to discuss this with Foaly. We'll talk about this later….but much later….right now, I'm not really in the mood to discuss much of anything."

The door closed and Qwan was again separated from No.1's world. This time however, No.1 was not interested in self enjoyment. He placed the communicator inside his ear piercing and immediately dialed Artemis.

He answered after three rings. "Hello?"

"Artemis. It's No.1. You called me for something?"

"Why, yes I did. It appears to that I am in dire need of your assistance. I was hoping you could get a surface visa from Section 8 to assist me personally."

"Certainly bro. What seems to be the problem?"

"My father's in a coma."

"…..what?"

* * *

***Haven City***

Holly thanked her cab driver, paid the fee, and stood at the bottom of the apartment stairs as the cab drove off along the street. Holly looked up at the building. She was amazed by how good-looking it was, but she wasn't surprised or caught off guard. It was predictable. She knew that ever since Trouble got promoted to council, he had received more income than any of his days when he was inside the L.E.P. as a commander. What really shocked her was how well he took it. Gun-hoe Trouble Kelp had seemed to relax in his later years. But at the moment, past-lives didn't concern her. What concerned her was if he would accept the mission.

As she walked up the steps, she had a sneaking suspicion that wherever she would find Trouble, Grub Kelp would be close behind. Thus her lack of shock when she knocked on the front door and Grub answered.

The green elf was paralyzed with fear when he noticed Holly standing before him. He was in trouble. He reportedly told Holly this morning that he was sick. He never mentioned that he was at his brother's house, nor did he believe that at any point Holly would look for him at his brother's house. Holly and Trouble hadn't been dating for two years now, so why would she show up on Trouble's doorstep? Knowing this, when he decided to play hooky from work, he asked his brother if he could crash at his pad. Although skeptical at first, Trouble allowed it but only for this occasion; reasons' being that all the L.E.P. did nowadays was either cleanup from the crash, Goblin raids, and paperwork. Rarely were there any retrieval missions on the surface.

Grub thought he was in the free and clear. Now, death had appeared on the doorstep, and death sported a cheeky grin, a green jumpsuit, and flaming Auburn hair.

Immediately, Grub tried to save himself by fake coughing. After hacking a few good rounds, Grub stated in his best sick voice, "Hey Holly….what's up?"

Holly smiled an evil smile. "Grub Kelp!" she stated with pseudo-charm. "Fancy seeing you at your brother's house. I thought you were sick."

Grub began to sweat. In the back of his mind, he hoped the sweat added onto the performance. "I know! Weird right? I was like sick you know….which is why I wasn't at work and, Trouble was like 'dude, I'm your bro, I'll take care of you,' so I had to drive my ass over here and I've been crashing on his couch sick as a dwarf who ate bad rocks….yep…that's what happened."

Holly raised a brow. "You wouldn't skip out on work just because we had another Goblin raid going on right?" she proclaimed sarcastically.

"No, never," Grub Kelp commented. "And I especially wouldn't be crashing at my brother's house because he had a western movie marathon going on."

Suddenly, a loud gun-shot was heard coming from inside the room. Due to the tonal quality of the sound, Holly immediately recognized that it had to be a fake gunshot; possibly coming from a fairy TV (which was different from mud men TV's in the area of picture quality, sound quality, and portability). Afterwards, the sound of stampeding horses filled the room and emerging from behind Grub's shoulder, was a very ecstatic Trouble Kelp. His smile was constructed around a fungus cigar. He patted his disappointed and defeated brother on the back, not noticing Holly at the moment.

"Boy," he began. "He may have a problem with filthy language, but I tell you what, that Tarrintino mud man can make a great western flick."

His eyes finally caught glimpse of the guest standing just outside the front door. Trouble's smile gained an emotional tint of mischief. It was somewhat similar to the smile that Holly had painted on her face as well. He tsked his brother playfully. "You're in trouble now, aren't you?" he exclaimed to his brother sarcastically.

"Shut up," were the only two words that the terrified Grub Kelp could utter at the moment.

"Trouble Kelp," Holly called out with her hands on her hips, happy to see a former co-worker. "What I sight for sore eyes. I never could recall a time when you were so jumpy; save for the years before you became commander."

"Mmm-hhm," Trouble hummed in confirmation. "That job was just a stress filled road to an eventual heart-attack."

"Tell me about it," Holly sighed. "I can see why you jumped on that offer to be on the Council so quickly."

Trouble took a big inhale of smoke from his cigar. "So, what bring you to these parts," he asked politely. He patted Grub's shoulder again. "My little brother isn't in trouble for playing hooky from work is he?"

"No, not yet," Holly Short proclaimed with a toothy grin. Grub shivered in fear. "We'll have to figure out something later. Though I doubt it will be too painful or tedious."

Grub Kelp sighed in relief. But then curiosity struck him. "Why's that?" he inquired. "Did work get canceled today? Are the offices being fumigated or something?"

"No," Holly Short assured the two brothers. "It's just another Goblin raid."

"D'arvit," Trouble Kelp exclaimed with a slack jaw. "How many is that for this week?"

"Five," Holly responded.

"My Gods. These things keep popping out of nowhere," Grub Kelp spoke, finally feeling at enough ease to speak with his commanding officer. "How did this one go this morning?"

"I wouldn't know," Holly Short commented. "I ducked out of there to meet you guys."

Trouble Kelp was stupefied. "Wait a minute, you abandoned your post?! This isn't the Holly Short I know!"

"Relax," Holly Short exclaimed as she held her hands out, finally finding that button to press to bring the commanding Trouble Kelp back. "I wouldn't walk away unless I felt that my crew was strongly ready and up for the task. And trust me, being the 5th one this week, they're defiantly ready." She placed her hands into her L.E.P. suit pockets and stepped inside. "Besides, I got a call from Artemis Fowl today. He needs our help."

Trouble and Grub both tilted their heads in a curious nature. "Really. What for?"

* * *

***San Juan, Costa Rica* **

"FRUSH FRUIT!" the slightly dwarfish man screamed as he traveled in and out between customers at his fruit stand. "Get your fresh fruit here!"

His partner meanwhile was giving a family of four their change back in return for purchasing seven fresh oranges. "Thank you and God bless," he stated as he sent them away. "And be sure to tell others about this place as well."

The fruit and vegetable stand was booming and the two short gentlemen couldn't be any happier.

Even though most of the other countries on planet earth had regained their footing, most third world countries were either completely wiped out or totally devastated after the crash. Costa Rica, which once was a complete tourist hot-spot, had now been completely estranged from the outside world. This happened to be a very good thing for the two gentlemen inside the stand. Since no one on the outside really gave a damn about what was happening in Costa Rica, magical creatures could live life amongst humans and no one batted an eyelash just as long as they covered themselves in appropriate attire.

For Mulch and Doodah Day, this meant only one thing. Life was good.

It had been good ever since "The Great Techno-Crash." After the events at Fowl's mansion, Mulch decided it was time to take a break. Although he wouldn't admit it, after a thorough examination of himself, he concluded that it was his kleptomaniac lifestyle that caused him to get into life-or-death situations. What he needed was a place to get away from it all. He needed a place where there was literally nothing of value to steal, and yet also be a place where he could relax and be comfortable and still have mischievous fun.

Although not a fan of the sun or the hot weather climate, Mulch felt that Costa Rica, due to its third world nation background, would be the perfect place to start anew. Aside from that, he actually loved the culture and the food that the country offered so he wasted no time going there.

He just happened to stumble upon Doodah Day when he arrived there.

Doodah Day had a bit of a bad falling out after the "Short and Diggums Private Investigators" closed down. Although he could operate every vehicle ever known to man or fairy kind, people just weren't interested in hiring him. Most jobs that he could grab were mostly crap jobs; burger stands, working as a garbage man; stuff like that.

Having enough of Haven, and feeling a sudden urge to explore more, Doodah day, just a year before Artemis Fowl was checked into J. Argon's clinic, pulled off one of the most daring plans ever conceived. Managing to get past security, he found himself inside a fairy shuttle and planed on traveling to the surface, staying there for good.

There was only one slight problem with the reentry. Although he could basically drive anything, he discovered on that day that it takes a lot more skill and training to pilot and L.E.P. shuttle. The results were somewhat disastrous. Crashing into the shuttle walls, Doodah Day had flung himself out of the pod once her reached land and knocked himself out. When he came to, he found himself in a hospital bed in Costa Rica.

The woman who nursed him back to health was beautiful. It was safe to say that it was love at first sight.

Her name was Esperanza. She was a Hispanic woman whose heritage remained confined within the nation of Cuba for many generations. She had taken a job as a nurse when she was 17 and when Doodah Day met her, she had just turned 22. Not knowing who he was (and assuming that he was human), Esperanza simply tried to keep the relationship professional.

But she had to admit that after a while, the flirting and the compliments were beginning to butter her up. Doodah Day (going under the pseudo-name of Ricardo) always appreciated her presence and would point out how he either liked her hair or her shoes that she was wearing that day or whatever else caught his eye. After he was dismissed from the hospital, he sent her flowers and thank you notes and on some days after work, he would catch her and the two would grab some coffee.

This lasted for a good 3 months before Esperanza's walls finally came crumbling down and the two went on their first date.

It was the happiest day of Doodah's life.

Esperanza was responsible for two major changes in Doodah's life. 1.) She introduced him to gardening and vending. Her mother and two sisters had a garden behind their house which grew an assortment of different vegetables and fruits. Doodah felt a strange attraction towards this and began gardening simply as a way to pass the time. When he opened up his first stand 2 months later, Doodah realized that he could make a decent living off it and choose to do so.

2.) Health. Esperanza not only nursed the dwarf back to health but also got him interested in obtaining a healthy life style as well. Through fitness, dieting, and exercise, Doodah Day lost some weight and actually found himself to be in unique physical fitness. Although he never bragged about it, Doodah Day found that he could stretch farther and jump farther than he could back in his days when he ran from the L.E.P. It was only a pity that these benefits came at a different time in his life.

Unfortunately, the relationship between Doodah Day and Esperanza ended in tragedy. During "The Great Techno Crash," Esperanza was trampled in a street riot. Because of the lost of his lover, Doodah Day grieved for a good 3 weeks. He experienced severe depression. He never left his room; he never turned on a light. He was just content to curl up with a bottle of Whisky and let the alcohol wash over his pain.

It just so happened that on the first day Doodah Day came out of the house from his depression that he stumbled upon that old flatulent friend of his.

The two immediately rekindled their friendship. As for the incidents of what occurred during the falling out of "Short and Diggums Private Eyes," both dwarfs considered it to be a situation of "No harm, no Fowl." Doodah Day ended up giving Mulch a place to crash and introduced him to gardening as well. However, Mulch was immediately awestruck by the fact of how successful the vending business was in Costa Rica. The two began making a killing off it, as they were today with the hundreds of residents running up to buy a peach or a mango or a head of cabbage.

A few moments later, Doodah Day was carrying the plywood used for their stand under his arms as he walked alongside Mulch who was counting the profits they made off of today's vending.

"20 for you, 20 for me," Mulch sang as he counted the cash. "1…2…3...40 for you, and 40 for me. Damn, we made a killing today."

"A year and a half of this and you're still surprised?" Doodah Day asked in a grunt as he carried the supplies.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious," Mulch proclaimed. "I think maybe within a month, we might have enough cash to purchase that car we talked about."

Doodah Day turned to face Mulch. "That Ferrari? You mean the one that those white folk have wanted to give away three weeks ago?"

"Yep," Mulch replied with a smile.

Doodah Day returned the smile. "Dude that's sick." Doodah Day was about to tell Mulch about his plans on retailing the car, But before Doodah Day could exclaim anything more, he tripped on a rock and almost lost his balance. Had this happened, all the plywood and nails would've crashed to the ground. Thankfully, this did not happen, but Mulch caught the expression on Doodah Day's face.

"Hey, you need help with that?" Mulch asked inquisitively.

"Nah, I'm good." Doodah Day grumbled. "Besides, our house is just up on the hill a little ways."

"Well I know that," Mulch stated indignant. "I was just asking because…..hey, did you leave the front door open?" Mulch asked this question as he stared at their house curiously.

Doodah Day turned his head to look at what Mulch was looking at. Immediately he noticed Mulch's cause for alarm. Their front door was hanging wide open. Being that Costa Rica had some crime problems, Doodah Day feared the worst and figured that his house had been broken into. However, reacting with only enough brain power to set the boards down beside their fence and exclaim "What the heck?" Doodah Day charged into his home.

He was greeted with a kick to the face.

Mulch watched as Doodah's body became airborne as if he were clotheslined upon entering his home. The recently attacked dwarf fell to the ground directly on his back; hard. It was safe to say that Doodah wasn't waking up anytime soon. Mulch stood just outside the home, down the hills a little ways bewildered. What the heck just happened?

Emerging from the corner of the doorway, stood a 6 foot tall beauty, whose mere presence caused terror to travel through every nerve inside Mulch's body. The Jade princess smiled.

"Mulch," Juliet proclaimed with a happily evil voice. "How've you been? Nice place you got. But I'm sorry to say that you'll have to leave it for a few months. It seems that we are in need of your services."

Mulch backed away slowly. He knew that if he ran at this moment, he would lose. Juliet was much faster and stronger than him. Perhaps he could negotiate for a head start. Still, something nagged him at the back of his mind. "We?" Mulch asked shuttering.

Juliet pointed at something behind Mulch.

Mulch turned to face the giant, who accordingly bitch-slapped Mulch, causing the dwarf to pass out.

Butler smiled at his sister. "Did we really have to take them in by force?"

"Not really," Juliet proclaimed as she dragged Doodah Day's body out of the house. "But I thought it would be fun. Besides, haven't you been waiting for a perfect moment to slap Mulch for the longest time?"

"Indeed," Butler replied as he took the initiative to hoist Mulch onto his shoulder. Juliet did the same. "How do you think Artemis would react if he found out though?"

"You remember what he said right?" Juliet told his brother as they walked down the path towards the shore. They had to walk away to the harbor, before they could get on their sea plan, which they would pilot towards Florida and exchange back for their private leer jet to fly back into Dublin. "He said 'take them by force if necessary.'"

"But it wasn't necessary," Butler proclaimed.

"It was necessary for my enjoyment," Juliet remarked.

Butler smirked.

* * *

***Have City, L.E.P. Ops Booth***

Foaly carefully dropped a tiny amount of liquid into the Petri dish. He examined the contents closely under the microscope. He smiled when he found that the cell was reacting as predicted in his hypothesize. The chemical outlook was changing drastically, causing the D.N.A. strand of the cell to mutate. But also as predicted, nothing of harmful nature was happening to the cell. The cell's cytoplasm wasn't dispersing or exploding. Everything remained intact, causing the centaur genius to smile.

He trotted his way over to the vials. They sat themselves up in pretty rows of seven. He had gone through seven trials and the last three batches had worked successfully. But now it was time for the true testing. This would either make him or break him, literally.

He gulped in fear as he grabbed a vile. He looked towards his desk and noticed the letter he wrote to his dear beloved Caballine. He had also wrote a note to Holly specifically telling her that if she were to discover him dead in the Ops booth, that it would be her duty to inform Caballine of what had happened.

He suffocated his fears in an intense mental act of bravery. Studying the contents of the glass vile, he whispered, "For Science." Treating the liquid as though it was cough syrup, he sucked the contents down his throat as quickly as possible. He coughed in disgust at the horrendous taste. He sat the vile down as he looked down at his watch.

He began to sigh in disappointment, nothing appeared to be happening.

Then, about 30 seconds later, Foaly felt a tiny twinge of pain as the changes began to occur.

The first thing to happen was pigment transformation. Being a blue centaur, Foaly started to watch in amazement as his skin turned into more a peach color. He was curious as to why he was turning white.

The second thing to happen was the bone structure. This part was painful. He felt like he was going to throw up as his backside began to seep into his skin and disappear, leaving him only two legs.

Skin structure was the third thing to change, as the fur disappeared inside his arm to be replaced by a human arm.

Muscles transformed making him somewhat beefier. His nose shrunk into his skull and then re-grew as a normal one. His ears became rounder and began to grow lobes. His eyes amazingly didn't change at all.

When the transformation was fully complete (which took about 3 minutes), Foaly quickly grabbed a mirror that sat on the desk right next to the microscope. Once he pulled it close to his face, he smiled. Staring back at him was a mud man, fully grown, and smiling as well.

"Success," Foaly proclaimed. "And I'm actually pretty damn sexy too."

Suddenly, the door to the Ops booth opened.

"Foaly," a female voice called out. "We need your help for…" suddenly, there was a pause as if tension was in the air. The next sound was the sound of several Neutrinos charging and apparently taking aim at Foaly. The female voice screamed, "OK, JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Foaly turned to see his destructors. Holly Short was the leader of the pack, taking perfect aim at Foaly's head and having her legs placed in perfect attack position. Trouble Kelp and Grub Kelp were on either side of her shoulders, both holding their guns just inches away from her shoulders. Grub aimed at Foaly's left knee while Trouble aimed to kill as Foaly noticed the red dot was pointing at his chest.

Foaly noticed all this in the vicinity of 2 seconds. He immediately raised his hands in the air. His left hand held the recently empty vile. He spoke quickly, knowing that Holly Short apparently wasn't in the mood for any games nor small talk. Would Holly still be responsible to tell Caballine what happened if she were to be the cause of his death?

"Guys, Guys," he shouted. "It's me."

Holly lowered her brows in confusion and shock. She recognized the voice. "Foaly?" she spoke.

The recently turned mud man centaur nodded his head.

Holly lowered her weapon and the Kelp brothers did so as well. Holly Short began to stand at ease. "What in the name of Frond happened?" Holly Short's voice contained an amazed sense of wonder.

Foaly smiled cheekily and tossed the vile over to Holly. "This happened," Foaly explained. Holly caught the vile before it hit the ground. A tag on the side read "experimental serum: human morphing agent."

"You see," Foaly began. "I've been working on this new product ever since I was finished constructing the Artemis Fowl clone. Rarely do we have any more retrieval missions on the surface; that's part of the reason why I had enough time to work on this. But I always wondered about our stealth strategies. We always use shimmer to keep us invisible and if we were discovered it would take countless mind wipes and mesmers to get everything back to normal. I always thought that there had to be a better way to disguise ourselves. So, I worked hard, did some research, and I created something that only science fiction writers dreamed about.'

"Getting laid?" Trouble Kelp sarcastically inquired.

"Ha ha ha, good one Trouble. And by the way, it's nice to see you again," Foaly announced. "No, I created a serum that when taken by any magical creature: goblin, fairy, or centaur, it transforms that individual's molecular structure into that of what they would look like if they were human."

"In other words," Grub Kelp added, hoping he was on the right track. "If you drink it, you become the mud-man version of yourself?"

"Exactly," Foaly stated.

Holly was astonished. "Foaly….this is incredible!"

"Yeah, too bad we didn't have these in the field two years ago," Trouble chastised playfully.

"Like I said, it isn't my fault that we haven't surface missions ever since Opal died," Foaly replied. "If anything, blame her death. After all those Goblins got out they've basically been the only thing we've ever dealt with." He then turned around and sat on the edge of his desk, realizing that all of his chairs were created to only seat a centaur: the disadvantages of being a human. "So, what brings you all into my offices?"

"We need someone to initiate two shuttle launches to the surface," Holly answered as she walked closer inside the room.

Foaly hummed in curiosity. "Tara shuttle port I presume," he boasted. "It's only been two years and that Irish brat has already gotten himself in trouble."

Holly sighed. It was a sigh that concealed her anger at such an accusation but it also revealed the deep sadness that Holly was experiencing at the moment. "It's not like that…..His father's sick. Really sick."

Foaly paused for several seconds. The smug grin that he had on his face from his earlier comment remained. The only difference was now it showed just how awkward Foaly felt. "And the award for biggest asshole in Haven City goes to….Foaly. Foaly congratulations. You just acted like a total buffoon." After the centaur exclaimed all of this, he laid his head down in his hands.

"You're coming with us too," Grub announced.

"I suppose that's why you need two shuttle launches," Foaly commented. "One for you and Holly and the other for me and Trouble."

"Do you know anyone who can control the shuttle launch sequence?" Trouble asked.

Foaly looked up in the air; as if he was calculating an imaginary equation. Then he grabbed his communicator and began to dial a number. "I'll contact my nephew Mayne," Foaly announced. "He's a good kid. Smart enough to keep the Ops booth under control during that whole Techno crash. He'll help, I'm sure." As he placed the communicator into his ear, he said aloud, "I hope that genius kid is ok."

Holly stared into a computer screen. She remembered that this computer screen had something significant about it. Then it clicked. It was the same monitor where she watched Opal Koboi as she was shot and killed two years ago. It was here that her thoughts drifted towards what Foaly said. Holly realized that the only answer to Foaly's question would arrive when they would arrive on the surface. She watched her standard issue L.E.P. watch. Time just wasn't moving fast enough.

* * *

***Dublin, Ireland. Tara Shuttle port. 1 hour later***

Time just wasn't moving fast enough. He stood outside the limousine, patiently taping his foot and watching his Rolex crawl away at the minutes left in the hour. He felt nervous; worried even. For some reason, his insides crawled and his brain raced. He was concern about the whereabouts of his old friends. He felt a crucial concern for one particular friend.

Artemis Fowl the Second mentally scolded himself. Who was he kidding? Holly Short wasn't just a friend. She was more than just a friend. In fact, she was part of the reason that he and Ashton broke up.

He thought of the name as if it were bile. She was simply a boring and inconsolable woman. The only reason he dated her for six months was because of her status as a journalist. In fact, that's how they met. Artemis remembered the day as clear as crystal blue lakes. 'You never forget your first' as the saying goes.

It was about 6 months after he came back from the dead. His father had held a press conference/party in honor of his son's return to health. They had created a story saying that he was injured into a comatose state and that even though he arose from his coma six months ago, he needed more time to heal and recuperate. It worked out well in the general public because the funeral that the Fowl family held on their estate was completely private. Of course, because his father made the press conference/party public, every Tom, Dick, and Harry associated with the press kept asking the same banal questions. "What was the recovery process like?" "What Caused you to go into a coma?" "What's next for you in the future?" Bla Bla Bla.

She was one of the last one's to interview him. By the time she came up to the table, he was enjoying the desert that his father had presented; white cake. (It worried Artemis that his clone had a propensity towards sweets; something that he didn't remember having at all, from what he could gather at the time). The first thing he noticed was her dress. Silk black and strapless with red rubies making up a belt. She reminded the genius of a black widow. The irony was that she was eating his soul away every since that night.

She was blonde, had green eyes, and an attitude. This attitude was presented when she sat down next to Artemis Fowl, after asking for permission to interview him. She began with this question. "What's the relationship between you and your father? Since both of you had been presumed dead at one point in each others lives, I was curious to know if this created any interesting discussions."

The Irish lad's eyes widen somewhat. This chick had guts. Those guts reminded him of someone extremely close: someone with hazel eyes and brown skin. After answering her first question greatly, the two began talking on a more personal and unreserved level. Part of this reason was because the two began a talk on types of wine they were interested in, and they started to have a small taste test of these wines as they were being passed about, by the bottle.

The memories of that night had been shaky at best. But from what Artemis could remember, he remembered running off with her into one of the many guest bedrooms in his estate. He remembered the sudden urge to have her body that overtook him: to the point that he couldn't wait to get her inside the room and he began grind upon her just outside the door.

He remembered losing his virginity. That much was crystal clear. But that was about as far as his memories went for that night.

He dated Ashton for a good six months after that. She seemed like a fun, brash, and clever young girl. Her personality was deep and inviting, and although compared to Artemis she lacked in brains, she was smart enough to write decent columns in New York Times from time to time.

But the relationship just didn't work out. The two would get into constant fights, which typically ended with hollow sex marathons lasting through the deep hours of the night. Ashton always accused him of loving someone else. Unfortunately for Arty, she was right. Her body was just a canvass and Artemis Fowl had painted over that canvass with the face of someone he longed to have more.

That someone had just arrived in a shuttle. Artemis Fowl turned his head to watch as the two shuttles landed safely side by side at the shuttle port. Steam pooled in around his ankles and he squinted as he tried to distinguish four shadows emerging from the fog.

Holly was the first to step out. Artemis smiled at the sight of her. Sadly, he knew he could never relate his feelings towards her; but that was a matter to worry about some other time.

The Kelp brothers were the next ones to emerge from the fog. Grub appeared to be greener than usual. Perhaps he wasn't use to riding a shuttle with Holly Short. This thought made the Irish genius chuckle.

The last one to emerge from the clouds was….."Foaly?"

"Good to see you Fancy Pants," Foaly saluted Artemis. "You're not the first to be concerned about my physical appearance. It's all thanks to my latest invention."

Artemis Fowl the Second huffed sarcastically. "I'm going to miss referring to you as Donkey Boy."

"Wait for the next 71 hours. Then you'll get your chance," Trouble Kelp commented.

Holly walked closer towards Artemis. Her eyes contained an emotion that Artemis couldn't identify. It puzzled him. All those years of studying and having the highest IQ of anyone in the world and yet he still couldn't read the emotions presented on Holly's face. Was it longing? No, no, no, it seemed more like….concern.

When she was just a few feet away from him, she spoke her first words after that long period of silence.

"Pop Quiz. We're in the Arctic. Something happens to me. What happens, and how do I respond?"

Artemis now understood the look of unease that was upon Holly's face. Trust issues were expected since he was in fact just a clone. He gave Holly his signature vampire-like grin with an extra boost of smugness in his smile.

"You lost a finger and I performed a make-shift version of the Ritual. You returned my good favor's with a punch in the face. You said 'Now we're even.'"

Holly fought back the tears that welted behind her eyes. Holding on to her emotions strongly, Artemis could sense the effort that she was giving off. So when she leaned in to hug him, Artemis thought that it only seemed fair to hug her tighter. Unfortunately, this caused her to cry, which made him feel terrible.

"You're back. You're truly back," Holly shook and bawled into Arty's shoulder.

Artemis remained silent for quite some time. "I never left," was the only line he could think of.

Holly pulled back as she laughed. "I never thought you were one for cheese," she retorted. Her laugh and comment only made Artemis smile. But it was a genuine smile and that meant something.

Then she said it. "How's Ashton?"

A twinge of regret flared up in Artemis's heart. He had been speaking to Holly on and off ever since he came back. She spent several weeks on the surface helping him regain his memories. Why wouldn't she bring Ashton up? He never told her what happened. Apparently, now was the time to inform her of his recent return to the life of being single.

"We broke up 6 months ago," Artemis stated.

Holly's eyes flared with that concern look again. Sympathy was mixed in with that hazel color that Artemis wished he could sink into. "Oh Gods. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Artemis answered. "It's not her plight."

A cough emerged from Foaly. Artemis and Holly looked back to see that the group consisting of Trouble, Grub, and Foaly had move closure towards them. They apparently looked impatient.

"While I appreciate the two of you catching up on the times," Foaly commented. "I would like to know exactly what has happened to Arty's dad."

* * *

**A/N: the cover art is by "Demon - Lance" on Deviant Art. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Understand the Motives

**Hey y'all. I'm back with another chapter. It took a while for me to get down to writing. I have a pretty busy life. If you don't know, I'm in multiple bands and I even have a solo – music career launching quite soon. Check out my YouTube channel "Themetalman3" if you're interested. I'm working on a music video and my EP should be released on ITunes later this year (if I'm lucky). **

**So, back to the story. I really liked how the first chapter turned out. I was REALLY surprised by the feedback. It was generally positive but a lot of people also expressed their fears and problems with the story. THIS IS GREAT! It helps me identify what's good writing and bad writing. I want to send a special shout-out to HolidayBordem and BeckettSimpleton for their enriching reviews that helped me with the story structurally and grammatically. **

**So, I've edited the first chapter upon their wishes. I fixed my grammar errors and I even removed that quote from the beginning. I gotta say, with the quote gone, it helps get the story off and running. **

**That being said, I also had to make some choices that I know some people might not like. From some of the PM's I received, although most liked the scene with No.1, there were a few that didn't like it at all. I understand why, but I'm keeping it because although it seems like wet-dream bullshit, it really helps justify and play out a future scene that happens in the story. When will this scene in question appear? Well, keep reading and you'll find out! ;P**

**Anyways, I'm continuing to write this in my own style and I hope that you enjoy that said style. So, without further ado, here's chapter two. **

* * *

Artemis Fowl the Second watched as the rest of the crew came into his humble abode at Fowl Manor. They came in pairs. The first pair consisted of The Butler's, Mulch, and Doodah Day. The second pair consisted of Qwan and No.1. Artemis found it somewhat amusing noticing the drastic differences in how each pair approached his home. Domovoi and Juliet landed safely on the harbor and slowly approached the manor with the two dwarfs tagging along behind them. Their movements were sluggish and revealed how tired they were. Obviously the Butler's did not enjoy apprehending the two former dwarfish criminals. But Juliet strangely had a weird smile on her face.

No.1 and Qwan's entrance was far from safe and slow. They crash landed on the manor's front lawn inside a space capsule. Due to the velocity upon re-entry, the space pod ended up burying the two warlocks deep into the ground. But luckily the door to the pod faced upwards. With a good kick, No.1 emerged from the pod energetic and hyper as ever. Qwan was simply just mesmerized by the fact that they survived the impact. It was his first time taking a space pod to earth after all.

Once everyone had gathered inside the manor, they were greeted by the presence of Angeline Fowl. She looked completely broken. Although the smile on her face tried to prove such an accusation as being false, the gang could see that underneath the happy exterior, there lied a crestfallen and depressed woman who felt that the world of her family had just recently been shattered.

She did the typical cliché things that a kind, gentle-hearted mother would do with guests. She told them to make themselves comfortable and asked if they wanted any coffee or food; the usual. A few accepted the coffee but the majority of them stated that they were fine. Oddly enough, to Holly Short, it felt like a "normal" occasion; and knowing Artemis Fowl that meant something. To put it into perspective: although technically Artemis was 21 years old, the clone's age was 18 years old. Normalcy was an inconceivable thing amongst the Fowl estate.

There were many questions that were tossed about. Most of them related to Angeline and her current state. Some asked if she was ok. Others asked where the twin brothers were at. Angeline relayed the information that both were accepted in Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. Myles was doing amazingly well in chemistry while Beckett had been able to attend thanks to the convincing words of his brother. Beckett was very popular on the Hurling team.

Then, finally, Artemis asked a question that caught the attention of everyone in the house. "Is it alright if our guests visit father for a while?"

The room turned cold and silent.

Angeline had just looked up from her coffee mug. She had paused in the midst of cooling down her coffee by blowing on it. Her eyes had an almost terrified look to them. But her facial expression emitted a sense of confusion.

"I suppose it's all right," Angeline responded. "It's not like our guest aren't allowed to see Timmy. I suppose that's what they came here for right?"

Artemis smiled and nodded. "I just wanted to ask for your permission."

Angeline cracked a sarcastic grin. "I remembered that the old Arty wouldn't even consider asking for permission."

Artemis gripped his mother's shoulders. "Mom…I'm still here. It's still me."

Angeline smiled and hugged her son. "I know that," she replied. "I know that."

* * *

The electronic beeping of the EKG machine for the most part was the only sound that was produced inside the room. The only source of light was the digital alarm clock which produced a blue hue. The moonlight shone through the window of the guest bedroom as well, and the gang had enough light to be able to see the man who silently slept in his bed.

But he wasn't sleeping; he was comatose. The begrudgingly slow beeping of the machine caused everyone to feel on edge. It was if at any moment, the machine could flat line and Artemis Fowl the Second would begin to watch the death of his father. The man did have the physicality of someone on their death bed. His pale skin which began to wrinkle since he was 52 years of age was starting to become almost transparent. The tube that went down his throat made the man look like a sort of Victorian Age monster. Multiple wires ran from Artemis Fowl Senior's skin into multiple machines: each one with a different purpose. But the largest aspect of Artemis Fowl Senior's physicality that caused the gang to become the most depressed was his breathing. It was slow and small. His chest barley rose an inch when he took in air.

The gang looked at Artemis Fowl the Second and their heart sank. Holly practically felt like crying. The boy looked at the figure of his father as though the father was already in his casket. Artemis thought that there was no more hope left in the universe to convince him that his father would make a decent recovery. Artemis looked at his father dreadfully and silently. His gloom filled the atmosphere. Artemis Fowl the Second was dying at the sight of his father dying. It truly was a mournful moment.

The Irish genius walked by his father's bed side, and stood next to him as he looked up and explained to the gang what had happened.

"Mild Cardiac Infarction," Artemis Fowl began. "My father has suffered a severe mental and emotional shock to his system. This caused his heart to stop for a good 2 minutes and now my father is in a comatose state. Can he recover?" Artemis Fowl looked back down at his dad. "Absolutely," he breathed. Then he looked up at his guests. "The question that should be asked however is 'does my father want to recover?'"

The gang hung their heads low. Artemis Fowl the Second did the same. "It helps the patient if they have something to live for. My father certainly has family and friends…..but I fear that they may not be enough."

Silence filled the room again. Each member of the gang hung their heads low. The despair that filled the room caused a sick feeling to begin brewing in their stomachs. The silence lasted for a good 2 minutes before someone spoke up. That someone was Holly Short.

"Arty," Holly quietly proclaimed. The genius looked up, momentarily stunned by the sudden intrusion upon the silence. "May I have a word with you in private?" Holly asked politely.

The genius silently nodded his head and excused himself from the room. Holly and Artemis Fowl now found themselves in the midst of the hallway outside the guest bedroom door. For extra privacy, Holly slammed the door shut. She did it so forcefully and with so much anger that Artemis Fowl could recognize that something was troubling his poor fairy friend.

Holly pointed at the door. "Is that man a good father to you?" she asked; no hesitation whatsoever.

Artemis was agape with shock. "Holly Short…how can you ask that? How can you ask such a thing at a time like this?" Artemis inquired, practically screaming and getting louder and angrier with each word. "When the man is down…..my father is dying, and you're asking me such an abysmal question!"

"Is it an abysmal question because the answer is 'yes' or is it because the answer is 'no,'?" Holly Short asked quickly and with much passion in her voice.

"What are you even talking about?" Artemis Fowl asked stunned and stupefied.

"Look," She stated with her eyes closed; not being able to bear the pain and guilt of looking Artemis Fowl in the eyes as she proclaimed her next sentence. "I have to know what we're getting involved with here. I think I speak for the majority of everyone who came up here when I say that we came up here to help YOU! Not him. _You. _And whatever mission or scam you're trying to pull off right now, you're doing it solely for him. I need to know what you're hoping for right now. Do you have faith that he'll be a good father?"

Artemis grabbed Holly's wrists, stunning her. She opened her eyes and looked into the glassy orbs of Artemis Fowl's blue eyes. They burned with fervor. "He _is,_" Arty proclaimed strongly.

Holly pulled her wrists away and crossed her arms. "Explain," she commanded as she began to tap her foot softly.

Artemis Fowl huffed. He straightened his jacket and then began to regale a tale. "In the beginning, he was a screw up. I will admit that much. He did everything wrong and came across as a father that was not physically abusive, but mentally he scold me for things I was naturally inclined to do. I was, in fact a kid. But….he never wanted kids. He didn't like it when he was a kid, and he didn't like other kids when he was growing up as well. Part of the reason for this anger was because he hated fathers as well and never wanted to be one. So when I came along, he did everything in his power to make me grow up fast. When I was supposed to be getting dirty and playing in the mud, he was tossing me a copy of 'Moby Dick,' to read out loud before bedtime. Fortunately, because of these actions, I am the genius that I am today. He taught me self-reliance and made me believe in myself strongly than I ever would have otherwise. However, at the cost of making me such a smart and independent young man, he caused our relationship to fall to the way-side. As a matter of fact, for a few years, I felt like there was no relationship between us. But everything changed after the _Fowl Star_ blew up. I desperately wanted my father to return. And when he did he was a changed man. He did everything in his power to rekindle our relationship and make it a better one; a relationship based on trust and love. He wanted to be a good father. He wanted us to stop being criminals. He wanted us to live a life based around love and unity towards all men and Holly Short…..that's commendable. In fact, not only is it commendable…it's honorable…my father is an honorable man."

At this point, Artemis Fowl began crying. Holly Short never saw Artemis cry before; at least, not in the way he was crying before her now. This wasn't a beautiful tear-fest that many Hollywood actresses received Academy Aards for. This was a snot-bubble filled insanity type of a cry that caused Artemis Fowl's face to distort in an ugly manner. Holly Short's heart broke, and she went up to the young man and gripped him tightly in a hug. Although it strained his neck and back, he knelt down and placed his head on Holly's shoulder.

"I'm a terrible son," he cried.

"No you're not," Holly Short comforted him.

"But I am," Artemis replied with tears. "I was the one who kept them in the shadows about my life. I was the one that mesmerized them with my magic when I returned from Hybras. I was the one who kept my father misinformed when my mother was under Opal's control..."

Artemis pulled back and looked into Holly's eyes. "Holly, you need to understand something," Artemis pleaded. "My father did everything in his power when he came back from the Arctic to become a good father. This is my chance to prove that I am a good son in return."

Holly looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain. Holly sighed and asked a single question.

"What exactly happened?" Holly emotionlessly asked, regaining her commanding posture.

Artemis rose up from the floor, wiping his eyes and becoming emotionless in his retort as well.

"My father was betrayed by a long time friend and recent business partner Billy Bank," Artemis replied.

Holly's eyebrow lifted itself. "Who's Billy Bank?"

Artemis gave forth a vampire-like grin. "Holly, I'm about to tell you a story that's 40 years in the making."

* * *

***40 years ago. Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen***

He walked around the school with his blazer drawn nigh and his head tucked away. He always hated coming to school; but today was extremely excruciating and embarrassing due to one simple fact. The Saint Bartleby's hurling team had their try-outs last night and Timmy failed to make the cut. Not only did he fail, but he did so miserably and embarrassingly so.

He figured that hurling could be the perfect sport to let out his aggression. He had a lot to give away after all. Being that he was 12 years old and only four feet tall, Timmy was constantly being teased and made fun of. It didn't help knowing that his father didn't care. On top of that he had also been in several fights last year, making Timmy's relationship with the school-board and his step-father very shady. He needed a school-appropriate way to let out his transgressions. Seeing as how hurling was typically a very physical sport, Timmy's eyes had widen with enjoyment when he found out that the try-out's for this year were open to all students.

What he didn't know, however, was that it was very "inappropriate," to simply attack the other players with one's hurley in the middle of the game. The school wanted to suspend him on the grounds that he had incited a riot. Luckily his mother was able to clear the air and make peaceful negotiations with the head of the school-board.

Timmy loved his mother.

He hated his step-father; or as he referred to that abysmal man: _Steven._

And _Steven _hated him as well. This was evident by the fact that later that night he was beaten by Steven profusely and then Steven turned on Timmy's mother as well. Timmy fell asleep that night crying. The tears got mixed with the blood on his cheek and both ended up staining the pillow that lay underneath him.

Timmy was happy to know that when he woke up this morning, the shower washed away the caked blood on his cheek. Most of the bruises that were on his face were caused by the intense hurling try-out. Thankfully he could use his violent actions of last night as a cover-up for the violent actions of his step-father.

Timmy could never speak out. His step-father would kill him.

He had found himself standing by his locker, entering in the combination while lost in thought. At that moment, a group of three taller boys surrounded him. Timmy didn't look away from his locker. He knew who they were. He knew them by name. Trent, Howard, and Stanley. They always would swing by his locker early in the morning to give him some shit.

"Well, looky here boys," Trent (the leader) sang. "Our ferocious feline came out of his cave."

"I think the image of a cat fits him," Stanley proclaimed. "They're small and gay."

"I wish I could come up with good swear words at this moment," Howard stated. "But seeing as how it's still early in the morning, the only good insults I can think of are 'midget' and 'faggot.'"

"How about smashing the two together?" Stanley insisted. "Like….fagget?"

Trent hummed. "Not bad, not bad," Trent acknowledged. "But I think the only way this could work is if we get the whole school in on it."

Timmy's nerves flared when Trent placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt constricted, like he needed to breathe. But the only way he could breath was if he punched Trent in the face. Timmy breathed in hard and controlled himself. He would not lose his cool.

He would stay calm even as Trent pulled him tight and turned him outwards towards the school.

"Attention everyone!" Trent announced in the hallways. A few students stopped but most paid no attention to him. Trent had the reputation of being a school bully after all; and no one likes a bully. But a few stopped out of simple curiosity. _Who was Trent's victim today and what was his plan?_

"As you all know," Trent proclaimed. "Little Timmy Fowl here is a faggot and a midget, so I purpose that we save the troublesome task of picking which name to call him and instead op for calling him a 'fagget.' Huh? What do ya say people?"

One kid from the crowd, a well-built physic's geek by the name of Tommy shouted, "Piss off Trent."

Trent gained a smug grin and walked away from Timmy. "Ohh, Come on Tommy," Trent proclaimed. "You know that the only reason this little shit is here is because his once rich now middle class mom started sucking off that mob boss for-"

Timmy lost his shit. He cold cocked Trent upside the head. Falling down to the ground, Timmy viciously attacked Trent by landing several punches to his face. Two of them struck Trent right on the mouth, damaging several teeth. When Timmy began grabbing the back of Trent's head and slamming it on the wooden floor, several boys grabbed Timmy Fowl by the arms and dragged him off Trent's damaged body. As Timmy was taken to the administration's office, the kids could hear him screaming down the hallway.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL RIP THAT LITTLE SHIT YOU CALL A HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND PISS IN THE CRATER. I'LL FUCKING DECIMATE YOU. I PROMISE THAT IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL PERSONALLY SEND YOUR SOUL TO HELL MYSELF!"

* * *

***Few Hours Later. Fowl Manor***

They drove home for the most part in complete silence. Timmy tucked his head away to avoid facing his mother. She had that strange cold stare which symbolized how she was deep in thought while still trying to concentrate on the road. They were coming up to Fowl Manor. Timmy at the time didn't know how close they had come to almost losing the home.

It all began when Martha Fowl (originally Martha Fillmore) married her first husband Brain Fowl when she was 25. At age 27, Martha gave birth to Timmy, and she and Brian planned on living a very long and happy life together. Unfortunately a car crash separated the two and Martha had been saddened ever since. Things got worse when the Fowl family informed her that they were in financial trouble since Russia became communist and separated all ties with Fowl trading. This wouldn't have been a problem, if Martha hadn't picked up a gambling addiction after Brian's death. Her huge amount of spending losses placed her and her child in jeopardy. She felt guilty about it every day.

She felt even guiltier when she married Steven Hutch, an Irish mob boss, for the financial support. He drew her in with his charm, but he had a terrible anger management problem and after the marriage, she discovered he was a drunkard. Martha couldn't believe what kind of shithole she got her and her kid into. But she didn't cast the blame on anyone; not the Fowl's, not even Steven. She only had herself to blame.

She briefly looked at her son who seemed to be curling inside his own shell with each passing minute. It was sights like these that made her chest feel like it was going to burst open. The sadness that concealed her at that moment was almost unbearable. Had it not been for a stroke of genius dialogue, she might've lost her cool. She smiled when she thought of the words to say to her son.

"Now Timmy," she began. "Whatever happens to you, no matter what, remember that you're always a Fowl by body and by spirit."

Timmy huffed. "Would a Fowl have attacked Trent like I did today?"

Martha shrugged. "From what I heard, it sounded like Trent deserved it. You were only defending your family's honor. Could it have been done in a more rational way? Maybe. But know this. As you get older, you gain experience and with experience comes wisdom. Today was not a wise choice; but your motives were pure and ethical. Keep your beliefs close, and your honor closer."

Timmy stared out the window. He noticed his reflection in the side mirror. He was crying. "Thanks mum," Timmy proclaimed.

When they arrived at the manor (which the Fowl family donated to Martha during her struggling times) Timmy's heart lurched. He didn't want to crawl up the cobblestone walk. He didn't want to enter the front door. He wanted to turn and run and get far away from Steven as possible.

But his body betrayed him. He couldn't control himself. This had become habit. Although it didn't felt like it, his body recognized the Manor as his home. And when he walked through the front door, he saw how the dimly lit lights decorated the place and cascaded off the walls and for a moment he felt like he was home. For a split second, as he looked back at his mother, he was happy.

When he turned back around, he felt a sharp stinging pain as Steven slapped him across the room. Timmy ended up in the corner as Steven kept attacking him with one hand while the other hand held half a bottle of Jameson.

"You like fighting!" He screamed. "You like fucking fighting! How's this for a fight you little shit?!"

Martha ran up behind Steven grabbing his arm. She pleaded "STEVEN, STOP IT!"

Steven elbowed her in the throat. She flew back and landed on the ground coughing. Timmy felt a mixture of rage and fear boil inside him. Timmy, if given the strength, would've killed Steven at that moment. But being so young and so small, Timmy knew that he would die if he tried to save his mother. Fear overtook him and he continued to cower in the corner.

"Shut up bitch!" Steven drunkenly slurred. "I'm taking care of the kid here, alright! Your job is to go into that kitchen, fix me that steak with a roman coke, and shut the fuck up! Got it?!"

Martha wiped the tears from her face as she rose up from the floor. She walked away and into the kitchen. She often fantasized about calling the cops on the way down the hall; but panic and fear kept her at bay. On that day when the cops would finally show up, she knew that Steven wouldn't go down without a fight. Moreover, he'd probably take her and Timmy with him.

As she entered the kitchen, she heard the whipping sound of a belt and the cry of her child. Steven exclaimed, "THIS IS YOUR MEDICINE YOU CUNT! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

* * *

***The Next Day. Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen***

School food has always had a reputation of being either tasteless or terrible. But if one is in a sour mood, school food can taste just downright bitter. The word 'bitter' was not only the perfect description of Timmy's school breakfast, but also his mood. He was becoming a cynical man with each passing day. What good is there in the world when your 'father' whips you continuously and no one does anything to stop it? On top of that, how is there a god when no one even acknowledges the bruises the next day?

A ray of light must've been shinning down on him, for at that moment, someone sat down in front of him at the school table. Timmy looked away and continued chewing his food. He paused when something strange happened. Coming into his vision, a hand which clutched a handkerchief appeared before him. Timmy looked up and noticed his neighbor.

"The cut on your cheek started bleeding," the boy proclaimed. His eyes held the deepest sympathies and honor. "Take this. Are you ok?"

Timmy gradually accepted the handkerchief from his hand and wiped the blood from his face. "You're the first one to notice all day," Timmy acknowledged. "Thank you."

"The administrators don't do anything about it?" The boy asked stunned.

"Well, they did for the first few months," Timmy explained. "But after I kept repeatedly telling them I got into fights, eventually they just stopped caring. To them I'm just a violent and troubled individual."

"Do you really get in so many fights?" Timmy's neighbor inquired.

"Does fighting your step-dad count?" Timmy replied.

The boy's eyes widen somewhat. Timmy just smirked an evil grin and then continued eating his cereal. The stuff tasted bland and way too sugary.

"You haven't told anyone about this?" the boy asked curiously.

"About what?" Timmy had gotten so use to the abuse for so long that the idea of asking for help slipped from his mind.

"About the domestic abuse," Timmy's neighbor clarified.

Timmy shrugged and placed his silverware down. He wiped his face with a napkin. "No. And don't you tell anybody either," Timmy informed his new-friend. "I keep it to myself because it's my problem; not _yours._ And besides…..if Steven ever found out I told anyone, I would really be dead."

The neighbor didn't fully understand why Timmy would not tell anyone about his situation. Regardless, he didn't continuously ask why and simply shrugged his shoulders. If this was a problem for the kid, then let it be a problem until a solution reared its beautiful head. The neighbor extended his hand. "My name is Billy; Billy Bank."

Timmy quirked a brow. "Billy _Bank_?"

Billy smiled. "You've heard my name before."

Timmy accepted the hand and shook it gladly. "I don't think there's a kid in this school that hasn't heard of you before. You're supposedly a genius right?"

"Only at cards," Billy declared. "Only at cards."

Timmy was intrigued. "You cheat?"

Billy smiled. "All the time," he exclaimed quietly. "Anything for a win." Then, the tall, lanky, dark haired, brown eyed boy straightened his posture, as one does when proposing a proposition. "Which is why I came here to you."

Timmy leaned in, wanting to hear this information. Billy did so as well, after scanning the table back and forth, hoping for some privacy.

"As of right now," Billy declared. "I have A's in all of my classes; all except one. I never understood biology nor its purposes to begin with. And I don't plan on finding out anytime soon, so this is not a proposition for a tutor. What I'm proposing to you, is that if you do all of my biology homework for the rest of this semester, in return, I'll do something for you. I know you're the best when it comes to biology, so, what do ya say?"

Timmy pulled back as he thought about this. On one hand, he never liked the idea of doing another kid's homework. He already had enough on his plate to begin with. But on the other hand, Billy was a very popular guy. He could use that popularity for personal gain. But what could he gain?

Timmy's thoughts were in absolute silence. Eventually this silence concerned Billy and made him uncomfortable. The skinny Irishman thought of something to say.

"You know," Billy began. "I have friends whose fathers are officers of the law."

Timmy looked into Billy's eyes. That information was very intriguing.

"I can contact them….relay them your information….tell them to swing by your house at a certain time…." Billy paused as he looked Timmy dead in the eyes. "How's that sound?"

Timmy couldn't lie. "It's intriguing, but it will take some time." Timmy said. "Steven usually never passes out drunk….he's got skill like that. I'll take you up on that proposition, but can we save it for a later date? I have some personal business that I would like fix ASAP."

Billy grinned. "Name it," he retorted.

Timmy leaned in closer. "I never liked bullies."

"Neither do I," Billy whispered back.

"But you're popular with almost everybody in this school," Timmy proclaimed. "including-"

"The bullies," Billy interrupted.

"Is there any way you can…." Timmy shrugged. "You know, make them stop?"

"…blackmail?" Billy quirked a brow.

"By whatever means necessary," Timmy replied.

Billy smiled and held out his hand again. "You got yourself a deal."

Timmy Fowl shook Billy Bank's hand and smiled. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.

* * *

***6 years later. Fowl Manor***

The limousine rolled along smoothly against the pea-pebble driveway. The manor was as alive as ever. Timmy smiled as his Butler continued up the driveway. Inside the house awaited eager guest. Although today wasn't really special in the aspect of Fowl history, every teenager deserves to have their own graduation party; regardless of their family ties.

Timmy looked in the back of his limousine. "Can you believe that we actually survived Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen?"

Billy Bank laughed. "I know right?!"

Their excitement was short lived as Timmy's driver placed the limo in park and Timmy noticed that they were right at the front door. Timmy motioned for Billy to join him and the two excited graduates exited the door with pep in their step and pride in their stride.

As they exited the vehicle, the plethoras of female members of the Fowl and Butler family squeed with delight and began taking photos. Feeling cocky, both boys got into multiple poses that were extremely hilarious as they smiled for the cameras.

But just after a few minutes of striking poses and laughing full heartedly, someone rushed out from behind the crowd and gripped Timmy in an enormous bear hug. Timmy gave forth a little tear of joy as his mother tried to swing him around like she use to before his growth spurt.

"Arty," she proclaimed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Timmy recited.

Billy Bank was confused. "Arty?" He stated. "What does that mean?"

"It's short for Artemis," a new voice emerged from the crowd. Silence fell amongst the entire group as this man walked slowly towards his wife and son. He was a tall man. He sported black hair and pale skin. His eye color was a piercing baby blue. He resembled Brain Fowl in almost every possible way. But personality wise, this man was far from the shy, calculative man that was his cousin.

"And before you even begin to proclaim that 'Artemis is a girl's name,'" the tall pale man told Billy. "You must understand the meaning behind the name." He looked down at Timmy. "He's a hunter," he proclaimed. "A true hunter who knows no mercy, knows no bounds, and knows nothing of the meaning of the word 'to quit.'" He knelt down a little ways so that he could look his new boy straight in the eyes. "You won't' stop at nothing until you achieve your goal," the man proclaimed. "And because of this, you are now a graduate of Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen." The man stood up and addressed the crowd. "So drink up! Be marry! Celebrate the day in any way you wish. Because as of right now Arty, the world is your oyster."

Timmy smiled at his father's actions. "It's ok Dad," he said. "You don't have to put on a show."

The father returned with a playful pout. "But who said I didn't enjoy putting on a show."

Martha smiled and the man looked at his beautiful newlywed wife. Being a new couple, the man saw nothing unfit of walking up to his wife at that moment and kissing her on the lips. "You always enjoy my eagerness to please don't you?"

Martha laughed. "Alfonse. Please. Not in front of the children."

Alfonse stepped away with a smile. "Very well." Then, like Napoleon leading his army, he proclaimed "To the manor!" The guest followed eagerly behind.

Billy and Timmy however, stayed behind to witness this extreme form of a man in action. "Who the heck is that?" Billy asked.

"That is my new father," Timmy proclaimed. "Alfonse Fowl."

Billy's eyes widened. "He's a Fowl?"

"Indeed," Timmy replied. "He turns out to be a second cousin of Brain; my biological father."

"So….your mom and this man, did they just get married?" Billy stated, surprised.

"They're going to be married this weekend," Timmy proclaimed "Your family was invited."

"Huh," Billy huffed out. "I guess my parents haven't told me yet."

Timmy then turned towards Billy and stared him straight in the eyes. His eyes held the deepest seriousness. "Billy," Timmy began. "I know I've pretty much said this everyday for the past two years but I still have to thank you about Steven."

Billy shrugged. "It was no problem," Billy proclaimed. "I was just surprised that the plan even worked in the first place. You think a scum-bag like Steven would've known when his drink was drugged."

"You'd also think that he'd have enough sense in his brains to hide away the evidence of the guns and the ownership slips of the guns when the police arrived," Timmy smirked. "Thank God he didn't."

Billy smiled and patted Timmy on the back. "So….what's next in the great life of Timmy Fowl?"

Timmy shook his head. "Timmy is too weak of a name," he exclaimed. "I think I'll go with Alfonse's nickname."

Billy squinted in confusion. "….Artemis Fowl?" he said the words on his tongue and afterwards, he understood the excitement. "Ok. I like it," Billy proclaimed. "So what's next in the great life of _Artemis _Fowl?"

Timmy began to walk into the manor. "Well, you know how my father told me the world was my oyster," Artemis looked back and gave forth and evil grin. "I plan on robbing the world of that oyster."

Billy gave forth an understanding and eviler grin in return. "Everybody wants to rule the world huh?"

"Well, I'm the only one who gets to have that privilege," Artemis proclaimed.

* * *

***24 years later. Fowl Manor***

They sat on the porch, cigars in hand, and laughed as the Butler poured them another round of Whisky Shots. In the back of his mind, Artemis Fowl Senior seemed somewhat mystified and confused about himself. Today was his 42nd birthday. When he arrived home he wasn't expecting guests or a surprised party planned by his lovely wife Angeline. He never really liked surprises or parties if one could believe it.

But when he noticed that Billy was there, hair becoming grey and skin becoming tan, Arty's smile increased ten-fold. To have an old friend over, regaling tales of lost times and great business adventures, it brought joy into Artemis Fowl Senior's life.

As he took another sip of his drink, a thought popped into Artemis Fowl Senior's head. "Remember that time we shook Frank Sinatra's hand?"

Billy about gagged on his drink when the excitement of that memory appeared. "Oh, how could I forget?" Billy recalled. "It was at the Flamingo Casino in Vegas."

"Yes," Artemis Senior proclaimed with a smile.

"And it was opening night, and we were at the craps table," Billy kept recalling.

With each word, Arty smiled greatly and kept saying "Yes, yes" with a laugh.

"And your Butler friend….your son's Butler….Domovoi if I'm correct?" Billy implied. "Yes, I think I'm right. Anyways, he got up from his seat and went towards the restroom and about 3 minutes later he's on your phone just whispering loudly and he was so excited. Naturally we went to investigate what all the hubbub was about and there he was. Apparently the two bumped into each other on their way to the restroom. Naturally, we were about as excited, nervous and geeked out as Domovoi was."

Artemis Fowl Senior smiled. "If I were anymore drunk that night, I would've pissed myself in all the excitement of shaking hands with one Frank freaking Sinatra."

Billy laughed as he took a sip of his whiskey. He sighed as the burning sensation rippled through his throat. Then he took another puff of his cigar. Silence filled the air-space for a while as Billy looked off into space. "How could I forget that night?" Billy proclaimed. "That was the day I decided Vegas was my home."

"So I've heard," Artemis Fowl Senior proclaimed with a laugh. "You stay under the sun any longer you're going to get fried. Irishmen aren't known for their ability to tan so seeing one tan and in person is quite a shocker."

Billy smirked. "I know, I know…regardless," Billy continued. "I eventually will have to live out there. Has anyone told you about the real-estate market out there?"

Artemis Fowl Senior shrugged. "I believe it must be very good."

"Must be very good?!" Billy proclaimed, shocked by Arty's absence of excitement. "Arty, I've just opened a 5-star diamond hotel out there and it made a killing. I only had to spend 3 million dollars."

Arty cocked a brow. "Only three million?" he stated out of curiosity. "That's a bargain."

"And what's more," Billy exclaimed with a grin. "I did it with only 2 million dollars out of my own pocket."

Artemis Fowl Senior was intrigued. "How did you raise the extra one million?"

"It helps when you bribe several members of the Federal Board of Gaming Regulations in America." Billy proclaimed with a smile.

Arty playfully punched Billy in the shoulder as he laughed. "You sly dog you." Artemis then asked his Butler to pour them another glass.

As the butler poured the alcoholic beverage, Billy continued with a rant. "But you have to understand Arty," he began. "People in my hotel and gaming company back in the states give me weird looks when I mention something like I just told you. They don't know about the struggle guys like us had to go through. Sure we had the money, but we had to prove ourselves. And that meant slicing any throat that got in the way. And I plan on slicing a few more in the future."

Artemis Fowl Senior just smiled. "Well, as for me Billy," he stated with a puff of his cigar. "I'm taking a more diplomatic approach in my next business endeavor."

"Which is?" Billy asked.

"I'm trying to open up trading routes with Russia," Arty proclaimed.

Billy looked inquisitive. "Is that really safe?"

"Not really," Artemis Fowl Senior proclaimed with a grin. "But with the downfall of communism, the Fowl Empire has too much to gain not to jump on an opportunity like this. But do not fret my dear friend. With enough convincing, I'm pretty sure they'll welcome me with open arms."

Billy smiled and held up a glass.

"Here's to Sinatra's hand," Billy cackled. "There's a code amongst men who shake Sinatra's hand."

Artemis clinked his glass with Billy's. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

***2 years later. Blackrock Clinic: Dublin, Ireland* **

Artemis Fowl Senior felt like shit. Everything around him had pretty much crumbled into insanity these past two years. His family life, his mobility, his wealth; everything was on the verge of crashing. He felt a strong sense of pride in his son (Artemis Fowl the Second) knowing that he took the advice of being 'the man of the house while daddy was away.' It was because of his son, his mother stayed secure and their financial future at the moment seemed prosperous.

But he wouldn't have had to worry about such a thing had he have taken Angeline's advice and just stayed home.

He looked at his recently amputated leg and sneered. This fate suited him. He deserved every bit of torment and pain inflicted upon him.

Suddenly, at that moment, the nurse walked in with a smile on her face. She told Arty that he had a visitor. He expected either his wife or his son. He planned on visiting with them soon and having a long and lengthy conversation with them. Naturally he was shocked when he saw his old Bartleby's School-mate; dressed in the nines and looking like Frank Sinatra.

"So, I suppose that the Russian's didn't welcome you with open arms but rather with underwater missiles?" Billy teased.

Arty smiled. "Billy, it's good to see you." He then motioned his head towards the nurse. "It's ok. You can leave us alone."

As the nurse walked out, Billy took a seat by Arty's bedside.

"You know, for a while there, I really thought you had died," Billy declared. "But a small part of my brain kept hoping, kept wishing that you had made it out ok. And you know what? My wish came true."

Artemis Fowl Senior smirked. Had he not been fully drowsy from the medicine, he might've came up with something equally snarky or sarcastic to say back to him. Instead, the only thing that Timmy could come up with was, "How's business?"

Billy sighed as he got up from his chair and patted Artemis Senior on the shoulder. "It's doing good," Billy stated. "Really good," he elaborated. "I've just opened up two more casinos and both won a five-diamond award separately."

Artemis Fowl Senior was naturally surprised by this. "Wow Billy," Arty proclaimed breathless. "That's amazing."

"Nahh, it's just everyday life," Billy retorted with a smile. "I'm actually working on getting my own line of Casino Dice off the ground. I've had to create a plant out in Mexico in order to get produce up and running," Billy declared. "Dumb bastards down in Mexico didn't know what hit them."

Arty was confused by that statement. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Billy looked his old friend straight in the eyes. "Oh c'mon Arty," Billy exclaimed. "You know I'm not one for wasting money on that which is superfluous." As he talked, he sat on the edge of Arty's bedside. "If you're going to build a plant in Mexico and do it in collaboration with the Mexican government, you have to go through a whole bunch of superfluous bullshit. So you know what I said? I said 'fuck em,' and I made my own plant bypassing the Mexican code of worker-union laws. And also, I did it with only one million dollars out of my own pocket. The whole thing cost about $1,500,150. I saved approximately 1/3rd of the whole budget."

This fact, combined with Billy's seemingly nervous and on edge personality scared Timmy. He asked cautiously, "How did you save that much money?"

"Easy," Billy proclaimed "I stole money from former employees' life insurance policies."

Atry's heart sank. This man just admitted to performing a gruesome and greedy act all in the name of more money, and he did it with a smile. What scared Arty even more was the undeniable truth that this man was in fact a friend of his. It got Arty thinking. Suppose that he acted just like this man in his youth. Did that make him a monster? But one thought triumphed over all thoughts. _If he's a monster….am I a monster as well? _

"Wow….." Arty said breathless; trying to get across a fake sense of sincere pride for his friend. "That's….amazing…..Billy, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Billy stated as he got off the bed. "You know that this day is just an historic footnote on the epicenes that is 'The Bank.'"

Artemis Fowl Senior now started to get annoyed. Billy Bank now seemed like a very pretentious gentleman. It frightened Arty, knowing that now there was a slight possibility that he, Artemis Senior, was pompous as well.

"I've got so many ideas floating around my brain that I can't even fathom slowing down," Billy stated as he looked out the hospital window. "I get sick and tired of businessmen my age writing down pensions and asking for retirement. You know what I say? I say screw retirement. I want to go bigger, and grander. I've thought about opening a hotel in Tahiti. I've thought about creating my own line of Slot machines. But the biggest idea of all…..I had a dream one night Timmy; a dream of this grand hotel in the middle of Las Vegas. Its height would cast a shadow over all those great Casino's we grew up fantasizing about. The Flamingo, Caesar's Palace; all would tremble in the glory of this monstrosity. It's design would be like a giant DNA helix. But it would be colored gold and red and…I'm rambling aren't I?"

Arty was about to fall asleep when those last words fell upon his ears. "Huh. No, I was listening. It sounds like a good idea."

Billy's smile faded into a smaller, faint smile. "It's ok Artemis," Billy replied. "I've been a bit of a powder keg lately. Getting engaged does that to a man."

Artemis was flabbergasted; even more so considering what kind of man Billy was. Just who in their right minds would actually marry a prestigious asshole like Billy Bank? "Wow, congratulations," Artemis stated. "When's the date?"

"Two days from now," Billy stated. Suddenly his eyes widen. "Oh shit! That reminds me. I have to get some flowers today because tonight's the night of our dating anniversary." Billy opened the door and was just about to leave before he turned his head back to Mr. Artemis Fowl Senior. "It's great talking to you again Timmy," Billy exclaimed. "We should do this again sometime. Grab some lunch? Who knows? I gotta go. See ya later buddy."

Artemis vaguely smiled as Billy walked out the door. He stared into the ceiling as the thoughts went about his brain at light speed. Most of them centered on the wrong Timmy had done and the torment he put his family through. But now the thoughts had a different connotation to them. Now he thought about redemption. He thought about becoming a practical, family man.

And he already knew the first step. "Step 1," Artemis Senior announced to himself. "NEVER end up like Billy Bank."

* * *

***11 years later. Fowl Manor***

Preparation for the press conference was intense. Artemis Fowl Senior made it his sole duty to handle all the arrangements. After all, the press conference concerned his first born son. He still was baffled by the fact that he was back. Timmy's world had been shattered just a few weeks ago. First, his son came back from the dead. Second….fairies? That's how his son saved the family fortune? Granted, it was a genius plan, but fairies were to belong in fantasy books. But, apparently fantasy had became reality, as proven by the fact that Artemis Fowl Senior met Holly Short on the day of his son's re-birth.

Holly seemed like a fine young lady. He could tell that his son had feelings towards the good elf. He only hoped that his son would realize that soon enough.

Artemis Fowl Senior was in the midst of tackling the debacle of choosing what color the banner was supposed to be when suddenly his cell-phone rang. This was of great interest. Had it been a business call, the phone of Domovoi or the house phone would've gone off. Timmy's phone had only personal numbers of personal friends who called only to discuss personal business.

He answered the phone immediately. "Hello?"

A gruff but all too familiar voice answered. "Artemis. It's me, Billy Bank."

Artemis Fowl Senior's heart almost stopped. It had been 11 years since Arty Senior had spoken to Billy Bank face to face. Arty had kept up to date with how Billy was doing through various connections. Knowing that Billy had changed since the Fowl Star explosion, Artemis didn't want to personally contact Billy unless Billy contacted him. So, for today, he placed on a plastic smile and hoped that it could be seen through the telephone.

"Billy!" Arty proclaimed loudly and with fake enthusiasm. "Oh my God. It's been too long!"

"11 years," Billy replied. "11 years. I've missed talking to ya man."

"Oh I missed ya too," Artemis Fowl Senior replied. "So, what's up?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone before Billy spoke up again. When he did, his voice was low and deep. Artemis Fowl the First also realized that a distinctive American accent was forming. He considered it to be a subtle change for the man whom he once considered a friend long ago.

"You remember the last time we talked, and I spoke about this dream I had?" Billy stated.

11 years is a long time for one to remember a friend casually explaining a dream. "No," Arty replied truthfully.

Another pause. "Regardless," Billy retorted. "I dreamed about building this giant casino in Las Vegas and lo and behold, my dream is becoming a reality. I want you to be a part of it."

Artemis was shocked. "Really? Me? Why?"

"For many reasons," Billy began. "Three in particular. One, you are a personal and close friend of mine. Two, I understand that your son is working on some project-"

_"Nanowafer!" _Artemis Senior practically screamed. He couldn't help it. Anytime someone mentioned the project he just got the biggest smile on his face. He wanted to tell the whole world how proud he was of his son. "Oh Billy you would be delighted to know what these little buggers can do. You see, it's these small pieces of-"

"whoa, whoa, whoa," Billy chatted. "Slow down there Timmy," he said the last line with a little accent on the sentence, obviously amused by the fact that he could refer to his friend by his old name. "Like I was saying, if you work with me on this project, you could use the money to give your son some even greater financial backing."

There was a strong pause after Billy finished his sentence. Arty took the pause as a sign of hesitation. "You obviously are having trouble telling me the third reason why you want me to join," Artemis Senior commented.

"Well," Billy exclaimed. "I'll sound like a complete prick if I do tell you."

"Oh c'mon now Billy," Artemis Fowl Senior playfully chastised. "We're all friends here. Just spit it out."

Billy huffed and revealed his true motive for calling Artemis Fowl Senior. "Ok. So this hotel I'm making, it's big: really big. In fact it's so big that I've had to bribe some of the land owners into giving me some of their prime real-estate. They all want a spot on my administration board for my Casino and Hotel enterprises in America. But there are 11 land owners and only 9 spots available. I have to work something out. And then a thought occurred to me. I know someone who's a little better at this diplomacy bullshit than I am."

Artemis Senior thought about this. "So, you want me to sweet talk them into giving you some of their land?"

"Exactly," Billy sang. "So, what do you say?"

Artemis Fowl Senior told Billy that he would think about it and then hung up the phone. This was heavy and he currently had work to do for his son's press conference. He decided he would make a decision after tonight's party.

After the party, Artemis Fowl Senior did not forget his promise he made to himself about coming up with a decision. It was a hard and long thought process. On one hand, Billy was unpredictable. On the other hand Billy was an old friend. On one hand, although Casino enterprises were on the rise in America, most were illegal and Artemis Fowl Senior made a commitment to remain crime free until the day he died. On the other hand, all the money that could be made would help his son rebuild the nanowafer project.

It all came down to Billy's character. Over the years, the man had grown slimy, greedy, and way too shady for anyone to trust. But that was only based off of what Timmy saw 11 years ago. 11 years is a very long time. Perhaps Billy changed. Billy hoped for Artemis Senior's return, perhaps it was time for Artemis Senior to do the same.

Sending a text message at 2:30 am, Dublin time, Artemis Fowl Senior responded "I'm in."

* * *

***Six Months Later. Fowl Manor***

"Father," Artemis Fowl the Second proclaimed as he followed up close behind him on the stairs. "When it comes to Billy Bank you know that it's fairly obvious. The fact of the matter is you can't just rely on contracts with this man."

Artemis Fowl Senior however kept up his pace. Being an amputee 12 years strong, he had master the art of walking down the steps quickly with his prosthetic leg. He turned towards his first born son, whose face bared the emotional weight of concern and anxiety and began to comfort him as they made their way down the steps.

"Our lawyers have confirmed that the contracts are iron clad son," Artemis Fowl Senior proclaimed.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, and neither does Butler for that matter," Artemis Fowl the Second proclaimed.

"I understand your concern," Artemis Fowl Senior stated as finished off the final step. "But I'm doing this anyways."

Artemis Fowl the Second kept close behind his father as he made his way into the kitchen. The father went into the refrigerator and pulled out a set of caviar with gourmet crackers. He also pulled out two expensive bottles of water. He offered some to his son, which he gladly accepted. The two sat by the kitchen countertop and negotiated the events that would happen very soon.

"Artemis, you're still young," Artemis Senior told his son. "You have a full life ahead of you and what's more is you get the ability to live it longer than anyone else thanks to the fairy cloning process."

Artemis Fowl the Second gave forth his signature smug grin. "I still think it's a freak accident that the fairy DNA got mixed with my human DNA causing me to gain the life-span of a traditional elf."

"Regardless," Artemis Fowl Senior continued, not wanting to get mixed up in the mumbo jumbo that came with discussing fairy biology (he preferred human biology). "Knowing that you're so young and I'm so old; it frightens me sometimes. On top of that people remember your name but when someone refers to me, they get lost. You're the man of the estate now and I am but a faint shadow behind you. Do you know how traditional Inuit Eskimos deal with their elderly? They put them on ice-floats and have them drifted out to sea to defend for themselves."

"Father, that's just a myth," Artemis Fowl the Second consoled him.

"Still, it isn't going to happen to me Son," Artemis Fowl the First commanded. "I can still hunt."

"Father," Artemis Fowl the Second began. "If you're so concern about what people will remember of you after you pass away, I'll get a street named after you. Or better yet, I'll dedicate the launching of my Nanowafer project in your honor."

"Arty," his father exclaimed quietly and gently. "That's great an all, and I appreciate your offer, but the money we will gain from this will directly help you with your project." With a sip of his water, he exclaimed. "Artemis. I have to do this!"

There was silence in the air for the longest time. The two stared into each other's eyes. Both knew that this conversation was a stalemate. Neither one of them won yet neither one of them felt defeated. Both would continue on doing whatever it was they had set out to do from the beginning.

With a sigh, Artemis Fowl the Second requested something important. "Dad, please do me one favor," he begged. "Don't get too heavily invested in this project. I don't want you to get hurt if Billy pulls something nasty."

"I completely understand son," Artemis Fowl Senior sated as he rose up from his chair. "But I don't think Billy would let me name his hotel if he planned on doing something terrible to me later."

Artemis Fowl the Second's eyebrows rose up. "Really? What did you decide to name the place?"

"The Midas," Artemis Senior proclaimed with grin.

Artemis Fowl the Second grew a grin too. He knew that "the Midas" had to be an anticipated name. Knowing his father, and knowing his father's father, why wouldn't he have named a hotel after the Greek fabled king known for turning anything to gold upon a touch?

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. 37****th**** floor of the 108****th**** story hotel***

"BILLY!"

"ARTY!"

It's really a rare sight to see two grown men hugging each other. Nevertheless, that's what both bodyguards began witnessing as Artemis Fowl Senior and Billy Bank gripped each other tightly. Both had that traditional dialect of two old men. Both exclaimed happiness and companionship based off simple phrases of "ohh's" and "It's so good to see you again."

The meeting itself was just about as odd as the two men who hugged each other. Billy and Artemis agreed that neither they nor their body guards would carry any weapons. On top of that, they were standing in the middle of a concrete floor surrounded by pipes. The hotel was still under construction and at the moment of the meeting, the 37th floor had just completed out lining. When all would be said and done, the entire hotel would be 108 stories high. It was a feat that made anyone excited.

Speaking of excited, when Artemis pulled away, he was so hyper-active that he could barely stand upright. "Are there more items for my punch lists?" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I got so much energy I can hardly sleep from the excitement."

"Where are we at on the Visas for the chefs?" Billy Bank inquired. It was a typical Billy Bank move just like Artemis Fowl Senior to get straight down to business.

"My man in Washington said they'll be stamped by the time we open," Artemis Fowl Senior began.

"Nope, that's not good enough," Billy Bank said.

"That's what I told him," Artemis Fowl Senior exclaimed as he reached into the inside of his jacket. He revealed a piece of paper. It was a document from Arty's man in Washington ensuring that the Visas would be stamped six months from the day they opened. That meant that two days from now, all chefs would have their visas stamped and they would be legally able to work inside the hotel.

Billy looked up from the paper and smiled. "Thank you Timmy,"

"My pleasure," Artemis Senior exclaimed with a grin. "Also, because I know it mattered to you, I spoke with the City Council of Las Vegas over Skype and I got them to make some arrangements. The one-way street that used to lead away from the rear entrance now leads towards the rear entrance."

Billy Bank caught on to what Artemis was saying just in time for him to speak up. This caused both of them to say the exact same sentence simultaneously. "ALL ROADS LEAD TO THE MIDAS!"

The two old men laughed and hugged each other again. Today was indeed a glorious day.

When Artemis Fowl Senior pulled away again, he began to analyze the place with a bit more scrutiny. Although he smiled greatly, he wondered where in the hotel his desk would sit. Obviously because he was a partner, Artemis Fowl Senior had to have his own desk in the hotel. Even though he would be in The Manor most of the time, Artemis Fowl Senior wouldn't mind enjoying a couple of days inside his own Las Vegas hotel. On top of that, because he was a partner, perhaps he got some benefits? A private pool swimming time perhaps?

"So where's the partner's desk going to be located at?" Artemis Fowl Senior inquired.

That's when the bombshell was dropped.

"No partner's desk," Billy answered.

…..Artemis Fowl Senior was confused. He turned to face Billy, who seemed to have a very evil smile on his face.

"…so…just two desks?" he inquired.

"No, just one desk. _My desk," _Billy proclaimed.

Artemis Fowl Senior's jaw dropped to the floor. He looked completely mystified. Even Butler who stood next to him was in complete shock; even though he predicted that Billy Bank would pull such a terrible move.

"The arrangement," Billy explained. "Has been changed...was changed…..as a matter of fact, _there was no arrangement." _

"….everyone said you would do this to me," Artemis Fowl Senior proclaimed. With each word, he got madder. With each sentence, he got louder. And as he got louder, he got closer to Billy Bank's face; hoping to terrify the tan, small, gray-haired Irishman. "EVERYONE! My Son, My Wife, My Butler; but I told them they had it all wrong. I told them that I knew you way back since Saint Bartleby's! I told them that me and Billy both shook Sinatra's hand. THERE'S A CODE AMONGST MEN WHO SHAKE SINATRA'S HAND!"

Billy's response: "Screw Sinatra's hand."

Timmy's heart broke. "Screw?" he said with an awestruck whimper.

"You're dead weight," Billy Bank clarified with vigor. "What am I going to do? Carry you? Baby You? Feed you? I told you I'm not in the business of doing superfluous things. Artemis, YOU'RE OUT!"

"Never!" Timmy shouted back. "I would never give into you, you scum!"

"Oh, and now he's name calling," Billy whispered to his Butler.

"I got you the lands of all the 11 land owners of this property; 6 of which by the way are now chairmen of your Administration Board of your hotel enterprises in America, and I was promised 50% INTREST IN RETURN!" Artemis Fowl Senior explained.

"Which, I am going to ask you to sign over, for a small cash refund," Billy told him.

The Butler beside Billy step over. He revealed in his right hand, a suitcase. Timmy didn't even have to see what was inside the case to realize what was going on. Timmy already knew what was inside. Hell, if one watched enough James Bond or heist films, they too would know what was inside the suitcase. At that moment, the Butler also pulled out a paper; the contract. He also pulled out a pen.

"NEVER!" Artemis Fowl Senior shouted. "I'm not signing it!"

Suddenly, Artemis felt tipsy. Thankfully, Butler caught him in time before something terrible happened. Artemis, in his rage, had made his way close to the edge and almost fell over. Butler thankfully hosted him back up and placed him on his feet.

But after such a scare, Timmy's eyes finally opened themselves as to why Billy wanted him and Butler to come unarmed, and also why they had to have this meeting on the highest floor.

"What are you going to do? Throw me over the edge?" Artemis Fowl Senior announced.

And that is when Billy delivered the crushing blow. "I don't want to."

Artemis Fowl the First world sank into itself. A black hole appeared and it sucked away any hope and happiness left in Artemis Senior's life. This was no longer Billy. This monster was "The Bank." And he had just screwed him over, like he did so many other people before him.

"This is wrong," Arty mumbled under his breath. "This is all wrong."

* * *

When Artemis Fowl Senior began to sign the paper, he began to sweat. By the time he was finished, the old man was completely drenched. On top of that, he was shaking. Butler was mildly concerned for Artemis Fowl Senior, but Arty kept insisting that he was fine. But this was a lie. Artemis knew something was terribly wrong. He felt hot and weak. He felt like he couldn't breathe. But he didn't want Butler to help him at this dire moment of pure humiliation.

He dropped the pen after he signed the last thing he needed to sign.

"You're leaving me….with nothing," Artemis Fowl Senior exclaimed quietly as he shook.

Billy hummed. "You know, you're right," he proclaimed. "And it's rude."

At that point, Billy reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Placing it into Artemis Senior's hands, he announced, "Have this. It's a fresh new batch." And with that, he began to walk away.

Artemis Senior looked down at his hands. His world exploded. It was a poker chip. Just a simple poker chip. But what was written on it made all the difference. Where once, it would've said "The Midas," the Poker chip now read "The Bank."

Artemis Fowl the First looked up at Billy, who was walking away.

"You changed the name," Artemis yelled in disbelief.

Without looking behind him, Billy Bank barked in the air. "I LIKE IT BETTER! DON'T YOU?"

His heart. His heart hurt. Every muscle in his body began to clench and he could hear himself not being able to breathe. He collapsed on one knee as he felt like the unbearable heat was about to cook him alive. Butler went down by Arty's side and with much concerned, asked if he was alright.

Timmy said only three words. "Get a Doctor."

And with that, his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Billy Martin

**Hey Guys. Sup. I hope that this gets posted before the end of June 21, 2013. Otherwise, it will be posted sometime around the first week of July. Why is this so? Because, I will be leaving Saturday, June 22 to Nashville, Tennessee to record a music video for a song off my EP. The song is called "Wild Child," and if you would like, I will post a link to the ITunes page and the YouTube page once it gets posted. It's very exciting to see my career in music finally start to take off. **

**In the meantime, I got some writing to do. I have a little request as well. I really like the reviews you all are giving me. They are insightful and positive. However, I really wish I can get more. Every author always wants more reviews. I will be very busy near the end of July and as stated before, I will be completely away from my computer from June 22nd-June, 29****th****. I would really like to find time to work on the forth chapter but I may loose interest if I feel like it's not worth it. Know what I'm saying, lolz.**

**Yes; I will be keeping the newest chapter hostage. Don't worry; I won't do it for long. If you can get me 20 reviews, I immediately begin work on the next chapter. I'm looking forward to it; it details Arty's plan. And, a certain surprise guest appearance from an old character. **

**But in the mean time, stay safe, stay awesome, and as always, here's the newest chapter of "Breaking the Bank." **

* * *

"So," Foaly began, drawing out his o's in an exaggerated manner. He nudged Qwan in the ribs, and moved his eyebrows mischievously. "Human women?"

Qwan continued looking off into space. He sighed a strangely disappointed sigh. "Yes," he replied.

Foaly neighed in a chuckle and then patted Qwan on the back. He understood the concern, but found it absolutely ridiculous that Qwan was worrying over such a frivolous matter.

The warlock turned to look Foaly in the eyes. "What do you think it means?"

Foaly stifled his laughter and then shrugged his shoulders. "I chalk it up to natural instincts," Foaly commented. "If you remember our history, long ago before the great wars, many magical creatures and mud men mated consensually and even had children."

"But not warlocks," Qwan reminded his centaur friend. "That damn pesky chromosome needed for magic just simply wouldn't transfer for some reason."

"That still leaves me baffled," Foaly stated. "There had been recorded incidents of fairy/human hybrids, dwarf/human hybrids. Hell, there were even Goblin hybrids at one point. Not sure how. They have a face only a mother could love….but with you guys….you got the short end of the stick."

"Magic is our universe," Qwan said in a low voice. He spoke as though he was trying to explain his races' ill fate. "It's our birth-right and we need it to survive. Apparently we also need it to procreate. If you don't have magic in your system and you want a child with a warlock, you can only settle for getting screwed."

Foaly hummed in deep thought. "Perhaps after this mission, I should research this topic a bit more. I might even devote all my studies towards figuring out the great mystery," Foaly announced to Qwan. "I mean, to this day, no one knows why the chromosomes of a warlock and a human are non-compatible. Hell, if I discover something of great value, I might even get more recognition."

"As if you need any more recognition," Qwan replied smiling. "If you remember clearly, it was that same lust for attention that caused the downfall of Opal Koboi."

"But, unlike Opal," Foaly corrected Qwan. "I have you guys to bring me down to a realistic mindset." After this comment, Foaly and Qwan made eye contact. Foaly patted Qwan on his back again; symbolizing a deep friendship and connection between the two. Hell, anybody that knew Qwan considered the warlock to be a deeply engaging and wonderful friend. It was quite possibly his character that drew people towards him. He had a deep understanding of the universe that most warlocks do. But even he had his moments, such as his confusion with No.1's sexual identity.

"Anyways," Foaly continued. "I would just let it go. I mean, at this point in time, No.1's not getting with a human girl and for that matter, as long as he keeps himself under control, this sort of issue shouldn't be an issue until many years from now. You got time till then to figure something out."

Qwan smiled. "Thanks Foaly," he replied.

At that moment, Artemis and Holly appeared walking down the corridor and both Foaly and Qwan's heads perked up. Artemis and Holly walked with a commanding presence. They marched down the hallway as if fire was on their trail. Once they arrived at the doors where Foaly and Qwan stood at, Artemis announced, "Gentlemen, it's time I bring you up to speed." Then, all 4 of them entered the room where the rest of the guests were waiting.

The room they entered was the conference room. Arty nicknamed this place the 'plan,' room. A lot of good memories were made in this room. He could distinctly remember planning the kidnapping of a fairy many years ago in this exact same room. Ironically, the chair he sat in during that particular meeting was now occupied by the presence of Holly Short. Artemis smiled. Life had a way of just being hilarious sometimes.

The room was very spacious and dimly lit. However, the multiple televisions that lay against the east wall provided enough light for the room that if one were to have turned off the overhead chandelier lights, the guests could still sit at the large oak table and see each other's faces from across the table; even at night. The table itself, as stated before, was oak. It was oval shaped and could fit 13 people, leaving just one chair at this point in time, unoccupied. On the surface of the table was the Fowl coat of arms, engraved in a burnt-in style.

The floor was covered with purple and red carpeting, save for the main desk area which sat at the end of the room where one would enter in from the hallway. That area was covered with wood flooring. There were two couches leading up to the long spacious room where the table sat. Both couches had a nightstand on opposite arms with a lamp. The walls leading up to the table where covered with ghastly large illustrations of modern art and tokens from Artemis Fowl Senior's thieving days. The last wall was wasn't even a wall. It was a large window that looked out into the Dublin country side and shoreline. It's amazingly large curtains were red, and at this moment, they were drew closed.

With all the guests seated around the table, Artemis took his spot at one end of the table; his back facing the window, and began to tell everyone what he told Holly out in the hallway earlier. As he began to inform his accomplice of the dire importance of their mission, he could see the radical change of emotional stances in their eyes. They went from being confused, to being angry, and when he finished the story, everyone was shocked and somewhat sadden.

A long silence appeared after that moment. Mulch broke the silence with a sigh.

"Damn," the dwarf stated. "Artemis Senior….I guess he was always too trusting."

"_Is," _Artemis corrected his friend. "_Is _too trusting, Mulch. "

"Whoops," Mulch declared in shock, unaware that those words slipped out of his mouth. "My bad."

"Man, why didn't he listen to you at all?!" Doodah Day exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention towards the baffled dwarf. "I mean, I somewhat understand ignoring the concerns of your wife, and even your son. But then the Butler gets involved as well, and you still go through with it?"

"Ok, next time he tries something stupid," Butler proclaimed; eyes focusing on nothing. "You talk to him."

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He felt nervous and frustrated at the same time. He felt frustrated because he knew that pulling off this new mission would require absolute cooperative effort from each member of the team; and the effort it would take to get all his friends working together and agreeing with him would be a struggle. He felt nervous because he knew that the next piece of information, which he was about to bestow upon his crew, would put this cooperative effort to the test, and it would make or break the entire plan.

"Look," the genius began. "My father is hurt and I know how that makes me feel. I know what it makes me want to do."

"Oh, I tell ya what I'm gonna do," Juliet proclaimed loudly. "I'm going to get my hands on Billy and I don't care if it gets messy."

"Me too," Grub agreed. "I'll drive you. We'll catch him once he's leaving his hairstylist or something."

"Good," Foaly confirmed. "Then I'll inject him with a sleeping potion."

"Although I disapprove of violence," Qwan stated in his enlighten voice. "Why wouldn't you just kill him?"

"Because it would be much more hideous to put him to sleep and then cover him with lye so when he wakes up he'll be dissolving," No.1 retorted.

Trouble Kelp smiled. "Good, I like the way you think," he told No.1. "But we'll have to find a place to dump the body."

Meanwhile, as this conversation sprang up out of nowhere, Holly and Artemis looked at each other. Both knew that this mission was going to be a lot harder than what was expected. The valiant pride and powerful emotions sweeping through the room were toxic. Someone had to handle this quickly.

"All are valid ideas," Holly practically shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. She successfully did so and everyone now looked towards her. "I love the enthusiasm guys…..but…"

The room turned cold. The only one not looking at Holly was Angeline, but that was only a minor detail. Basically, this moment amounted to 9 people all looking at Holly and all thinking the exact same thing. _But what? _

Artemis took over the line of dialogue from there. "But," Artemis confirmed. "If we are going to do this mission with the best intentions, we have to go into it with my father's intentions. We not only have to consider what's best for my father, we also have to consider what my father would do in this situation." At this point, Artemis gulped. He sighed a little bit and then continued his monologue. "This means, that we have to offer Billy Bank a 'Billy Martin.'"

Artemis had closed his eyes in anticipation. He expected to open his eyes to a room filled with angered stares and flabbergasted expressions. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with great confusion.

"…I take it that most of you guys have never heard of a 'Billy Martin?'" Artemis inquired.

Everyone in the room replied with numerous stares and befuddled glances; which basically proclaimed _I have no earthly idea what you're talking about. _The only exception to this response was Butler and Angeline, who both shared a downcast and somber expression.

Artemis looked towards Juliet, somewhat stunned. "Juliet? You don't even know what a 'Billy Martin' is?"

"Isn't that an alcoholic beverage?" she asked.

Butler grumbled. "It's that too." Then he looked up. "Artemis, would you fill my sister in on what you're referring too. I'm afraid I don't have the heart to tell her."

Artemis nodded in agreement. Knowing what a Billy Martin meant, Artemis could see why Butler would be hesitant to inform Juliet of what the plan was. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled, loosening his nerves before beginning his speech.

"A 'Billy Martin,' refers to a certain act preformed between two criminals. It's optional and is typically used when the two parties know each other," Artemis explained. Then he sat down at the table. "Basically, it's an offer of redemption. It's a way to let one party off the hook from payback or sabotage. If the offer is accepted, and the offering party is reimbursed fully, it is promised that the offered party is let off the hook. In other words, if Billy accepts the Billy Martin, as long as he pays back my father, he gets off scotch free."

Now Artemis could see the expressions of anger flowing through the room. Juliet looked like she was about to explode. Her face glowed bright red with rage. She made several attempts to start a dialogue but her anger caused her to stutter greatly. Then, exploding she screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You're telling me that if Billy accepts this offer we just let him _go?!" _

"Those are the rules," Holly mumbled in equal annoyance. But she fully accepted what Artemis planned on doing. After all, it was _his _father, and he did briefly explain the entire concept to her just moments before they entered the room.

No.1 slammed his fists on the table causing everyone to jump. "No!" he shouted. "Those are the rules for someone who understands the rules. And apparently, Billy doesn't understand the rules because if he did, Artemis Fowl Senior would not be in the position he's in right now. So I say, forget him. Billy doesn't deserve the chance."

Everyone at the table nodded their heads slowly in recognition. Everything that No.1 stated made perfect sense. It did seem a bit rash and stupid to simply give the criminal a way out, especially after what he did to Arty Senior. Emotions were high and all at the table wanted Billy to pay. Everyone at the table seemed to be so captivated with No.1's words that they all hummed in approval.

All except one…

Artemis noticed that his mother, as soon as he mentioned the Billy Martin, remained perfectly still and quiet at her end of the table. She seemed to be staring down at the table, as though lost in her own thoughts. This frightened Arty somewhat. With concern, he asked, "Mother, what's your opinion on this?"

Angeline Fowl looked up slowly. The entire table now directed their attention to the Irish woman. When she spoke, she did it fluently, without hesitation, yet with comfort, conviction, and power. It was moments like these that Artemis truly understood why Angeline made a perfect Fowl. She could speak to everyone on a level that was neither depreciative nor authoritative. It was that motherly voice that made everything she said seem so perfect and pure.

"Arty and Billy, before this incident, were very good friends. Even as he became more of a crime lord and…..less of a father, he and Billy remained in contact and stayed on good terms," Angeline informed her audience. They were captivated. "The old, ruthless Artemis would be jumping the gun to slit Billy's throat now….but as you know son, that isn't Timmy no more. Timmy tried to change his and our lives around. He wanted to be a better man. The new Timmy would try to find the good in Billy's heart, and would offer peace instead of war."

That was when she said the line that confirmed everyone's position on the mission.

"Yes No.1, Billy doesn't deserve the chance….but for Timmy….we should give him the chance."

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. "The Bank," hotel and casino* **

Artemis sat in the manager's office which was currently under construction, patiently and anxiously. The flight to Las Vegas had been very well. The limo chaperon that Billy Bank offered to all his important guests was greatly appreciated by Artemis Fowl the Second. When he arrived at the building, Artemis was completely awestruck by what he saw. The giant DNA-helix rose to the sky as though at any second it would come crashing down. It was ungodly, but so beautiful as well. Sufficient to say that Artemis was astounded and impressed by what Billy had accomplished.

But Billy would not have been able to accomplish such a feat had it not been for Arty's father. This is what kept Artemis from being distracted by Billy's monstrous designs. This building, or at least half of it, _belonged _to Timmy. It was Arty's job to bring it back and knock some sense into Billy in the process.

But he wouldn't do it with violence. Oh no. He knew far too well that his father would try to find a way to strike diplomacy. Arty knew that he had to offer the Billy Martin. He finally got all of his crew to comply with the order, so he had to follow through with it to the end.

As Artemis sat in the room which was under construction, he began to take note on what the hotel was beginning to look like. To say that Billy had a flare for the over-exaggerated would be an understatement. Billy must've taken advice from the Fowl motto because everything seemed to be in a hue of gold. The legs that propped up Billy's front desk, was solid gold. The window panes, although long and thin and barely noticeable, were noticeably golden. As Artemis looked down at the floor, he even noticed that he marble tilling had gold shavings imprinted inside it. It made Artemis want to throw up. The irony of the situation however did not escape him, so the only thing the genius did was smile.

After a few minutes of patient waiting, Artemis was cut off guard when he heard the massive crashing sound of Billy entering his office from behind him. Both double doors flew open wildly as Billy made his way into the room. Behind Billy was a completely stunned employee who appeared to be one of the construction workers, as self-evident by the hard hat on his head. Billy didn't even raise his head up to look at him as he straightened his cuff links and made his way towards his desk.

"I need answers before I ask questions," Billy shouted to his worked. "¿Comprendes?"

Billy continued walking up the steps and made his way over to his desk. He knew that Artemis had been waiting for him all day, but he was in the process of trying to get the Irish brat out of his office as quickly as possible. So making little eye contact as possible, hoping to piss off Arty's nobility status, Billy began his sentence while arranging items on his desk.

"So, some I guys I take seriously," he proclaimed. "Told me you were a serious guy, and that I should take you seriously as well."

Artemis, knowing full and well what Billy was doing, tried holding back his smug grin as he spoke. "Yes," he began. "You see Billy; I come here on behalf of my father who is terribly ill after the shock you put him through."

Billy took notice of those words and looked at Artemis briefly and in a somewhat state of shock. He wasn't aware that Timmy was sick.

"I am only on the lookout for my father's best interest," Artemis informed Billy. "Now, I have come here with the offer to make him whole again. I propose to you-"

At this point, Artemis was interrupted by the small, yet obnoxiously laughter of Billy Bank. "Oh, you're going to _propose?_" he stated sarcastically. Billy continued to laugh. As he cackled, Artemis deep down inside felt and incomprehensible anger that made him want to kill. When Billy finally calmed down, he smiled as he looked Artemis in the face.

"What is this, a Billy Martin?" Billy proclaimed. "Forget it. I pass. Take your best shot at me."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. _Well that certainly was quick, _he thought with amazement at the situation.

At this point, Billy got up and walked over to the large windows of his office which, like the manor windows of the 'plan' room, they basically accounted for an entire wall. Billy looked out and into the city below.

"Take a look out there Artemis," Billy proclaimed. "What do you see? Buildings? Hotels? All answers would be true but to me, I see an empire." He then turned back to Arty and with a smile; he made his way towards his desk again, and sat down. "You know, the last time I check," Billy continued. "And I check every day; my name was listed as the number one highest holder of property value in this state."

"Which means you got a lot more to lose," Artemis declared with a smug grin.

"Oh, I don't lose," Billy proclaimed with conviction. Then he laughed. "People who bet on me to lose lose, and they lose big." He looked Artemis dead in the eyes and his voice became low and sinister. "If you're coming after me, you better know that I am decisive, and quick, and when I strike, I slice like a goddamn hammer."

Artemis continued his smug grin, but was in fact somewhat shocked by Billy's response. "So, you're not going to make my father whole again?"

Billy at this point was obviously annoyed by Artemis's constant pestering. This was shown by the way Billy spoke rudely to Artemis in the next sentence. "If Timmy was too old or too stupid not to see what was coming, then he doesn't belong in the world of tough business. He's doing the right thing; he's rolling over and dying. Good. Now, I got business, get the hell out of here."

Artemis at first continued to sit in the chair across Billy's desk; mystified. But, after a while, he took Billy's advice and made his way out the room and eventually out the door of Billy's hotel. But before Artemis could step a single foot out of Billy's office, Billy stated something that caused that monster from before to roar inside him once more.

"I'll send you guys' flowers or something," Billy muttered.

Although he couldn't see it, Artemis's sneer was so vicious, that even brutal attack dogs would've quaked in fear had they saw it. There was going to be hell to pay. Hell to pay.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

**Hey Guys. I'm back from Nashville. I didn't get to 20 reviews but I got 15 and that's good enough. Lolz. I recognize that with long stories like mine it takes forever for someone to read a chapter and eventually they just loose interest. Completely understandable. But I want to send a very welcoming and warming shout out to all those who reviewed because they were extremely helpful and encouraging. One guy even said that this was the best Artemis Fowl fic he had seen. Far too kind sir. Far too kind. :P**

**Nashville was awesome. The music video was shot and we should expect it to be fully edited and uploaded sometime in August. On top of that, once we get that completed, my EP will shortly be up on ITunes. If you guys want a glimpse at the type of music I play, check out my YouTube Channel themetalman3. **

**Anyways, this chapter will be a long one so strap yourselves in. Please Review, Share, and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

***6 months later. Las Vegas, Nevada. "The Bank," hotel and Casino.***

The plane to Las Vegas was surprisingly tolerable and quite comforting. This was partly so because she was able to purchase a seat in first class, and spending several hours in a plane is much more enjoyable in First Class rather than Coach. (Hell, anything is better than Coach). That being said, there were some minor drawbacks, such as the jet lag she experienced once she exited the plane. Not to mention the fact that customs was a pain in the ass to get through.

But once she left the airport, she immediately discovered that the owner of the hotel had offered a limousine ride to the establishment. This made her smile. If only he knew what her true intentions were. With a smug grin, she entered the black vehicle and relaxed in style as the driver began its course to "The Bank." Although the ride was short, she was able to catch up on some sleep and by the time she arrived at the hotel she felt rejuvenated and in a completely better mood than the one she was in when she first arrived in Las Vegas.

At the front desk, she explained that she was visiting a friend by the name of "Sir Frank Tana." Immediately, the hotel staff was able to give her the room number. They even had a baggage boy lead the way. She smiled once again in faint bliss. "_Only Artemis would have his pseudonym be an anagram for Frank Sinatra," She_ thought merrily.

The elevator ride was short. "The Bank" hotel had many different elevators all having a top speed of 60 miles per hour. In her mind, this was somewhat drastic. She would go as far to say that the owner of this hotel was completely crazy to have elevators so fast. But, she really didn't care. She only shrugged off the crazy concept and was content with how things were running smoothly.

When her baggage boy arrived at the door, they were greeted by the presence of a 5'4, brown skinned, auburn haired lady, dressed gracefully in a black silk dress. She told the handler that she was ok to handle the bags herself, and as the auburn haired girl placed the bags inside, she invited the woman to come on in.

Once inside, the two women hugged each other contently. Artemis Fowl emerged from the corner.

"Thanks for helping us out Minerva," Artemis proclaimed.

Minerva smiled as she looked over Holly's shoulder. "Thanks for the 65,000 pounds," Minerva exclaimed. She came loose from Holly's hug and took a seat by the window. "But I must warn you," she explained. "These things take time. We'll have to renegotiate on prices."

Artemis shrugged and gave off an understanding hum. "That's fair."

At that precise moment, a loud voice bellowed from the kitchen, exclaiming "I recognize that voice." This sound was followed up by the sound of heavy footsteps coming into the room. When Butler entered the living room of the villa, Minerva immediately jumped out of her seat. Butler greeted her with a grin and open arms begging for a hug. Minerva complied and rushed the old man, gripping him tightly.

"It's so good to see you again," Minerva mumbled into his chest.

"I concur," Butler proclaimed. "It's been too long." As Minerva pulled away, the two looked at each other directly in the eyes. Butler then asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Minerva stated, "The usual."

Butler confirmed her order with a slight nod. "Green Tea. I'll get right on that," he uttered. Then he proceeded into the kitchen to do his business.

As Butler left the living room, Artemis caught Minerva's eyes and raised a brow. "I never knew you liked green tea."

"I only like it when Butler prepares it," Minerva explained. "He never burns it. He pours it just before boiling point, not after."

Artemis shrugged slightly and nodded greatly. "It's an art form. It truly is."

Minerva sighed and stretched herself out in the chair, making herself more comfortable and at home. She caught the glance of Holly. "I noticed it immediately when I saw you but I was waiting for the opportune chance to say it. You've grown quite a bit since I've last saw you."

Holly laughed shortly. "All thanks to Foaly," she stated. "He made this serum that makes me into a human for 72 hours. It's great but the downside is the fact that I outgrew most of my clothes. I had to borrow this dress from Angeline's collection."

Minerva cocked and eyebrow. "Are the parents here?"

"They're on their way," Artemis proclaimed. "I rented out an entire _Holiday Inn_hotel across the street to make room for most of our illegal activities associated with planning and preparations for our heist. I gave my parents the biggest room there so they can experience our victory first hand."

"Don't get your hopes up Arty," Holly exclaimed with a chastising look. "We've been caught in a rut for the past six months."

Although Minerva was greatly shocked by this revelation, she didn't show it through her facial expressions, but rather her voice. "Good lord. How stuck are you?"

"Stuck," Holly proclaimed righteously.

"More like stalled," Artemis tried correcting his fairy friend. Being a Fowl, Arty's tremendous ego would not allow him to accept the humility of their failure so far.

But Holly was unaffected by this ego, as self evident when she retorted, "More like _stuck_," with a vicious vocal annotation on the word '_stuck.'_

Minerva relaxed herself again. "Run it by me," she commanded. "Don't leave anything out. I want the full picture."

Holly and Artemis looked at each other briefly. In those brief seconds, approximately several thousand trillion megabytes of information were telepathically sent between the two (figuratively of course). All of this was possible by simple facial expressions. The information in question regarded just how much was needed in order to present Minerva the full picture of what the gang was experiencing. With a shrug of her left shoulder, Holly concluded that the entire gang was needed to help bring Minerva up to speed.

Placing a finger in his ear, pressing on his communicator, Artemis said aloud, "Everyone, meet us at the villa. I want all magical creatures to take a serum for disguise. No.1, I understand that you haven't perfected you disguise spell as you've told us a thousand times before, so for the purposes of saving up as much serum as possible for the rest of the gang, please don't drink any. Just simply wrap yourself in camo-foil. And yes, you can remove it when you get inside the villa. None of the actual rooms themselves have security cameras inside them. Be here in approximately 10 minutes. Over and out."

* * *

10 minutes later, the fleet of guest all piled into the villa. Many would ask why Artemis would even want to be inside the hotel that he was planning on robbing, seeing as how it would be the most dangerous place to be located at. There were two specific reasons why Artemis decided to locate himself and his butler inside the hotel. 1. It provided an inside look at Bank's operations. 2. There was a great thrill of being inside 'the heart of the beast,' as Arty referred to it.

When the guest arrived, Minerva tried her best to stifle a laugh. She thought briefly about how this scene might've appeared to a stranger if they creatures hadn't have taken their serum just moments ago. It would've been a complete topsy-turvy experience. Dwarves, elves, warlocks, centaurs and bodyguards were piling into a Las Vegas casino room, and yet to Minerva, this was just a normal occurrence. Being friends with Artemis Fowl, at this point, she became use to it.

But now, everyone appeared like normal human beings, which did remove the fun out of the situation somewhat for her. However, Minerva discovered that although the disguises made the creatures look like normal human beings, certain aspects of their physicality were somewhat enhanced. For example, although Mulch's jaw was no longer as large as his dwarf jaw, he still contained a very square-jawed look. His teeth were also fairly big, but only big in human terms, and his beard was something of a work of art. Foaly was very tall and lanky, much like his old centaur self and his lower body did appear to be somewhat stronger than his upper body.

Minerva was briefly shocked by the appearance of No.1. The Demon just seemed to appear out of thin air, and since he took no serum or had no disguise on, it caught Minerva off guard. No.1 remarked humorously about how their last encounter with each other wasn't so great in his favor. "Seeing as how last time you placed me in a cage," he proclaimed, "it's safe to say that this meeting with you today is so far going great." Minerva laughed and opted to give No.1 a hug instead of a handshake. She apologized for her behavior in the past, but No.1 told her it was alright; saying that he decided that bygones were meant to be bygones long ago. She then exclaimed that it was great to see him again, to which he replied, "It's good to see you too."

When the greetings were all exchanged, and the dust had finally been settled, all the crew took a seat around Artemis Fowl as Juliet and Domovoi prepared a screening of the PowerPoint that Artemis created on his laptop long ago. "This PowerPoint has been updated with new information and data greatly, thanks to the collaborative efforts of everyone here," Artemis explained to Minerva.

The French girl was somewhat baffled. "PowerPoint? You're certainly going low-tech with this heist."

"It's in honor of my father," Artemis proclaimed. "In his stride, the PowerPoint was the cutting edge of technology used for planning these sorts of operations. Besides, we need to save as much money as possible for any future hiccups in our plan."

With that being said, Butler dimmed the lights as the lap-top and projector kicked on. Artemis activated the PowerPoint and the show began. The first few slides were aerial-photos of the hotel, mixed in with some blue-prints and inside shots of many of the various hotel hallways, rooms, and restaurants.

"Billy Bank is swinging for the fences this time," Artemis stated. "Forget weekenders or conventioneer's, Bank made this place for WHALES! The marble was handpicked in Italy. The chefs inside all of their 16 restaurants were mentioned in Forbes magazine and Huffington post. And the villas, for his big players, the silverware is actually made of solid gold."

The pictures then changed to some various shots and videos of Billy Bank scanning the insides of his hotel. Whenever a video emerged on the screen, a little "play" icon would appear directly in the middle of the screen. Once Artemis clicked on the icon with his mouse, the video would begin to play.

"Billy Bank's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness; ego," Artemis explained. "His compulsive behavior of checking and rechecking every inch of the hotel's property for the grand opening leaves him mentally drained and behaviorally inapt for social situations." This was proven by a video of Billy Bank destroying a potted plant inside his hotel because one of the maids forgot to water it, causing the plant to slightly crinkle and become brown. "This is no longer an addiction or a compulsion," Artemis described as the Billy Bank on screen decimated the potted plant. "It's a sickness, and it's beyond Billy's control."

"Much to your favor," Minerva added.

"Mostly," Artemis replied.

Another video popped up on the screen. The thumbnail revealed two women inside what appeared to be one of the many restaurants inside the hotel. One woman was young; approximately age 23, and she was white with long curly brown hair running down her back. She was dressed in the apparel of a waitress. The other woman was much older, but was still fairly attractive. By her appearance, one would estimate that she might've been 30 years of age. She was actually 40 years old, and in top physical shape. She had short blonde hair, and was Italian. Her dress signified a position of high power and establishment.

"Billy Bank's right hand man is a woman," Artemis said aloud. "Her name: Nicole Zeta." Artemis then pressed play and turned up the volume, as the audio was very crucial to the significance of the video.

The video showed Nicole pinching the arm of the waitress with a scrutinizing look. The waitress in question looked like she was about to cry. Her voice even cracked slightly when she exclaimed "Please Miss Zeta. Have a heart."

"I'm very sorry, but you're going to have to turn in your uniform," Nicole replied coldly, not even slightly interested in the waitress's plight.

"I only gained four pounds," she cried. "You can't do this to me."

"Yeah, well your body mass index is not what it's supposed to be," Nicole proclaimed.

"But Miss Zeta-"

At this point, Nicole placed a finger to the waitress's lips, and with a sardonic tone she said "Oh no baby girl. It's your ass that's the problem this time."

And with that being said, Nicole turned around in a military style march and walked a few feet. The camera followed her for about three more seconds and then the video stopped.

"I took that video from my glasses camera about 4 months ago," Mulch piped in. "and to this day I am still baffled." Then he slammed his fists on the couch. "You can't fire no waitress based on appearance. That's just downright unfair."

"As I've said many times before," Artemis began. "It would be unfair, if they were actually waitresses."

"Yeah yeah," Doodah Day grumbled bitterly. "You told us before. They were hired as models who serve."

"That way, Billy Bank can keep personal tabs on their appearance," Holly explained. "That's just one of the many examples of what a _great upstanding guy _that bastard is." Holly was rightfully angry and spoke with bile and rage.

Minerva hummed. "When do you plan on attacking?" Minerva asked.

"July 3rd at the stroke of midnight; opening night," Artemis replied. "They'll have fireworks, motocross stunts, the whole package."

Minerva was confused. "Wait….opening night? Then why are there people already downstairs at the gambling tables?"

"That's what I said!" Butler exclaimed.

"Oh here we go," Artemis mumbled in annoyance. "Butler," the prodigy spoke. "As I've said a million times before; it's a soft opening. It's sort of like an out of town opening except it's in town."

"Ahh," Minerva exclaimed, understanding Artemis immediately. "This way, Billy can not only butter up his most prestigious guests and critics, but he can also test out the various machines, security measures, and attractions to see if there's any defects."

"Exactly," Artemis proclaimed. "Billy Bank doesn't want to pull a Walt Disney with this hotel."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "A Walt Disney?"

Artemis turned to the elfin girl and gestured his hands with his explanation. "When Walt Disney first opened _Disneyland_ back in 1955, none of the attractions worked and many of them malfunctioned. Recently laid out tar ruined many of the women's shoes and the water fountains had ran dry. If Walt Disney had pulled a soft opening, they still would've malfunctioned, but none of his failures would've made it to the papers."

"Soft opening, grand opening," Butler stated. "When _The Flamingo_ opened, one day it was close, the next day it was opened. I know this! I was there with your father Master Artemis!"

"Yeah, well, things are different now these days," Artemis proclaimed.

"So when's opening night?" Butler stated confused.

"JULY 3RD!" the entire gang screamed; completely annoyed.

Minerva chuckled. "I take it that Butler has had an issue with this aspect of the heist."

"You have no idea," Artemis muttered as he pulled a chair up close to Minerva. "Now, here's a good piece of information you need to know so listen closely."

Minerva made eye-contact.

"The top casinos of Las Vegas clear 300 million dollars a night on average. Billy is so confident that his opening night will be such a major success that he estimated for his casino to clear 500 million dollars on that night. In exchange for the loans he needed to purchase the land for the hotel, Billy Bank had to give up 6 of the 9 seats of the administration board for his Casino/Hotel enterprise in America; with the help of my father. But what this means for us is that Billy really isn't in control of his own company and is in fact under scrutiny because the three 3 guys that my father placed on his board are not allies and are in fact enemies; part of the reason why Billy hired my dad in the first place to strike a deal. These men are all looking for a way to cut Billy out of the company. If Billy doesn't clear 500 million dollars on opening night, he is expected to lose ownership of his hotel and eventually get kicked out of his own company."

Minerva gave forth a little "Ohh," in interest. "That's very juicy information you've got there," Minerva complimented Artemis. The genius nodded his head humbly.

Minerva stared off into space, thinking greatly and in deep thought. "Would I be correct to assume that Billy wants another Five Diamond award; fifth in a row?"

Artemis left his chair and proceeded to his lap top. With a couple of clicks, Artemis found the video on the PowerPoint that he was looking for. The video was taken from a lapel camera that Holly Short had on her dress 4 months ago when she was examining the hotel lobby. Holly Short helped a lot with planning the heist. In fact, all of the aerial photos were taken from Holly Short's helmet cam when she flew around the hotel.

The video was of Billy Bank screaming a vicious rant to one of the many hotel cleaning ladies down in the lobby. The rant went something like this.

"Every Hotel I have ever opened in America, has won a Royal Five Diamond award for most outstanding hotel of the year. The Saguaro Inn: Five Diamonds. _The Peloponnesian in Florida: Five Diamonds. THE GRAND SPAHIRE IN WEST VIRGINIA: FIVE DIAMONDS!..._The Royal Hut in Las Vegas…..five diamonds. I have never not won one."

The video ended with Billy Bank holding his hand out, displaying the number five on his fingers to the hotel maid, with a sinister look on his face. The group turned to Minerva, who crucially studied the video.

"What exactly is the Five Diamond award?" Qwan asked in curiosity. "I heard the name get tossed about but I'm not exactly sure what it is."

"The award itself is a necklace containing Five Diamonds all hanging off the chain like chalices," Artemis explained. "The reason why the award is kept mostly in secrecy is because the award is of such significance that only the top tier hotels of the world are even considered for nominations. Billy technically has 8 awards because he purchases an exact replica of the necklace for his wife during the awards ceremony. It's rumored that he's keeping the diamonds here in this hotel due to the advanced security."

"A rumor that's actually true," Holly put forth. "You know that helicopter landing pad on the roof where all the helixes met up at; it's actually a private viewing-area for Mr. Bank and some of his business partners. I caught a glimpse of the case that the diamonds are housed in during one of my flights."

Artemis Fowl the Second was shocked. "When did you plan of telling me this?"

"I just saw it today," Holly replied.

"How do you plan on stealing the diamonds?" Minerva asked.

"We're not," Artemis proclaimed. "I thought about it…..But after looking into it….. It's officially impossible," Artemis concluded with a disappointed sigh. He stared at the ground for some time. Then, with a jerk, his head perked back up and his eyes locked with Minerva's. "But he's not winning another one after we're done with him." Arty then turned towards Holly. "Tell her about Debbie."

"Yeah, tell me about Debbie," Minerva stated with a smug grin.

Holly blushed slightly and then revealed the secret that was Debbie. "During my undercover work, I arranged a meeting with Debbie. She's a lady who works as concierges. She's also the head at the front desk. She's very ambitious…but in a good way, for us. I began by blackmailing her to work for us, but as it turned out, she knew I was following her and in-fact wanted to help. You see, Bank laid off three of her sisters in the past and stole money from each one of the three's life insurance policies. She told me that the only reason she was working in this hotel was so she could find a way to screw Billy Bank over. Once I told her about our mission, she was in. She considered it to be her personal revenge against Billy Bank. Naturally, I arranged a meeting with Artemis and the two arranged a meeting with about 40% of the hotel staff."

"I'm bribing 2/5th's of Billy Bank's employee's. They'll help us when we need it and they'll also keep their mouths shut if one of us is discovered," Artemis said with a smug grin. "You see, Billy searches out for the Five Diamond critic who would be reviewing his hotel and gives each member of his staff an identification card with the photo, name, and personal information of the critic. We're going to get to the critic, before Billy Bank does."

No.1 groaned and placed his head in his hands. "That's the one part of the mission I feel terrible about," No.1 stated. "It's like torture."

"This is war kid," Trouble Kelp described. "There's always going to be collateral damage. And you know that the critic gets rewarded at the end."

"He doesn't know that," No.1 explained.

"So what?" Trouble commented. "He has to know why he won in order to enjoy it?"

"But would you go through all we would put him through for only 10 million dollars?" No.1 asked.

"Nahh," Trouble replied. "I'd do it for 11 million."

The group laughed slightly. Then, after a small bout of silence, Minerva looked at Artemis. "What else you got?"

Artemis looked at Butler and nodded his head slightly. The assistant got up and turned on the lights. Both Juliet and her brother took down the PowerPoint sheet as Artemis began speaking to Minerva.

"We have actual physical models to show you for the rest of the presentation, so we don't need the PowerPoint anymore," Artemis clarified. "But also we do have some good pieces of information to share with you again that don't directly tie in with our plan; but they're nice to know."

"Ok, hit me with them," Minerva said.

"Well, first of all, during Holly's undercover work, she discovered that Billy has given certain members of his hotel staff external hard drives to keep on their person at all times," Artemis stated.

"After Arty bribed the employee's we were able to get our hands on one," Holly exclaimed. "The hard drive contained some kind of encryption device, or virus or….whatever. The point is it allows the staff to hack into the F.B.I. fingerprint database."

"Really?" Minerva stated somewhat alarmed. "That's highly illegal. Why on earth would Billy want to do that?"

"My theory is if he suspects anyone of trying to overthrow him or cheat him," Artemis proclaimed. "He can take their fingerprints and run them by the database in order to get aliases and associated accomplices" Then, Artemis giggled slightly. "Thankfully for us, it means that the baboon can't even run to the cops after the heist because if he did they would arrest him for Federal Acts of Treason. Also, I have found a way to piggy back his system in between firewall checks. There's some very interesting stuff out there."

Minerva shared in Artemis Fowl's smugness and victory, by nodding her head with a smile. "That's very good," Minerva stated. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"We're going after Billy Bank's whales," Doodah Day proclaimed.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" Minerva asked.

"My Bartleby roommate is one of the Whales," Artemis replied.

"What exactly are whales?" Trouble exclaimed. "I mean, I kept silent about it for the longest time because I get the feeling that you're referring to really rich people."

"That's exactly what I'm referring to," Artemis proclaimed. "They're indeed really rich people. In fact, they are so rich; Billy Bank actually has to pay them in person with cash to get them to play at his hotel. They're sort of….walking advertisements if you will. Having Whales around turns many people's heads towards the direction of the hotel; making people think 'wow. If rich people play there, then I would look rich if I played there myself.'"

"What a lifestyle," Holly grumbled. "Makes me want to puke."

"I'll have you know that Harry Shields: a very good friend of mine, who was my roommate at Saint Bartleby's, is one of the Whales I'm referring to here," Artemis told Holly.

Minerva's eyes widen. "Harry Shields?" Minerva shouted slack-jawed.

Artemis nodded his head.

"You're going to Harry Shields?" she exclaimed with a mystified look. "Even after he had that incident with your father and caused that big slog about you in the press?"

Artemis sighed. "Well, we really need his help right now," Artemis explained. As he sighed, he thought back to the meeting he and Harry had those many months ago.

* * *

***4 months earlier. Las Vegas, Nevada. "The Bank" hotel. "Pitchman's Pub."**

Pitchman's Pub was possibly one of the most offensive bars that Artemis Fowl ever found himself in. It was America's version of what America thought an Irish pub would look like. It tired it's best to make the fabulous décor look sleazy and seedy, but it only came off as completely mediocre. Artemis Fowl was so angry by the very look of this historically inaccurate place that he almost wanted to vomit.

The saving grace: Their scotch was bitchin.

At the Bar, sitting just a few inches from Artemis's left; Harry Shields finished his glass of Scotch. Harry was Artemis's roommate at Saint Bartleby's and in fact, Artemis would go as far to consider Harry a good close friend. Harry had brown shabby hair, a pale complexion, a long nose, and brown eyes. He was tall, lanky, and had the physique of someone who lived a very neurotic lifestyle. At the moment, his actions were indeed neurotic; such as shaking while he spoke. In his defense, he had a lot to get off his chest.

"I should've kept my mouth shut," Harry admitted to Artemis. "I should've stayed silent, but it had been so long since I saw you and I didn't know you were in a supposed coma. So after the meeting I asked your dad how you were. Rightfully so, he slapped me. But the security camera caught the impact and some stupid press outlet got a hold of the still image of your father hitting me. Next thing I know, the papers are going on and on about 'the tyranny of the Fowl empire.' I should've just been quite!"

"Harry," Artemis proclaimed as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Relax. All has been forgiven."

"Thank God," Harry stated as he looked towards the heavens. "I need another drink."

Artemis chuckled slightly. "How far along are we with the whales?" Artemis asked in a serious tone.

Harry looked Artemis in the eyes. "I got all of it taken care of," Harry said. "I spoke to their assistants, I spoke to their handlers. I spoke to the handlers' assistants and we have set up how we're going to do this. It's going to be in two tiers. I'll leave the hotel first, and then a few days later, they will follow."

"Perfect," Artemis exclaimed.

"But you got to make sure these guys win," Harry explained. "Because these guys typically lose, and when they lose, they usually get compensated for their losses."

"Don't worry," Artemis assured his friend. "They're going to win, and they're going to win big."

* * *

***back to present day***

"How big?" Minerva asked.

At this point during the meeting, the room fell completely silent. This was odd. The silence didn't last long but it was long enough to be noticeable. The meeting itself had gained a distinct rhythm of posed questions and responses. There was no silence up to this point. Why was their silence now?

Artemis was currently in the middle of growing one of his largest vampire-like grins.

"600 million dollars," Artemis stated.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up. "600 million?" She asked with a completely flabbergasted expression. "That much money just for the 13 of you people?"

"No," Holly corrected Minerva. "Not 600 just for us. We want the casino to lose 600 million in total."

At that moment, Artemis stated the words that cleared the air surrounding his mission. "It's a reverse big-store."

Minerva leaned back in her seat, gaining an awestruck impression. She was calculating everything that Artemis had just explained, and it was clicking so well. It all made perfect sense. Why hadn't any crook thought of pulling a heist like this one before her?

"Right," Minerva breathed.

"It doesn't matter if we win," Holly stated.

"As long as the Casino loses," Minerva concluded. Then she laughed. "My God Arty. That's genius. The only downside I see is the fact that you have to rig all the major games."

Artemis snapped his fingers while looking at Juliet. The Butler emerged from her seat and walked into the kitchen. "This is where we have the physical models to show you," Artemis declared.

After a few moments, Juliet came back into the living room with a cart. The cart had several silver trays and platters. Juliet took Artemis's seat right next to Minerva's. In between the two seats, was a coffee table where Juliet placed one of the platters. Removing the lid, Juliet revealed the contents of the tray: several Zippo-lighters, and a glass with two ice cubes.

"This is how we'll rig the craps tables," Juliet explained as she pointed towards the glass. "These ice cubes," she exclaimed. "They're not ice-cubes. They're models made out of the same material that casino dice are made out of. The only difference? We added a special type of polymer that reacts to ultra-sonic pulses. Since the polymer is not metallic, none of the handlers or electronic equipment will detect the tampering and also, the polymer doesn't affect the weight at all." Then Juliet picked up a lighter. Minerva watched closely.

"That's not really a lighter is it?" Minerva asked sarcastically with a smug grin.

Juliet flipped the lighter open and closed it immediately afterwards. When the lighter closed, the two ice cubes in the glass flipped over counter clockwise. Minerva cackled in delight.

"That's brilliant," Minerva exclaimed. "That's brilliant Arty."

The genius nodded and gave a forth a smug grin of his own.

"But the dice are controlled all the way from the manufacture to the floor," Minerva proclaimed.

"This is why we have placed one of our own in the manufacturing plant down in the city of Hermillo in the state of Sonora, Mexico," Artemis affirmed.

Trouble sighed greatly. "I really hope that my brother doesn't screw anything up."

* * *

***Hermillo. "The Bank" manufacturing plant. Sonora, Mexico.***

His glasses fogged up greatly as he carried the tray of materials towards the oven. His breath had become labored and sweat poured out of every pore in his body. He felt like he was on fire. The heat inside this plant was unbearable.

But he kept himself in great disguise. For one thing, he didn't completely act like he was about to die (although on the inside, he felt like he did). He was calm and kept a well mannered composure. Secondly, his human form was really great. The new found height took some time to get use to, but after tripping and falling the first couple of days, he found that he was able to walk smoothly. And thankfully he didn't have to worry about drastically changing back into a fairy. He had enough serum with him to last for 4 months. He kept the serum in a duffle bag located in his hut provided for his stay at the plant. All he had to do was sprinkle the stuff on his food at lunch and no one noticed a thing.

But the third reason why Grub felt like he was the master of disguise was because he had a rocking mustache.

He purchased the fake mustache just a few days before his trip down to Mexico. No one in the gang knew about the purchase. He felt pride in realizing how awesome the mustache worked with his disguise. Hell, he'd go as far to say that the mustache made him look super sexy.

But at the moment, the mustache had a giant disadvantage to it because it had caused his upper lip to sweat more than a cat in an Asian restaurant. He needed air badly.

Walking back to the mixing lab, which was located next to the assembly line of the materials needed for mixing in order to create the dice, Grub located a co-worker whom he recognized. The co-worker's name was Nester. He was an ok guy as far as Grub was concerned, but other than that, he really didn't know much about the man.

Grub tapped Nester on the shoulder. Nester directed his attention towards Grub. The fairy in disguised removed his mask that every employee had to keep on in order for them to keep from breathing in the toxic materials. Due to the rampant noises of the machines behind him, Grub had to shout in order for Nester to hear him.

In fluent Spanish, he asked, "When does the air-conditioning kick on?"

Nester was silent for a few moments, and then laughed loudly and greatly. He then caught the attention of the two workers across from him. "HEY GUYS!" he shouted. "This guy thinks we have air-conditioning!"

The two other employees laughed as well.

"This must be your first time in Mexico bro," Nester proclaimed. "Air-conditioning is a myth down here." He then lifted up a small plastic pan. "Here, I'll fan you off," and Nester proceeded to mockingly fan Grub off.

All that Grub could do was pout.

Suddenly, all four of the workers stopped as they noticed the bosses across from Nester starring at them coldly. Their expressions were simple. The expressions screamed 'Get Back to Work,' in the loudest manner possible.

Nester tapped Grub. "It's Dangerous," he told him. "Put your mask back on."

Although Grub didn't know it, it was at this moment the seed of an idea was planted inside his brain. What would this idea bloom into? Grub didn't know. But one thing he knew for sure was that the working conditions in this factory were horrible, and something had to be done about it. He wasn't going to stand for this.

He would stand up against this tyranny instead.

"Danger is my middle name," Grub proclaimed as he slipped his mask back on.

* * *

***Back in Las Vegas***

"So that's not your problem," Minerva concluded. "Then it must be black-jack."

"Nope," Artemis replied. "We got Black-Jack covered to. We simply just placed Foaly inside the shuffle company."

Minerva was perplexed by this statement; as shown by the way she cocked her left brow. "Shuffle Company."

Juliet brought forth another tray and opened it up to reveal some weird machine that was no bigger than a toaster. It was made of black-plastic and on the side of it were yellow letters spelling out _'The Shuffle Royal.'_ As Minerva tinkered with the device, Artemis continued his explanation.

"Back in the days of my father," Artemis stated. "Black-Jack dealers would shuffle the deck of cards 7 times in order to get the order of the cards completely random. Nowadays, there are machines that shuffle the cards in a completely random order with just one press of a button. Shuffle companies have employee's who do regular maintenance on the machines and as an added bonus they can take as many machines home as they want."

"I'm working on re-arranging the wiring," Foaly explained. "Hopefully, when I'm done, the cards well come out in my desired order."

Minerva hummed. "Impressive," she mumbled. She looked up at Artemis. "How hard was it to get Foaly into the company?"

"They had a required lie-detector test that we had to cheat through," Artemis explained.

"How did you manage to do that?" Minerva asked.

Foaly sighed in a strange manner. It almost sounded like Foaly was sneering at remembrance of what he had to do in order to get in. "Through a very painful method," Foaly answered.

* * *

***1 month ago. ****_Shuffle Royal headquarters. _****Burbank, California.***

Artemis handed Foaly the object as they waited just outside the doorsteps of the giant and elaborate headquarters located in Burbank, California. Foaly was somewhat puzzled by the object that Artemis was holding out. It appeared to be a tack with a small piece of paper at the end of it. The sharp needle pointed upwards towards the sky; causing the light to bounce off it dramatically. Foaly, in his human form, setting on the step, looked up at Artemis.

"Take your shoe off, and put this in your shoe; needle facing upwards" Artemis commanded.

Now Foaly was really stunned. "What? What for?!" he practically screamed.

"The tack stimulates the machine through a magnetic pulse," Artemis explained, "and it will direct any answer you give as being correct. But you have to step on it during the control questions too, such as your name and date in birth in order for you stress levels to add up with your previous answers."

Foaly stared at the tack for a long time. It sounded crazy, but they really need this to work. It had taken 5 long months just to get a meeting scheduled with the company, and now that they were just outside the gigantic thing, there was nothing to hold them back. All Foaly had to do was just ace the lie detector test and the gang was in.

With a sigh, Foaly submitted to the request and placed the tack in his shoe. "Got it," he proclaimed. "But exactly how painful is this going to be?"

"If you're doing it right," Artemis answered, "It should be pretty excruciating."

* * *

***10 minutes later***

"Is your name Joseph Wright?"

"YES!"

"Are you wearing a white shirt?"

_"YES!"_

"Have you ever been involved in any serious crime?"

**_"NO!"_**

The man sitting across from Foaly at the table looked towards his colleague who ran the lie detector. Something was very fishy about this entire meeting. It was rather obvious. Why was this interviewee screaming? And why did he appear to be in tremendous pain?

"David?" the manager asked his friend.

The fiend looked up from the read-outs of the machine. "He's all clean," the co-worker retorted.

The manager laughed. "I love technology," he proclaimed. "Because if I was just reading your face I could've sworn that you were being evasive. But, the machine says you're clean."

Foaly let out a relived sigh as he finally removed the top of his foot from the tack inside his shoe. With confidence, he spoke the first words of truth to be uttered inside the interview room.

"I'm just really nervous," Foaly replied. "I really need this job."

The manager smiled as he held out his hand; to which Foaly eagerly shook. "You can relax now," the manager proclaimed. "Welcome to _The Shuffle Royal_."

* * *

***Las Vegas, present day***

"_The Shuffle Royal_," Minerva sighed. "No doubt I'll hear the last of that name," she spoke. Then she tapped her chin as she thought about other ways the gang could be stuck.

"If Black-Jack is not your problem, then it must be slots," Minerva concluded. "Most progressive slot machines run on a computer chip nowadays so you'll have to program in a trap door." Minerva sighed as she leaned in her seat. "I don't know if I'll have enough time, but I think I can program in that trap door for you."

"Thanks Minerva," Artemis stated. "But I already got that covered. I issued the trap door two-months ago. It took a lot of coding, but I finally managed to do it." Then he grew a smug grin. "As an added bonus, my trap-door contains a virus which activates when the trap door opens. It spreads to the surrounding machines and eventually will take over all the machines in the hotel. It basically causes the machines to pay out 500 dollars after every 4 rounds." Artemis concluded this sentence with a smug grin.

"Great job Mud Boy," Holly exclaimed. "That big brain of your finally came up with something that didn't royally screw over the fairy race."

Artemis smirked slightly in response. "I can be a miracle worker at times."

"So if Slots aren't your problem, then it must be roulette," Minerva proclaimed.

"Nope, we're going low-tech again," Artemis replied. "We're trying to get in some loaded balls."

Minerva quirked a brow. "You're kidding."

Both Holly and Artemis shook her heads.

"How are you going to set that up?" Minerva asked.

"We're doing it in two phases," Artemis clarified. "First, we position a man of our own. We positioned Mulch in this case."

Mulch got up from the couch with a wide grin. "Billy Bank always hosts a "future of gaming" expo in the main floor of his newest hotel a day before opening night, to show what a friend to the 'little guy' he is" Mulch proclaimed. "I'm in as a salesman trying to pitch my very own line of Casino Domino's. I call them _'Nuff Said: Casino Dominos._ And let me be frank, having all those booth ladies around is the greatest thing ever."

"Oh, do tell," Holly stated sarcastically as she hid her face in shame. She heard about what Mulch got the bribed booth ladies to do and she thought it was sickening. But then again, she didn't expect anything less from the kleptomaniac dwarf.

"Yeah, do tell," No.1 stated sincerely. Eager thoughts of human girls danced around the warlock/demon's brain.

"I got the both girls to raise their skirts up about three inches," Mulch said with smug grin. "Yep. Greatest day of my life."

Minerva smirked. Then she looked back at Artemis. "What's phase two?"

"We black-mail one of Billy Bank's floor bosses to implant the loaded balls for us," Artemis explained. "The guy we nabbed is this man by the name of Fredrick Wallace. Apparently he has a knack for having sticky fingers."

* * *

***Undisclosed Pawn Shop. Las Vegas, Nevada. 2 months ago* **

It was just another usual day for Fredrick. The sun was shining and he had just got money back for the golden silverware he had stolen for the hotel. He knew what he did was dangerous, but the money involved was tremendous. Besides that, he had five kids to feed. Any money was good money. He had been doing the routine of stealing small items from the hotel to pawn for the past 3 months when he was first hired as one of the pit bosses in the hotel. It was good pay, and because he hadn't been caught yet, he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

As he removed the keys to his car from his pocket, a voice appeared directly behind Fredrick.

"Does Billy know you're stealing from him? Fredrick?"

Fredrick turned around frightened. He saw what appeared to be a young, pale man in his early 20's, dressed in high fashion. He sported shades and a vampire-like grin. Fredrick was terrified. He had never met this kid before in his life and yet somehow the kid knew his name. He had the appearance of someone who worked for Billy. This was his judgment day. Fredrick knew it.

"How do you know my name?" Fredrick asked scared.

Artemis Fowl smiled. "Well, we know a lot of names," he started as he walked towards Fredrick. "We know your wife Anna. We know your five kids: Leeann, Dolly, Nathan, Tommy, and Fritz. We know you're the pit boss at the casino."

Billy quaked with fear and started to slide down his car in a terrified fashion. "Please mister," Fredrick shouted in terror. "Don't report me to Billy. I got a wife and 5 kids man. Don't do this. Please don't hurt me."

"Relax," Artemis managed to interrupt Fredrick's tirade. "We don't want to hurt you. In fact, we want to help you. We want to double your yearly salary, all in one night."

Fredrick's ears perked up. "Really," he stated in a mixed emotional state of confusion and curiosity. Finally, after some time, he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Artemis smiled as he realized Fredrick was now on the side of the gang. "Well, right now, do nothing," Artemis commanded. "Go home, do your job, live life as you've already been living it." Then, Artemis grew that vampire-like grin. "When the time comes, someone of importance will present themselves to you. The code word is 'Nuff Said. 'Nuff Said?"

Fredrick smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "'Nuff Said."

* * *

***present day* **

"Who's going to be the shrill to rope Billy Bank at the expo," Minerva asked the group.

Artemis shrugged his shoulders. "We still haven't casted that role yet," Artemis replied. "We're hoping to use someone like Butler or Trouble who will already be in disguise and at this hotel."

"Well, if you want my advice on your shrill, listen closely," Minerva declared. "Make sure the person you cast is someone that Billy Bank ultimately despises." She then sighed just a little bit as she got even more relaxed in her chair. The furniture in the villa was extremely comfy; she would give Billy Bank that much credit.

"Ok, back to the major plan," Minerva proclaimed. "What's your exit strategy?"

The silence that had entered the room when she asked earlier how much money the group planned on robbing appeared once again. Only this time, when she looked at Artemis, there was no growing expression. In fact, when she looked around the room, all the faces of each crew member appeared to be blank. Minerva had a small celebration in her heart as she finally stumbled upon the reason why she was called up.

"Ahh, so that's your problem," Minerva concluded as she got up from the chair. She looked out into the Las Vegas city skylight. "The guests won't be on the scam, so they'll think it's their lucky night. But you'll never get them out of the door with all their winnings; they'll throw it all back in. That is Vegas Mr. Fowl. And that is your problem."

Artemis sighed. "Well, the exit strategy is a problem," he clarified. "But it's not _the _problem."

"Our problem is security," Holly said. "All of us are drawing a blank. And from what Doodah Day discovered, it's a little spooky."

Doodah Day now had his chance to shine as he got up from the couch and explained his view on the situation towards Minerva. "It took Artemis Fowl and Foaly about 5 months to even find an accurate and reliable computer or web advice to explain where this security system was manufactured at. About a week ago, they sent me to New York where this security system was supposedly designed, but I couldn't even get in the building. In fact, the place looked almost abandoned. The Specs aren't on the grey market, the white market, or the black market; and all I keep hearing is that there's never been a system like this. I ended up blowing all my buy-money, my bribe money, 4 of my best I.D.'s and I got nowhere. Not only that, but I was pretty sure I was being followed. The only thing I could get was name, but I'm not even sure if it's the right one. It's called 'The Grecko Player Tracker 9000."

Artemis had lived for 21 years. He had lost his virginity, discovered a fairy race, survived countless explosions and even resurrected himself from the dead. But never, had Artemis Fowl seen anyone do a more perfect 'spit-take,' like the one Minerva provided at that moment. As soon as Doodah Day exclaimed the name, green tea went flying everywhere. She even managed to drop and smash the tea cup in the process. Butler scrambled over to Minerva's side to assist her while she coughed heavily several times. Minerva apologized for the accident as Butler picked up the pieces of the broken tea cup to throw away.

Minerva looked Doodah Day in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she exclaimed. "Did you just say, _'The Grecko Player Tracker 9000'?"_

"Yeah?" Doodah Day replied with confusion.

"That's the name me and Foaly found while we did our research as well," Artemis added.

Minerva was silent for the longest time. She simply just stared at Artemis in disbelieve. Then, standing up from her chair, straightening out her skirt, she exclaimed. "Well, Arty, it seems that I can't help you. I'll have to give you your money back."

Minerva was just inches from the door before Artemis and Holly stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Holly stated several times in an almost panic manner. "What for, what's going on?"

Minerva sighed at the door, and slowly, she turned around to face the fairy and the genius. "Arty, Holly, I like you two. Although we met on somewhat shaky ground, I consider you to be some of my closest friends. And as partners go, I expect great things in your future. You're practically like the new age Bonnie and Clyde, but even they had their moment. You've bit off more than you can chew. You're analogue players in this digital age. Not to say that you have the skills. I mean hell, Artemis; some people proclaim you're the Bill Gates of our generation. But be that as it may, even he had to drop away for awhile. "

Minerva then walked passed Holly and Artemis and re-entered the living room, almost taking a center stage in the villa, "And believe me," she almost shouted. "I would love to take on David Grecko, and crush him, but it can't be beat. It can't be hacked, and it can't be beat."

Artemis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whose David Grecko?"

"Why do you think they call it '_The Grecko Player Tracker 9000'?" _Minerva replied. "The pompous bastard named it after himself."

"You know the guy who designed the security system?" Holly stated in shock.

"Know him?" Minerva replied with a cackle. "I dated the guy for two years back in my prep-school days."

"…whoa," No.1 breathed out. "Talk about a battle of the exes."

"As for why we broke up." Minerva continued as she took her seat, "I point you to the fact that David Grecko is indeed a pompous bastard. All he ever did while we dated was talk about his grand security system."

Artemis smiled. "So you know everything about this security system?"

"Everything," Minerva replied. "Except where it was being deployed." Then the French lady mumbled to herself. "I guess they placed it in this hotel for testing."

"So what's so special about this security system?" Foaly inquired from the couch.

Still standing in the center room, Minerva began to explain everything. "It is the first ever artificial intelligence security system ever. The Computer system doesn't only think, it reasons."

"You mean it has a brain?" Mulch asked.

"A hell of a brain," Minerva proclaimed. Then, in a glorious monologue, she captured her audience's attention. "It measures every permutation in every seat in every bet in the entire casino hand by hand. It wires itself to every camera in the casino to measure pupil dilation. It measures bio-feedback of every player; heart rates, heat signatures, to determine if a win is legitimate or expected. It measures on second by second bases if the standard gaming algorithms are holding or being manipulated. The data is analyzed in real time in a field of nine thousand Exabyte's."

"Exabyte's?" Holly Short posed in confusion.

Artemis Fowl's jaw dropped. "Holly, you do know what an Exabyte is, right?"

Holly flushed. "I'm sorry. I know you've been going over these terms with me ever since you got me involved with the planning of this heist. But half the shit you say to me goes in through one ear and out the other."

Artemis grumbled. "Jesus Christ," he moaned in disappointment. "An Exabyte is 1 million Terabytes. We've been over this."

"Ahem," Minerva coughed in the center of the room. Artemis looked up and noticed his mistake. He also noticed the French girl's expression. It exclaimed _'may I go on now?'_

"Sorry," Artemis replied. And then Minerva continued with her story.

"The Grecko is housed in an impenetrable room," Minerva explained. "It's Shock mounted, temperature controlled, and it locks down if it even senses it's under attack. If it locks down, those working inside the Grecko wouldn't even be able to get out of the room."

Holly shrugged her shoulder. "Couldn't we then just…cut the power?"

"That might work," Minerva stated sarcastically. "Better yet you could just kick the plug out of the bloody socket."

"C'mon now Minerva," Artemis exclaimed. "We're being serious here."

"And I'm being serious too," Minerva practically shouted back. "Short from walking into that room with a freaking magnetron around your neck…..Holly you do know who what a magnetron is right?"

"…Something that screws up the Grecko?" Holly replied.

Both Artemis and Minerva hung their heads low in a disappointed sigh. The rest of the group tried not to laugh at this sight. "Close enough," Artemis stated in a grumbling, defeated, whisper.

"Short of that," Minerva continued. Then, she simply paused as her facial expressions began to distort themselves violently due to the revelation she just had moments ago. This was insane. This entire mission was F.U.B.A.R.! Why did she even agree to Artemis Fowl's cash?

She slammed her hands down her sides; mouth agape with shock. "I'm actually pretty freaking astounded here guys," Minerva exclaimed. "Because….Jesus Christ you _are _stuck! You're going to need a natural act of God to help you through this."

Suddenly, the light bulb in Arty's brain kicked on. The last sentence Minerva uttered kept replaying over and over again in his brain. He read somewhere about how sewage tunnels are created in Las Vegas through high powered drills since Nevada is basically on a giant rock. He didn't know how, but he knew that those drill would in some way, shape, or form, be their guide towards victory.

But first, he had to get some more information out of the befuddled Minerva.

"But what if we-" Artemis began.

"You can't-" Minerva interrupted in a shout.

"But what if-"

"You can't!"

"How about-"

"You can't!" Minerva screamed. "The answer is you can't do anything about it."

"But you can," Holly eventually was able to spit out with grace and suave.

Minerva flushed for a little bit, but then proceeded to pace back in forth in the room. "Ok. Maybe I could," she stated. "But that would mean getting me away from my fiancé for a good two months. No sex, no dinners with the family, no distractions; and even then, that's just a very minor maybe."

Artemis looked Minerva in the eyes. "If we could shut the Grecko down, how long of a window would we have?"

"Because of its sophistication," Minerva stated. "You would have five minutes."

Artemis smiled a smug grin as grabbed the laptop which moments ago, connected to the projector to show how far the gang had came along in their planning. He handed it to Minerva.

"Pick your natural disaster," Artemis proclaimed.

Minerva raised a brow. What was Artemis Fowl implying?

"I prefer earthquakes," Artemis answered. "They're the easy to duplicate. Especially if you have a giant sewer drill and a friend with connections to giant drills."

Minerva beamed. "I get it…..I GET IT!" She grabbed Artemis by the shoulders and shook him as a great grin plastered itself upon her face. "ARTEMIS! YOU'RE A GENIUS, YOU'RE A FREAKING GENIUS!" Minerva grabbed the lap-top and ran into a bedroom of the villa. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll be back with the conclusion of your presentation." Minerva then slammed the door.

There was silence for a few moments before someone from the couch spoke.

"Ok…is today like national jerk Artemis Fowl off day?" Mulch sarcastically inquired.

* * *

10 minutes later, Minerva walked back into the room with a great grin and the laptop under her hands. Artemis assisted her in connecting the lap-top to the projector while the Butler siblings set up the projection screen once again. Butler dimmed the lights and the presentation began.

It was an animation of a giant drill under an animated form of "The Bank," hotel. Neither of which were really well drawn.

"Apologies," Minerva explained. "But I am not an artist."

She walked towards the screen and pointed at the drill. "As Artemis explained moments ago, sewer tunnels are created through giant drills. There are exactly two drills that run close to the hotel, but my father was only able to get us access to one of them; but that's all we need. You'll need to get one member of your crew to constantly be running the drill for 6 hours a day until opening night. On that night, you'll have him or her hit the bottom of the hotel through the water lines and foundation piping. Once it reaches the resident frequency, the hotel will act like a tuning fork. So to the people inside, it would feel like an earthquake." Minerva smiled. "That should knock out the Grecko. And That Artemis Fowl, will also be your exit strategy."

"Two birds, one stone," Artemis concluded as Butler hit the lights back on.

"I really should give you at least 50% of your money back," Minerva told Artemis. "You practically came up with everything. I was just here to witness your epiphany."

"No, keep the money," Artemis said. "I wouldn't have reached my epiphany without your assistance."

This confused everybody in the room. Holly Short, however, was not just confused. She was shocked. Flabbergasted even. Artemis Fowl, or at least the old Artemis Fowl, would've taken back his money in a heartbeat. Just what the hell happened to him?

"Regardless," Minerva stated. "If you need any more help, just let me know. You have my number in your contacts right?"

"Right," Artemis replied.

"Pass my number out to the rest of your crew," she stated. As she spoke, she grabbed her bags and started towards the door. "I want them to have my number in case any of them need help. You all are free to call me anytime."

"Will you be in the Las Vegas area?" Holly Short asked.

"Most likely," Minerva concluded. "I'll have to call my hubby back home and inform him that I'm on the job. He may not like it that much, but he'll have to get over it. I might have to do something extra to convince him to be on my side."

_"I can only imagine" _No.1 deviously thought as he noticed how Minerva's legs climbed up her skirt.

"I'll see you guys later," Minerva exclaimed as she left the room. "Adieu!"

The gang gave forth their goodbyes as well as she left the room. After a few moments, the rest of the gang decided it was time to head back to the hotel to work on what they needed to work on for the heist. Artemis gave the commanding position of the drill to Juliet Butler, knowing how well she dealt with explosives in the past. At first, Juliet was somewhat disgusted, thinking that she would be going through and actual sewer. It was only until Artemis explained that the drill would be creating a new tunnel, completely unrelated to all other sewer systems, that Juliet accepted her position.

Eventually there was only Butler, Artemis, and Holly Short. All three of them were staying in the villa, in the three separate bedrooms the villa had to offer. Butler went to prepare his master's dinner. Just a few minutes before dinner was ready, Holly confronted Artemis with a finger to the chest.

"What was that?" She asked awestruck.

"What was _what?" _Artemis asked back, confused.

"You just refused to have some of your money back," Holly exclaimed stunned. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Artemis gave forth a low sigh. Holly's ears perked up on this because the sigh had a familiar tone to it. Its tone was that of defeat, and disappointment; sadness and sorrow. It was the same type of sigh that Artemis gave forth back 6 months ago at the Tara shuttle port when he explained that he and Ashton had broken up long ago. In fact, he said the same exact words he uttered on that fateful night.

"It's not her plight," he proclaimed.

And with that, Butler called them to dinner, and the conversation between the two was left at that. But something was happening. Holly couldn't pin-point the exact feeling she was experiencing, but she knew that at any minute, she could just exploded.

She just hoped that explosion wasn't destructive.

* * *

**A/N: I was planning on uploading this chapter the first of July, but I got back from Nashville on Friday. Had a show Saturday. Visited a friend who recently had surgery on Sunday. Monday, which was the first of the month, I had more practice. Tuesday I spent an entire afternoon with that before mentioned friend, and on Wednesday, the day I planned on finishing this chapter, I had gotten my wisdom teeth removed and the anesthetic they gave me caused me to throw up like all day. I couldn't get a single meal down and I basically spent the whole day in bed miserable. **

**But I woke up today, felt great, and decided to finish this chapter. BOOYAH! What did you think? Comment below, let me know. Please share with all your friends, and as always, I'll see you at the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Irwin Allen

**Hey Guys. Long time no see. I've pretty much had a ton of hard-chore-like work to do around the house this month (staining the deck, filling cracks in the garage with concrete) on top of my weekly mowing jobs and my School of Rock performances which range all over the place and the rehearsals are also weekly. On top of that, July 22****nd**** I will leave for Minnesota to check out a college. AND in between all of that, my 18****th**** birthday is September 1****st**** so we will have a party on August 24****th**** in order to not conflict with Labor Day. It's going to be massive! I'm having several bands over and it will almost be like a festival. Call it Woodstock 2.0. Or "Stickfest" because I live in the sticks. Lolz. **

**Bottom line, I had a lot keeping me away from writing this chapter and I apologize that I didn't get to it sooner. But I am now here, and I am here to update and entertain you with this fantastic story. **

**So, without further ado, here it is. The next thrilling chapter of "Breaking the Bank." **

**Warning: Read Artemis's dialogue in a southern accent. **

* * *

_CA-CLICK! _

The feel of steel against his wrist woke the poor demon up from his peaceful dream-like state. His eyes slowly fluttered open, as he groggily came back into reality. The vision before him was somewhat fuzzy. He could make out the outline of a person, and he could spot enough colorization to see that this person was white and had long, flowing, blonde hair. But he couldn't recognize a face. He tried to reach out to see if he could touch this person. Was this a dream?

Suddenly, panic coursed through his body as he realized his arms were bounded to the head post of the bed. The rattling of chains rang in his ears morbidly like that of a funeral bell. When his vision came fully into focus, No.1 realized that he had to be experiencing a dream. Nothing in reality could be as frightening and yet as beautiful as what was bestowed before him.

At the foot of the bed, was Minerva; naked. With an evil grin she showed No.1 her hands. In one hand, she loosely swung the key to the handcuffs around her fingers. In the other hand, she held a whip, which she placed towards No.1's stuttering and stupefied lips.

"Don't speak unless you want to feel several lashes to your chest, you dirty peasant," Minerva explained. This explanation rendered No.1 silent. He was begging for answers but thankfully, he got some as Minerva stood up; feet on opposite sides of his body, towering over him.

"I noticed the way you were looking at me during the meeting," she stated. She began to curl into a ball onto his chest. "Those hungry eyes. Oh you poor darling. No young boy should think about a woman like you did about me; regardless of his species." She placed her lips to his; biting. No.1 groaned as she pulled away. "You must be punished," she exclaimed.

No.1 let out a ragged breath as he watched the French girl slowly travel downwards. She went down…..and down…._and down…..lower….lower…._

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada. Holiday Inn hotel. **

_BRRRR-ING-ING-ING-ING-ING!_

"AHHH!" No.1 awoke with a terrified scream. Sweat poured down his entire body and his widen eyes of fear scanned over every inch of the room from his bed-side. His heart rate raced due to the very vivid dream that he had just experienced. His breath was fast paced and very ragged.

Slowly, the demon calmed himself down and lazily rolled himself over to the alarm clock, shutting it down. He placed his face into the palms of his hands as he began to sigh in disappointment.

No.1 felt an oozing sense of dread slowly wash over him. The more he thought about it, the more it frightened him. It scared him to the point that he had to talk to himself out loud in order to piece together the information floating around his brain. "This is bad," No.1 exclaimed. "This is very, very bad."

He found some clothes which he had packed in the closet of his personal room in the Holiday Inn located next to "The Bank," where the gang would stay for the remainder of the heist. In the hotel, every crew member had their own individual room; with the exception of Angeline who demanded to stay in Artemis's Senior's room. This demand was met with absolutely no protest. It was a very reasonable and easily attainable request.

As No.1 dressed himself, he began to realize his troubles as he spoke about them out-loud.

"Pull yourself together No.1," the demon breathed. "You've been stuck here for the past six months and you've been fine. You can't crack just now." No.1 went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. "You can't have those thoughts just now. You can't give into the urge and hurt someone. You have to repress it. Just go on about your day like it's nobody's business."

As he walked back into his room, he started to see that the effect that the dream had on his body was enormous, and it was still effecting him. His heart still felt like at any moment it would leap from his chest. Sweat still poured down his body. The dream was long over but the mental toll that it was having on No.1's conscious was just beginning. What frightened him the most was the stunning realization that trying to repress these emotions through meditation was going to become increasingly difficult.

The plan had been set, and everything was going to be put into motion. 6 months ago, when the gang found themselves stuck in a rut, No.1 thankfully found time during those six months to meditate and repress his carnal desires. But now, with the plan fully swinging, there would be no time to meditate at all. Back on the moon base, although mediation came only once and a while, he was fine because he wasn't surrounded by beautiful looking women like he was here in Las Vegas. He wasn't surrounded by these gorgeous, human, goddesses; with their thick flowing head of hair, their slim yet curvy and tender bodies, their perfected skin tones, their large….

No.1 slapped himself. "Get it together!" he practically shouted. Trying to shut down his mind, No.1 decided to go hastily into a meditative state, in hopes to calm his troubled conscious.

Unfortunately, his communicator rang. By the ringtone, No.1 was able to identify that it wasn't a normal call, but a text message. Placing a finger to his communicator, a small green hologram of letters shot out and placed themselves directly in front of No.1's eyes. He read the message.

"In the drill," he read. "Need food and magazines. You know which ones I'm talking about. Meet me in 10."

No.1 groaned as he got up off the floor and went into the bathroom. Why did Juliet ask him to come into the drill? More importantly, why did she need those magazines? She knew that it would be torture just to buy those things. The stares that he will receive from the clerk and the customers at the local convenience store where the gang bought their supplies for the time being would be just downright embarrassing.

Nevertheless, he had work to do. Later he would have to be back in the hotel to meet with Holly, Angeline, and Artemis Fowl Senior to see if Artemis Fowl the Second's personal mission was going along smoothly. It would do him some good to get some fresh air in the meantime.

He went to the bathroom, said his nuance, and watched as his transformation spell took place. When it was finished, he noticed a relatively tall, young, handsome, blonde haired man staring back at him. It was a rather pleasant sight to see reflecting back towards him. It would be a passable disguise….

…but it wasn't perfect.

There was still something missing. It took him 3 months to make himself look fully human. It took another 3 months to even get a proper facial and hair structure to suit him. And even with all that, even with the ability to look like a fully normal, functioning, and even amazingly good looking human being; something was off.

He would have to play around with the spell later. Right now, he had a woman to visit underground.

* * *

**West Side Sewer System. Las Vegas, Nevada. **

Getting inside the drill wasn't really a big hassle for No.1. This made him chuckle a little bit in faint memoires of past hysterics. Much to the gang's entire surprise, Minerva was able to convince her father to purchase one of the drills that dug the Channel Tunnel between the United Kingdom and France. So, getting inside the drill wasn't a problem. Getting the drill inside the _sewer system _was a problem.

Thankfully, the drill was shelled off like a car; keeping the foul odors of the outside environment outside. But unfortunately, for No.1, he would have to smell everything around him on his way inside the drill.

Locating the exact position of the drill wasn't too hard either. Thanks to the built-in tracking system on the communicators, No.1 was able to use the communicator like a metal detector in order to locate Juliet. Once he found the exact position, he located the closest man-hole cover and climb down the ladder, hoping to the Gods that he could hold onto his breath. Once inside the murky dark tunnel, he removed his disguise and began pacing towards the drill. The outside door was unlocked, and with a quick jiggle of the handle, he pushed himself inside and finally breathed oxygen.

"Thankfully us demon's have great lung mass," No.1 breathed out.

She swung her head down from the upper level, with her legs gripping onto the pipes that she was sitting on while she was doing maintenance on the drill. With the upper half of her body completely upside down, and with large black welding goggles blocking out her eyes, she reminded No.1 of some strange species of an African Monkey.

"Why didn't you just throw on the masks that Arty handed out?" Juliet asked curiously.

No.1, holding onto the paper bag filled with food close to his chest, shot Juliet a confused look. "Arty passed out masks?"

"Yep," Juliet exclaimed as she dismounted from the rails by performing a stellar back flip and sticking the landing on the floor No.1 was on. She walked towards the demon and grabbed the paper bag while she spoke. "He created these masks last night to keep out the odors of the sewer system in case any one of the crew had to come visit me in the drill at any point. He passed them out at the meeting this morning."

"There was a meeting this morning?" No.1 asked.

"Apparently," Juliet responded. "I wasn't there when the meeting was happening. I just found out about it through Foaly. He contacted me on the communicator to tell me about Artemis Fowl's personal mission, in case I wanted to contact him any time today."

"I guess I must've slept in," No.1 shrugged his shoulders. He noticed Juliet walking towards the main command center of the drill; placing the paper bag down onto a table. "Do you think Artemis will be mad at me?"

"In normal circumstances, yes," Juliet replied. "But these are not normal circumstances. Arty is too busy with the Irwin Allen."

"Yeah, I heard about that last night," No.1 stated. "Qwan was talking about his role in the plan. I'm still confused as to what exactly an Irwin Allen refers to."

"It's a criminal act where the main criminal dresses up in a radical disguise and meets with the one he is scamming in order to plant something in his office," Juliet explained as she looked through the paper bag. "In our case, it's a camera, as you well know." She began to throw out the food and other materials as she continued with her speech. "I'm not exactly sure what Qwan is doing. I don't even know if he's with Arty. Be that as it may, I just hope that-….."

A thick layer of tension laced itself into the atmosphere. It was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Juliet turned around and stared at No.1 with deep discontent. No.1 stared back at Juliet, dumfounded by what she could possibly be so mad about. But at the heart of it, he felt a deep sense of gloom, for he knew exactly why she was so angry. And when she spoke up, No.1's deepest fears were confirmed.

"Where are the magazines?" Juliet spoke slowly and with menace.

No.1 just continued to stare back like a small child.

Juliet tossed the bag. "GOD DAMMIT NO.1!" Juliet screamed. "I'm going to be stuck her for a good three weeks. I'll need to entertain myself in some way!"

"I just can't buy those magazines," No.1 replied as Juliet walked herself up to a different level of the drill. "It's just plain embarrassing for me to do so. Do you know how weird it is for a guy like me to buy a men's fitness magazine?"

"You're such pussy," Juliet muttered as she started going through her purse.

"I don't even see why you need them," No.1 commented.

"I don't _need _them," Juliet clarified. "I want them. I'm going to be stuck in here for a long time manning the controls and, although a tad bit cliché, I'll need my boy fix. Do you know how long I've been celibate?"

"I give," No.1 spat back with bile. Terrible thoughts from the dream he had experience earlier began popping into his mind again. "How Long?"

"2 years," Juliet replied.

No.1's thought bubble burst. He was genuinely shocked. "Wow; really?"

"Yep," Juliet stated as she found what she was looking for in her purse and began walking back towards No.1. "Being a bodyguard, we don't really have time for love. If we're lucky, we rarely have time for sex. I ain't ashamed to admit that I'm really suffering from my dry spell. But don't think that this is some kind of attention ploy. It isn't. I want sex because _I want _sex. Not attention, sex. And seeing as how I'll be stuck down here for what seems like an eternity, magazines will have to do."

She handed No.1 an envelope. No.1 took it and studied the contents inside of it. A hand written letter caught his eyes and he began to read the words silently to himself.

It was…poetry?

"I read somewhere that positive messages written to an individual who suffers from a mild cardiac infarction get through to the person and help them overcome the depression," Juliet stated.

No.1 was baffled. He was also somewhat angry. He was beginning to become Juliet's slave and he didn't like it one bit. Although he did find it a tad bit humorous that he was becoming a butler's butler, regardless, it still ticked him off. On top of that, the type of words that No.1 would have to read…..and not only read them, but read them in front of such a masculine male such as Artemis Fowl Senior…..No.1 found it a little bit degrading. In fact, it would be downright emasculating.

"I can't read this!" No.1 complained.

_BOOM! _

No.1 and Juliet felt a large jolt and both of them fell to the floor. The drill had struck some apparently vicious lime stone and if the drill continued going as fast as it was going, the gears would eventually grind themselves to smithereens. Juliet picked herself up off the floor and ran to the levers which controlled the speed.

Once she lowered the speed, she experienced a coursing anger that made her boil. She couldn't remember the last time she had a temper tantrum; but she knew she was having one right at that moment. She tossed a wrench which almost struck No.1 in the face. Thankfully he had the ability and agility to duck away just in time.

Juliet struck her fist on some piping inside the drill, causing a loud ring to echo throughout the cabin.

"YOU KNOW!" she screamed. "WHEN THESE THINGS FIRST DUG TUNNELS, THEY HAD TEAMS OF GUYS MAINTAINING THEM!"

"How many?" No.1 asked.

Juliet walked towards the demon and poked him in the chest. "TEAMS!"

At that point, No.1's communicator rang again. Another text message floated itself in-front of his eyes. It simply read "_Irwin Allen in Motion. Meet us in the hotel ASAP. Holly."_

No.1 turned to walk away. "I'll tell Artemis immediately." He responded to Juliet's observation.

"And don't forget to have someone bring me magazines," Juliet shouted.

"I won't," No.1 replied as he continued to exit the drill. "Be safe and careful. Stay positive."

"I will. Do the same," Juliet shouted back as No.1 closed the outside door to the drill.

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada. Holiday Inn hotel. **

Although they couldn't see it on the TV, No.1, Holly, Angeline, and (to some extent) Artemis Fowl Senior knew what the strange rumbling noise was coming from their TV and automatically recognized it as the digital presentation that Artemis Fowl the Second was showing Billy Bank. Holly had to laugh at the expression that Artemis Fowl the Second's lapel camera caught of Billy Bank's face watching the laptop lying on his desk. He looked absolutely terrified. It was these small pleasures that made going through the stressful process of the heist worth-while. Besides, she knew the bastard would get his just deserts soon.

The plan was simple. There was no security camera that Foaly could get access to in Billy Bank's private office because there were no cameras present. They needed to get a camera inside his office. So, dressing Artemis Fowl up as a Seismologist, the gang purchased a portable seismograph and placed a tiny camera on the side of it, completely undetectable by microscope. Then, Artemis, under his persona of "Thanes Mourn" (an anagram of "southern man"), would arrange to have a meeting with Billy Bank to present the man with terrible news.

His hotel was under the threat of a possible earthquake, and the date of that earthquake was opening night. The only way that Thanes Mourn could be positively sure that Billy Bank's hotel was safe was if Thanes's crew were allowed access into his building with all their equipment.

Of course, knowing Billy Bank, Artemis Fowl the Second concluded that Billy Bank would probably throw him out of his office. But before leaving, Artemis under his disguise would convince Billy Bank to place the seismograph on his desk, and thus, the gang would have a camera to spy on Billy Bank's private affairs.

Artemis came up with the idea of placing a lapel camera on his person to film the process of tricking Billy Bank, and having his father watch it from his bedside. Arty was positively certain that by doing this, he could possibly help bring his father slowly back into reality.

But so far, there was no progress evident as Holly watched Artemis Fowl Senior stare blankly back into the TV screen. At this stage in his mild cardiac infarction, Artemis Senior was no longer comatose. However, he wasn't conscious either. He was catatonic in every sense of the word. Blank open eyes; drool running down the side of his face; Artemis Fowl Senior's turmoil chilled Holly Short and No.1 to the bone while making Angeline suffer. He was caught between to worlds, the sanctity of his mind vs. the comfort's of his family back in the depths of reality.

There were only two things making Holly laugh. One, the idea knowing that the gang would cause the Earthquake opening night just made Holly's inner devious child hop up and down giddily. Two, hearing Artemis Fowl speak on the TV in his 'Southern Accent,' was just snot-bubble inducing hilarity.

"That's a 5.6," Artemis Fowl spoke in the most obnoxiously, over-exaggerated Southern Accent ever as Billy Bank watched his hotel digitally fall apart on the laptop's screen. "If y'all don't think a 5.6 is possible, or even likely, well clearly your underestimating the power of the fault-line y'all built your building on."

Holly even laughed remembering the outrageous disguise that Artemis Fowl had chosen for this mission. He was wearing a blonde wig. The hair on the wig was long yet thin and strung out. It looked like "Thanes Mourn," use to have gorgeous flowing hair. But now in his old age, it was deteriorating. They gave Artemis a scruffy beard and his attire made him look like some paleontologist that had just came back from an excavation dig in the Mojave Desert. Thankfully, because of this outlandish disguise, the accent worked and seemed based in reality for Arty's character.

Holly then turned her head and noticed the catatonic Artemis Senior. Trying her best to do her job and cheer everyone up in the room, Holly spoke to the poor shell of the man.

"Look at your son," Holly said full of smiles. "Look at him. He loves you. He's doing so well right now. You must be a very proud father."

"HE'S DOING AN IRWIN ALLEN!" No.1 screamed with an even more cheerful expression on his face. Holly and Angeline practically went deaf and reacted accordingly to No.1's loud out-burst; with surprise and painful expressions. "SEE THAT ARTEMIS SENIOR SIR!? ARTEMIS IS PULLING BILLY'S LEG!"

"He can hear you No.1," Holly spoke irately to the demon. "He's not deaf, you idiot."

"Oh," No.1 exclaimed with a face turning red from embarrassment. "My bad. Sorry Arty Senior Sir."

Holly groaned and turned her attention back towards the TV to hear what was happening. Apparently, Artemis was done with his speech and Billy Bank was responding.

"Bottom-line me," Billy Bank demanded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Close your hotel," Artemis Fowl responded. "Permanatly."

Billy's eyes almost shot out of his skull. "Close my hotel?!" he screamed. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my business?! We can't even close if we haven't even opened yet!"

"…But who are all those people down at the machines?" the character of Thanes Mourn replied.

"It's a soft opening," Billy Bank responded.

Nicole Zeta, who had been standing by Billy Bank's side throughout the entire presentation silently, finally spoke up. "It's like an out of town opening, only it's in town," she exclaimed.

"Why the hell do I have to listen to you, bozo?" Billy Bank told the pseudo-seismologist.

"Sir," Artemis Fowl the Second responded. "If I could just get my crew in here for a couple of days-"

Nicole Zeta immediately spoke up, interrupting Artemis with a shout. "Nope! No way. There is no way we are exposing our exclusive clients to-"

"A bunch of scientists?" Artemis Fowl shot back, silencing Nicole and Billy. He reached over and closed his laptop. "Wouldn't want that, would we?" Artemis Fowl proclaimed as he picked up the seismograph from the floor. He laid it on Billy's desk.

"This here is a portable seismograph," Artemis explained. "If there is a fore-shock, it will register. And you may have just enough time to evacuate your customers and staff from the building."

With a look as if someone had crapped in his cornflakes, Billy Bank uttered "I don't want this thing on my desk."

Here it was; the break it or make it portion of Arty's plan. As Thanes Mourn, Artemis had to convince Billy to keep the seismograph in his office. With emotions boiling in his heart, Artemis released the most well thought-out yet improvised monologue ever produced.

"No, I'll tell you what you don't want," Artemis replied with anger and bile; his eyes staring deep into Billy's soul. "You don't want your hotel on the cover of Time magazine, in a twisted heap of steel and glass, you and your customers are underneath it, and the headline reads "_Who's to Blame?"_"

Billy sighed. "Fine," he turned his attention towards Nicole. "Nicole, get this thing off my desk and place it somewhere in here," he commanded. Nicole picked up the Seismograph and sat it on the shelf behind Billy Bank's desk. "Oh, and write out an evacuation plan on paper," Billy Bank added.

At this point, Artemis began walking out of Billy's office. "I do thank you for your time Mr. Bank."

"Glad to be of assistance…Mr?"

"Mourn. Thanes Mourn," Artemis replied to Billy as he walked out.

Halfway out, Billy continued speaking to Artemis's character. "Well Mr. Mourn. If you really want to make yourself useful, you should play the tables in my casino."

Although no one back in the hotel could see it, Holly could sense Artemis growing a vampire like smile as he responded to Billy's request. "No sir, I don't gamble. And neither should you; not with peoples' lives."

Holly clicked a button on the remote and the point of view shifted from Artemis's lapel camera, to the seismograph camera. By fate, Nicole placed the camera in the absolute most perfect spot inside Billy's office. Being behind Billy's desk, the gang could see everything.

With a smile, she turned to Artemis Fowl Senior. "And now, we have a camera in his office," she told him with happiness in her voice.

And that's when Artemis Fowl Senior did something that sent a depressing glooming cloud down upon everyone in the room. In his catatonic state, he did absolutely nothing. But he was in his own head somewhere and he wanted to get out. That was made evident by what he did at that moment.

He turned his face away from the television.

Angeline choked up and cried greatly. She rushed out of the room sobbing. "Angeline, come back!" Holly spoke out, rushing after the sadden woman to see if she was ok. This left only No.1 and a catatonic Artemis Senior as the only two people in the room.

No.1 had never felt more awkward in his life.

With a sigh, he knew that he had to try something at least once with Artemis Senior. Taking the letter from the night stand that No.1 had placed down long ago since he entered the room, No.1 re-opened the envelope and swallowed his pride.

"A letter from Juliet Butler," No.1 declared to Artemis Senior. He cleared his throat and tried his best at reading the letter.

"_Mr. Fowl, When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. As The Band said 'two hearts beat as one.' When men have been in battle together, they are bounded like the flower, and the soil, and the sun. And like the moon catches the l_- you know Mr. Fowl," No.1 abruptly stated, placing the envelope back down on the nightstand. "I'm just gonna place this down here and you read them whenever you feel like it. Ok. Bye!"

No.1 ran out of the room, tears beginning to well inside his eyes. On the way to his own room, he accidently bumped into Mulch, who noticed that the Demon looked like he was about to cry.

"Whoa buddy," Mulch said as No.1 continued running. "What's wrong?"

"HER WORDS ARE TOO BEAUTIFUL!" No.1 screamed down the hallway. "MY EMOTIONS! _MY EMOTIONS!"_

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. "The Bank," hotel and casino***

As the Thanes Mourn character left Billy Bank's office, Nicole informed Billy that another gentleman was waiting outside for a meeting.

"If he's anything like the last guy, then don't bother," Billy Bank responded.

"I'm truly sorry sir," Nicole pleaded with her boss. "I should screen the meetings better."

"Damn right," Billy stated.

"However…" Nicole protested. "I really think you should talk with this guy because apparently he works for the F.B.I."

Billy Bank's eyebrows raised themselves up. "F.B.I?" Billy Bank asked in shock. Nicole simply just nodded her head, confirming her allegations. Billy Bank shrugged. "Fine, let him in."

Nicole walked towards the entrance door of Billy Bank's office and peaked around the corner of the hallway to find the man patiently waiting outside. Once she opened the door, both she and the F.B.I. agent made eye contact. The F.B.I. agent walked inside.

"Good evening Billy Bank," the old gentleman introduced himself. "Name is Fredrick Gee Kaftan. I'm a private investigator who works alongside the F.B.I."

"Good Evening Mr. Kaftan," Billy Bank responded. "What seems to bring you here?"

"My presence for being here concerns a person that you know as Artemis Fowl," Kaftan explained. "I have a suspicion that he's planning to rob you."


	6. Chapter 6 - Fly Me to the Room

**Hello. Long time no see. I give forth my apologies for the wait, but my last year of high school is underway and the immense pressure of applying for colleges, scholarships, and last minute ACT and SAT tests is intense. Not to mention I had yearbook ads to sell and I'm currently writing for my school newspaper. But don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you lovely people, as I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me. **

**Speaking of which, that officer guy at the end, what was that all about? Do you think he'll show up again? Don't worry he will, just not in this chapter. Post your angry response in my private messages que. :P**

**Don't worry, he will return, but I got to focus on certain things in certain chapters. For instance, this chapter is about ArtyXHolly. **

**So get ready my fellow readers. It's about to get steamy. Lolz. **

**Anyways, here it is. **

* * *

It wasn't necessarily the most exciting mission on the schedule for the heist. Nor was this current outfit the most glamorous. However it was considered very necessary, and eventually it would have to be done. Thankfully, most of the hotel staff was already bribed and understood their part of the mission. They would not be on the 50th floor for approximately two hours, and all would be gone by 10:00am. Both of the candidates chosen (or in this case, who have chosen this mission) were equipped with scramblers that would shut down the cameras as they passed by. There was the concern that security would get suspicious with staring at static for 2 hours, but the hotel staff on this floor was already paid off. If security on other floors, or if the security manager got suspicious, the 50th floor had their backs.

But what was this seemingly un-glorified mission that was so needed for the vital success of the heist? And who were these people who volunteered to do the mission in question?

It was the one mission that No.1 didn't want any part in; the one mission that felt like torture. But to Artemis and Holly, it didn't seem like torture. The boredom they were experiencing however was torturous. And it had gotten worst when Artemis began telling stories of past experiences with Ashton in order to get Holly's perspective on the matter; being that it would be a 'woman's perspective.'

"So she screamed 'What did I do wrong?' and I told her 'Nothing. But what do I look like, a pancake eater?" Artemis recalled as both he and Holly sat on the floor of the janitors closet.

"Hmmm," Holly hummed; hoping that Artemis couldn't tell how disinterested she was at the moment. "So….she just left the food on the floor?"

"She threw the plate down, packed her bags, and didn't pick it up till she returned a week later," Artemis replied with a look of forlornness.

Holly was confused. "Why didn't you pick up the food?"

"I felt…tormented whenever I tried doing so," Artemis responded.

Holly really wanted to respond with a simile comparing the torture she felt listening to Artemis go on and on about Ashton. But she didn't. She held her tongue. Besides, there was a lot more things to be concerned with than petty emotions of anger or jealous rage.

They were waiting on the floor of the janitor's closet upon the 50th floor. Beside them was a cart filled with various different chemicals and diseases. Rashes of various evil kinds filled the medical tubes they were placed in. The tubes themselves were contained within quarantined boxes and containers. Artemis and Holly had to take every precaution necessary. Both were in the remnants of their hazmat suits; waiting for someone from the hotel staff to give them the all clear to zip up and suit out. There were strains of influenza that weren't even discovered before Artemis Fowl the Second stumbled upon them. There were even some diseases that Artemis Fowl created that were inside the cart.

But why did they have these substances with them? What was their purpose?

Artemis explained it best to Minerva a few days earlier. They were going to get to the critic before Billy Bank did. No wonder No.1 felt particularly bad about this aspect of the mission.

To be fair, Holly wasn't too thrilled either. But she had to do something. She had to get out of the habit of doing nothing. Long gone were the days of her rebellious high flying youth days within the L.E.P. Being the new commander meant taking on newer and more difficult responsibilities. But she longed for those days when she could kick-ass some more. When news of this heist reached her ears, she suspected that maybe those days would come around. She felt that she could finally be on the front lines once again. And in some aspects she was right.

But she also wanted be a part of the planning process. Knowing that this was another Artemis Fowl occasion, she felt as though she wanted some control over the matters at hand. In previous missions in the past, the lack of control lead to most of the trouble. Any sane being would want the opportunity to change that. But would Artemis agree to such a proposition?

When she approached Artemis about his father's performance as a father, little did she know that by doing this, she caused Artemis fowl to see a spark within her. He saw a planner, a mastermind just waiting to come out of her elfin shell. And so, when he returned from offering Billy Bank the Billy Martin, Artemis Fowl asked Holly if she would like to be a major part of the planning process; to which she accepted immediately.

But this is where she ran across the crux of her problems. She wanted to plan, but she also wanted to be on the front lines. She could do both, but that meant sacrificing certain missions and certain authorities within the planning. So far, she was not involved with any death-defying calls of duty. The only exception was when she flew around the hotel several times for surveillance purposes. Most of her missions were pretty lackluster; such as working undercover and bribing the employees.

Artemis was in this position because he felt a certain sense of duty and responsibility that he had to pick up. Unlike Holly however, he did not want to be put in a position where danger was fairly possible. He took this job not because he wanted to, but because he had to. A good leader shows that he can work alongside anyone, doing anything; even if the leader felt a certain loathing towards the job. Also, he felt that he had a duty to work with Holly. She worked long and hard and he wanted to show her his gratitude. He felt that by doing this job, he could show just how much he appreciated her help. Besides, someone had to inform Holly of what chemicals they were using.

A few seconds had passed after Artemis gave his retort, and Holly in turn gave her reply. With a sigh, she proclaimed "Relationships can be difficult."

"Yes," Was Artemis's only response.

"But…they can also be rewarding," Holly ended up replying.

"I don't see how," Artemis stated. Already on the floor, he brought his head into his crossed elbows which lay upon his knees, giving forth a very depressed appearance.

"One day you will," Holly said as she tried to comfort her human friend.

A little pang of remorse and longing went off in her heart as she uttered that sentence. She couldn't deny it. Something was brewing under the surface of her skin. Her emotions centered on Arty's emotions. It was as if her happiness depended upon his happiness and vice versa. But she didn't know what these emotions signified. It was too close to call it love, but she certainly no longer saw Arty as 'just a friend,' anymore. Perhaps it was 'Attraction?'

At that moment, the door to the janitor's closet was knocked upon. 5 knocks in a specific rhythmic pattern symbolized that the person behind the door was a friendly. Artemis stood up, zipping his Hazmat suit halfway with him so that it held onto his body better, and answered the door. A male hotel employee with red hair stared right back at Arty.

"Everyone is off the floor Artemis Sir," the male responded. "All is clear."

Artemis reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, stuffing it into the employee's front shirt pocket. "Great job Clark," Artemis responded. "Have fun in Hawaii."

The employee smiled as he ran off the floor. Artemis motioned his hand for Holly to stand up and join him. Both the Irish lad and the female elf got themselves dressed and ready to handle the powerful equipment. Once inside their hazmat suits, the two grabbed the cart and rolled it down the hallway.

Their destination was room 501. On the 50th floor, there was a mix up of villas and normal hotel rooms. The 'Normal' hotel rooms dominated this floor, as there were only three villas on the 50th floor. But fortunately for the gang, one of the villas was right next to the critic's room. Why was this so? That would be revealed later.

Once they arrived at the door, using a master key, both Holly and Artemis walked into the room. They examined the surroundings. It was a pretty standard room. Aside from looking lavish as with everything within the Bank was prone to, the room layout was average. There were two beds, a mini-fridge, a mini-bar, a bathroom, and a plasma-screen television set. One of the channels's that the TV set contained was a looping video of Billy Bank advertising the hotel. The most sickening part in Artemis's opinion was the end of the video where Billy Bank would announce the tagline.

"So go ahead. Place your bets. Go all in. Who knows? Maybe you have what it takes to break the bank." At this point in the video, Billy would shout "WHOOPS!" As he revealed that his hands, which were behind his back, had their fingers crossed.

It was disgusting for Artemis to watch.

However, it was not as disgusting as what Artemis had to handle within the critic's room. All the containers and test tubes that Artemis held within his gloved hands made the genius want to vomit. He knew that if he were not in his hazmat soon, hell would've soon awaited him. He felt bad doing this to the critic, but for the good of the mission, it needed to be done.

And so, Artemis and Holly began what they would believe would be the tediously long process of contaminating the room. They opened up each tube and placed the invisible contents upon every surface they could think of. Some diseases weren't even contained within the tubes. Some were placed upon towels and rags which both Holly and Artemis would use to wipe down the remote, television, nightstand and telephone with. And, for extra measures, Holly came up with the brilliant idea to swap the towels and rags with the ones in the bathroom. They both looked practically the same.

Other diseases were not even invisible. During the process of contaminating the room, Holly and Artemis had spread lice, genital crabs, mites, mud-daubers, and other forms of non-microscopic pests all over the room. The worst part about it was that most of the terrible pests were placed within the bed, and the rest were placed upon the chair. There would be nowhere safe for the critic to sleep. It was sad really; but Artemis couldn't hold back his smile, for it was also genius.

When all was said and done, Artemis and Holly exited the room and applied decontamination spray (one of Foaly's major inventions) all over the hazmat suits so they could be used for future purposes. After that, they removed the suits and disposed of them into the decontaminated cart that was used earlier to transport their materials into the room. They left the cart out in the hallway, because as pre-arranged with the hotel staff, one of them would grab the cart later and dispose of it in the most natural manner.

As Artemis and Holly walked down the hallways, Artemis noticed the time on his Rolex watch. "I'll be damned," he uttered. "We finished our job an hour early."

Holly smirked. "You're one of the most prestigious and advance mud man on the planet, yet you still use such a caveman-like device."

Artemis quirked an eyebrow. "It's a Rolex. You have to keep things authentic."

Holly slightly chuckled. Then she sighed again in boredom. "So, what do we do?"

Artemis was confused. "What do you mean, what do we do? I assume we're going back to the hotel."

"Aww, you're no fun," Holly complained as she walked out in front of Artemis. She began to walk backwards so she could constantly face him during her monologue. "Think about it; we have one free hour to do anything we please. We've been so cooped up and stressed out during this mission that I think we've forgotten how to have play."

"I have no use for play," Artemis responded. "And stop walking backwards. You can't see where you're going."

"Ahh, see that's the beauty of it," Holly replied. "The point of having fun is to arrive at a point where you don't know what you're doing, but you don't mind it either."

"I only act that way when I'm drunk," Artemis stated.

_DING! _The little light went off in Holly's head. An idea was planted and the seed began to take root. Holly's smile grew enormous. It was particularly idiotic, but there really wasn't another mission required by him or her to do today; they only had to arrive at the hotel later today to check up progress. Certainly Artemis could handle such a task while intoxicated. Hell, from the way he spoke about Ashton earlier, it seemed as if though he could do _a lot _of things while intoxicated.

"Do you still have the master key?" Holly inquired.

"Yes, why?" Artemis asked.

"Hand it over," Holly commanded.

In normal circumstance, Artemis would've asked why Holly needed the master key. But there was a certain sparkle in her eyes that caused him to forget questioning. With lack of resistance, he presented the key. Holly snatched it up and ran over to a random room. The hop in her steps was clearly recognized by Artemis.

"What are you so happy about?" Artemis asked.

The door behind Holly opened.

"Step inside Mr. Fowl," Holly proclaimed. "Tonight, I get you drunk."

* * *

**2 hours later**

Artemis Fowl laid down the shot glass, much to Holly's dismay. As he stared into her eyes, he cracked his signature vampire-like grin.

"You might as well quit now," Artemis Fowl the Second exclaimed. "That's my second shot of whisky. Attribute that to my 2 previous shots of...whatever the hell you gave me, I should've been well under the influence now. But I take it that you forgot to take into consideration that the Fowl bloodline has a great resistance to alcohol."

Holly stared out the window of the hotel room. She glared back at Artemis, angry. "That would've been nice to know before we ended up raiding the mini-bar. Why did you even partake in the plan if you knew it wasn't going to work?!"

Artemis shrugged, "to humor you, I guess."

Holly huffed and continued to stare out the window. The people on the ground look like ants below. Everything seems so small when one is so high up. This thought struck her as strangely philosophical. "I wonder how Billy Bank see's people from this high up."

Artemis chuckled. "He sees them the same way my dad use to see them," Artemis replied. As Holly turned her head, Artemis poured himself another glass. This time, his choice of poison was bourbon. He took a swig of his drink before finishing his sentence. He smirked knowingly. Who said Artemis wasn't one for playing up the drama?

"They are means to an end," Artemis stated. "They all serve useful purposes, but in the end, that's all they ever were. Of course, my dad came to his senses and soon realized that people are much more than that. We are the creative forces of the universe; bringing about peace and harmony, while also bringing death and destruction. Our purposes may not be clear at the moment, but sometimes they are clear to others."

Holly cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"I just get fairly philosophical when I'm relaxed," Artemis responded. He took another swig of his glass and savored the flavor for a few moments, before returning back to his speech. "For a moment, let us ponder this point of view that Billy Bank has over humanity. If all humans are means to an end, and if the end justifies all means, then whatever purpose people serve shouldn't result in other falling into harm. But Billy Bank harms these humans in the process. It shows just what a hypocrite he really is….I can't wait to put the final nail in his financial coffin. It's going to be glorious."

Holly huffed. "What do you suppose my purpose is?"

Artemis placed his glass away, "You put me back together Holly." Artemis explained. "I told you this 2 years ago….."

"…yet you still seem broken," Holly responded.

Artemis was shocked. "What was that?"

Holly shook her head. "Nothing, it was nothing."

"No," Artemis responded, catching onto Holly's lie. "You said something and I want to know what it implies." Artemis furrowed his brows. "What exactly do you mean by 'I still seem to be broken.'"

Holly regretted her actions. However, she knew there was no escaping this moment regardless of what she said. The pressure had been bubbling just below the surface and at any moment it would've exploded. Emotions were being manipulated in order to remain under control. But now the truth would've emerged. All Holly had to do was say one word, and all would be realized.

With a sigh, she turned around, and said the name that summed it all up. "Ashton."

Artemis's eyes widened. He felt some fear for a small amount of time. But then, afterwards, he felt guilty, and his eyes downcast themselves towards his feet.

Holly noticed this, and continued on with what needed to be said. "I mean, at first I didn't understand what you meant by 'it's not her plight.' But after watching you for six and a half months, I finally get it. It's no longer her plight because you took it upon yourself to make it your plight. You're taking all the blame for the fault of the relationship falling apart when simply that is not the case. You two just weren't meant to be together. And from you've told me about Ashton, it probably was for the best. She sounded like a real bitch to me."

Artemis snapped. He jumped out of his chair and kicked it over behind him. He ran right up next to Holly and pointed his finger into her face. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!"

Holly was furious. "Oh, and what shall call her then? Huh? Do you even know why she agreed to be with you in the first place? Have you ever considered the idea that she might've been playing you? That she might've been sleeping with you just to get a good scoop in the papers?"

Artemis was indignant. "You can make up lies all you want to, but I can't Holly! If it makes you feel better then go ahead and do it. Not everyone can be like you!"

Now it was Holly who became inquisitively angry. Her brows furrowed and after a long period of silence, she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Its how you got over the Time Paradox incident," Artemis muttered. "Its how you get over everything. You may not indeed lie to yourself, but you try to place yourself into a position where you come out on top. You try to tell yourself that you're fine when clearly you're not. But I can't do that Holly. I am not fine. She broke my heart much like how I broke yours. And Unlike you, I can't move on that easily."

This is where everything came to a boil. Now it was Holly whom snapped. Her anger coursed through her veins much like Artemis's anger had done earlier, and there was no controlling it. She felt frustrated. How can Artemis be so smart and yet so damn stupid at the same time? There was no holding back. The truth came out, and it sounded like this:

"I NEVER GOT OVER YOU! YOU THINK I RAPIDLY CHANGED MYSELF OVER NIGHT?! YOU THINK I NEVER HAD EMOTIONS FOR YOU?! NEWSFLASH! I DID AND THEY BORDERED ON ROMANCE EVER SINCE WE WENT BACK IN TIME!"

Holly immediately placed ht palm of her hand to her mouth, trying to silence herself. But it was too late. The words had already entered the atmosphere of the room and silence soon followed.

Their gazes could cut through glaze. Artemis was ultimately spellbound. Holly was genuinely shocked. After a while, the air between them became thick to the point of an unbearable nature. Holly sighed as she took her hands from her mouth as she tried to explain what she really wanted to say.

"Look," she began. "The Thing is-"

_Tongue. _Holly's thoughts raced as she felt it. _His tongue is in my mouth. _Artemis gripped Holly tightly as he kissed his way passed all her anger, and his as well. He placed her against the wall, as he placed his lips upon hers. If he didn't kiss her, he would've gone insane once more; and he didn't like the problem first time around.

Something exploded between the two. Perhaps something had always existed since they first met. A wise man once said, "The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." As Holly slowly led Artemis Fowl to the bed, they planed on transforming themselves for a long time.

* * *

**1 hours and 45 minutes later**

Both Holly and Artemis emerged from the room disheveled and euphoric. Although they tried to make themselves look more presentable, nothing could hide their smiles. Holly's smile however, wasn't even intentional. In the back of her brain, worrisome thoughts bounced around the cranium. She had performed the ultimate of taboo's; consensual sex with a Mud Man. It felt so wrong and yet…that's also made it feel so right.

As Artemis tried to stand, a strange feeling erupted in his stomach. All of a sudden, Artemis Fowl didn't feel right anymore. Maybe it was because when he looked down at his watch, he realized how late they really were. Or maybe it was because he felt the whisky starting to kick.

"Holly," Artemis proclaimed as he started to sweat.

"Yes?" Holly asked turning to see her new lover.

At that moment, Artemis fell to his knees and vomited. Holly screamed a little bit as the insides blasted themselves out of his body. Artemis would've been screaming too, had he not been vomiting. Now he was in trouble.

"I'm now drunk," Artemis proclaimed. "And I have to check up on the entire operation." He looked back up at Holly. "CHRIST! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"Calm down," Holly instructed as she held out her hand. She picked up him and checked his suit. Thankfully, not one drop of vomit landed on it. She took the handkerchief from his pocked and wiped his face.

"Here, act natural," she instructed. Then the two began walking down the hallway.

After a while, Artemis spoke up again.

"…..are you holding my hand?"

"Yes," Holly replied.

"Oh…" Artemis's drunken state made him a little bit more confused. "Should we hold hands?"

"I want to," was Holly's answer; and it forever would be.


	7. Chapter 7 - Kensington Chaplin's Revolt

**Hey guys. Back again. I'm sorry for the wait but things had been a little crazy lately. The birthday bash at my house was awesome. All my friends from the city came over and we played live music from 6:45pm to 11:30pm non-stop. We played basically every genre you can think of, from bands like Primus, Kansas, Lynard Skynard, Aerosmith and the Talking Heads, to the Butthole Surfers, Asking Alexandria, Slipknot, Halestorm, Rush, Deep Purple, and much much more. I had a fantastic time, met friends I hadn't seen in years, and basically didn't go to bed till well into 4:00am. It was a trip! **

**So I had to take a break from writing to get the party set up, and then focus on school. My dual credit college English is freaking crazy, and I'm juggling that between a college Biology class and an Algebra class. I had to slow down on the writing for a bit. **

**But now I'm back, and I'm ready to continue this story. I hope you all loved the change of pace in the last chapter, but now we're back on track with the heist. BTW, I'm typing this out August 30, 2013; and my birthday is coming around the corner. Arty and I share the same date; September 1****st****. I hope that somehow in some way, I do him justice on his birthday by typing out an awesome chapter. **

**Without further ado, here it is. **

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**The Bank Hotel and Casino. **_**Main lobby* **

"I don't want any slack faces in the crowd," Nicole Zeta told the guard as they observed the line of people waiting to check in at the front desk. As Billy's right hand man (or woman for this occasion), Nicole had many multiple duties. Her main job was to make sure that everything was in working order; that everything was running smoothly. But in between that, one had to make sure that everything looked good while in motion; and that was her job today. Watching the people waiting at the front desk made her realize that the line would probably be the first thing guests would see before checking in. She didn't want the simple sight of a drowsy or uncharismatic figure causing a possible customer to turn back.

"I only want happy faces," Nicole instructed the security guard. "No slack faces."

The security guard nodded his head. "Duly noted ma'am."

A couple of seconds of silence passed before Nicole turned her head and realized that the guard hadn't moved an inch since they had last spoken. Her face flashed with vindictive anger similar to an expression a Nazi officer would've made back in the hay-days of WWII. "GO! Do it now!" She commanded loudly.

Although flabbergasted by the outburst at first, the guard eventually came to his wits, and immediately began doing his job; going in between the lines of everyone waiting to check in, picking out individuals who seemed rather lazy, and politely asking them to leave the line.

Nicole felt satisfied, and let out a sigh of relief as she stared off into the distance and began to day dream. Everything was going smoothly. As stressful as this job was sometimes, it had its benefits; lots of benefits with lots of 0's. Financially, she was definitely secure. Emotionally…..it was a completely different story. It was 4 years ago to this day that she first applied for divorce. For 4 years, she did not look or talk to any man on a romantic level. She was strictly business. She even heard some rumors that the hotel staff had nicknamed her "Mrs. Ironsides." It wasn't her fault really. She just was not ready to start again. What she really needed a good lay, and unfortunately for her, any employee knew that sleeping with her in this hotel would be a complete professional suicide. Billy would have their heads on silver, diamond coated platters. The possible lawsuits and or sexual harassment accusations would send Billy Bank climbing up the walls like some radioactive superhero. But Nicole wouldn't stoop as low as picking out some random stranger from the line; she had more dignity than that. Because of all these different aspects, her love life at the moment was a balancing act.

Her train of thought derailed when she notice that someone in the line in front of her was about to sneeze. The mucus spraying victim appeared to be an old man, well into his 70's, with a bald head of hair which was covered by a trilby. In his quest of finding a handkerchief, he ended up dropping something on the floor.

Nicole's eyes locked on to the object that fell. She began to smile. Salivary glands went wet. She began to lick her lips.

On the floor, was the standard issue grading sheet for the Royal Five Diamond Award Critic.

She called over another guard as quickly as possible while using her headset. In it, she proclaimed "Get me Mr. Bank, quickly!"

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**The Bank Hotel and Casino.**_** Front-doors outside* **

Harry Shields walked out of the hotel quickly, as if the plague was trailing closely behind him. He didn't look back, even after he noticed Billy Bank trying desperately to keep up with him. And boy, Billy Bank sure was desperate. Losing one Whale a few days before opening night wouldn't be so bad in the grand scheme of things. But Billy had been in the business long enough to know that there always is a pattern in certain things. He did not want this to become a pattern.

"You breaking my heart Mr. Shields," Billy Bank called out as he stumbled, trying to follow the young man towards his limo; which had just pulled up to the lobby by the point Billy Bank spoke.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Bank," Harry Shields replied while not looking back. "But I really have to go."

"But you can't leave just yet," Billy Bank shouted back dismayed. "Opening night is just around the corner."

"I spoke with a friend of mine," Harry Shields explained as he finally reached his limo. "A real good friend of mine, who told me very seriously, that it would be in my best interest if I left the hotel. I take his word for it. The man has good judgment." With that being said, Harry leaned into his limo.

"His judgment must not be all that great, if he knew what I had in store for you," Billy Bank pleaded with the young man to stay.

"I really gotta go," Harry Shields proclaimed as he rolled up his window. "Please take care," and with that, the window closed itself shut.

Billy Bank had made some weird whimpering and pleading sounds from the back of his throat in a last ditch effort to keep Harry Shields to stay on the grounds. The young lad caught a brief glimpse of the noises before his window had rolled up completely. When the limo started moving forward, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good God that man is annoying," the young partner in Artemis Fowl's crime commented. As the limo merged its way into traffic, Harry Shields contacted his good friend via cell phone. The phone rang three times before Artemis Fowl answered.

"Hello?" Artemis Fowl proclaimed on the other end of the line.

Harry's face flashed his confusion. Artemis rarely ever uttered the phrase 'hello' over a telephone call; especially in that weird slurred tone of confusion that apparently came from Artemis Fowl the Second's voice. Nevertheless, Harry shrugged the notion off.

"What's done is done," Harry told Artemis Fowl. "The rest of the whales will leave within the next 3 days."

"…Good, very good," Artemis Fowl eventually replied. "Your assistance was needed, and we are entirely grateful."

'_Ok, something is definitely wrong,' _thought Harry Shields. Artemis would have more questions to ask Harry with the type of heist they were doing, than to just simply nod and say 'you done well.' On top of that, rarely did he ever give anyone compliments. With the long pauses and the slurred words that were unquestionably not confused with possible cell phone static, Harry could only come up with one possible theory as to why Artemis Fowl sounded so different. "…Are you drunk?" Harry Shields asked questionably.

There was a loud _smack _on the other end, as if someone fell off a table or slammed opened the door. In the background, Harry could clearly hear Artemis shout the phrase, "Shit! He knows! Abort mission! Abort mission!" Then, a couple of other voices came to interject. A loud commotion was heard, and then Harry caught the sound of a female voice speaking to him.

"Artemis Fowl is fine sir," Holly Short proclaimed. "And the mission is most certainly not aborted. He's just a little inebriated, that's all."

Harry Shields, not knowing who he was speaking to, had to laugh at the formal manner of which this voice tried to posses. "A little?"

"Ok, maybe a lot," Holly Short huffed. "But we do greatly appreciate your help."

"No sweat," Harry Shields stated. "It's all my pleasure. You take care now." Both Holly and Harry gave their goodbyes and ended the call.

As Harry slid back into his seat, he did make one observation out loud. "I'm surprised that Artemis Fowl hadn't gotten drunk sooner. This mission is crazy."

* * *

Back at the front entrance of "The Bank," Billy Bank watched forlorn as the limo containing one of his whales wheeled out of his hotel. There was really nothing he could do, but losing one of his best whales stung his pride. He even contemplated running after the man. But he knew it would be to no avail. Besides, as fate was to have it, he would have bigger fish to fry.

His cell phone rang in his pocket, and Billy Bank immediately answered. If a bystander were to have watched closely, they would've seen the entire spectrum of emotion paint itself across Billy Bank's face. He looked sad when the limo peeled out; angry when the limo was gone; bored when he first initially answered his phone; shocked when whoever was on the other end spoke; and completely 'ants-in-the-pants,' happy when he slammed his phone shut. He practically skipped his way inside his own hotel. He was happy indeed. And if one were to have heard the phone call, they would've understood why.

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**The Bank Hotel and Casino.**_ **Main Lobby* **

A few moments later, behind the line of people waiting to check into the hotel, Billy Bank met up with Nicole Zeta. No hellos were exchanged, nor was there even a head nod. Billy Bank went straight to business.

"Which one is he?" Billy Bank asked Nicole Zeta as he scanned the crowd.

"The one in the trilby sir," Nicole responded.

Billy Bank groaned as if he knew the answer. But after frantically searching for a few moments, Billy Bank concluded that he had no earthly idea what Nicole meant.

"What?" he asked confused.

Nicole immediately understood what Billy Bank was referring to. Her brain scattered around the database of anything she could use to help her boss understand what she meant by 'trilby,' but eventually, her brain settled itself on one expression. "The Dr. Doolittle hat," she exclaimed.

Billy Bank sighed now with _actual_ understanding. He continued to scan the line for a few moments before finally spotting the man that fit the description. He was tall, gigantic even, but didn't pose a threat due to his incredibly old age. He appeared to either be in his 70's or 80's even. His clothing was rather bland, and his most striking feature was no even on his body, but rather what he was holding.

Billy Bank grew a grin that would've put the Cheshire Cat to shame when he noticed the "Royal Five Diamond Award," review chart in the old man's hands.

"Ok," Billy Bank told Nicole. "Let's butter this old man up."

* * *

Butler was not too impressed with his surroundings for the moment. His entire disguised itched and played up the fact that he was indeed older than what he actually appeared to be; much to his chagrin. He didn't like being old, it just brought up bad memories. Being dressed like the oldest man imaginable just made it worst.

He did however like his aspect of the mission. Although he wanted to be more involved, he realized early on that Holly and Juliet would be better suited guarding Artemis than he ever would be. His physical age and his true age had finally leveled themselves out. He would not be able to do as much as he would like to do for this heist. So, why not take an opportunity to play that up? It was Arty's idea to begin with, Butler was just rolling with it; performing his duties with a genuine smile. This was going to be fun, and most importantly, relaxing. He didn't have to do a damn thing; Billy Bank would do all the hard work for him.

At this point, Nicole Zeta walked over to him. "Excuse me sir?"

Butler turned to face the Italian woman with a smile. He noticed her eyes; she was completely submissive to whatever answer he would give her. She had no idea who he truly was. She fell for his disguise. _Perfect. _

"May I ask your name?" Nicole inquired.

"Chaplin," Butler proclaimed with his perfect, Home Counties, old timey English accent. "Kensington Chaplin." When he said his name a second time, he removed his hat and gestured a bow.

Nicole Zeta smiled. The man seemed so happy that he was almost senile. This was perfect for her hotel staff, because they could treat him like royalty and he wouldn't question it. She noticed that the hotel reviewer carried with him a large purse-like bag, while behind him, he strolled a rather large and heavy suitcase with even more bags on top of it. With first things being first, she decided to get the hotel staff to take his bags.

"Well, Mr. Chaplin," Nicole began with a warm, welcoming, and homey glance. "If your more than willing, I'd be happy to get the hotel staff to get your bags for you, and get you out of this pesky line."

"Really?" Butler proclaimed; still in character. On the inside, he was giddy. This was going to be a treat. "Why how kind of you! Thank you."

Nicole nodded and reached for the purse-like bag he carried on his left arm. "Allow me," she stated in a murmur, almost under her breath. As she reached for the bag, she thought about h-

_BARK BARK BARK!_

Nicole jumped back immediately in shock and gasped. The bark was high-pitched, and somewhat chipper in tone; as if it belonged to some small canine. It made total logical sense, but it left Nicole in shock. How was this man able to bring his pet into the hotel, when clearly there was 'No Pets Allowed,' signs all over the building? Moreover, why didn't any guard search this man.

Butler meanwhile looked towards the bag and made a shushing noise. After reprimanding whatever animal that was in the bag, he turned towards Nicole with a very wide and apologetic smile.

"I'm very sorry, you'll have to forgive her highness," Butler's character 'Kensington Chaplin,' proclaimed. "She is the most delicate of animal. It only upsets her, when papa is no longer carrying her." He then made a small laugh, to lighten the mood. Nicole, in the midst of the situation, laughed back in good manners. Butler then lifted up a flap surrounding the carrier (which the flaps themselves gave off the impression of a purse in Nicole's mind) and proclaimed to the non-existent puppy inside "All is well dear."

"Well that's alright," Nicole responded. "You can carry her. But I'll have my guys take the heavier stuff for you." She snapped her fingers and two bellhops went to their work, grabbing the suitcase and multiple bags, and then heading off to get a luggage cart to lighten their load.

Had Nicole been watching closely, she would've noticed the quickest business transaction in the history of the universe.

As one of the bellhops passed Butler, the man in his disguised paid off the bribed employee with a twenty dollar bill. Butler's sleight of hand technique was so advanced, had a bystander been watching, they've would've missed it in the blink of an eye. But why was this employee bribed?

In the employees left pocket, was the remote control to the voice box, which emitted the barking sound from within Butler's precious cargo.

Everyone was all smiles. Nicole was all smiles because she thought she was buttering up the Royal Five Diamond award reviewer. Butler was all smiles because everything was going according to plan, and the Real Five Diamond award viewer was about to get the shaft. _Hook, line, and sinker. _

* * *

As the paid off bellhops returned with the luggage carrier, one of the larger items fell off and accidently slammed into a pedestrian's leg. The pedestrian appeared to be in his late 30's. He had thin brown hair, which was cut short, blue eyes, and somewhat tan skin. His clothing was nothing out of the ordinary. He sported a simple coat and button up shirt with kakis. He could've easily been lost in a crowd. He was anonymous.

It was because of his anonymous nature, that the Bellhop did not expect much from him. The bellhop removed the large luggage item from the man's foot.

"Sorry sir," the bellhop replied.

From out of nowhere, the civilian asked with vindictive anger, "Why does that man get to go ahead of us in line?!"

The bellhop looked up and noticed that the unidentifiable man was pointing at his two bosses, one whom he worked for officially, and the other whose name was shrouded in mystery. Naturally, he had to keep up the act, so he responded simply.

"The man is a VIP guest sir," the bellhop stated.

"Oh, so what does that make me?" the middle-aged man replied. "A VUP? A very unimportant person?"

The Bellhop sighed. "Sir, I just don't know what to tell you." And with that, he and his partner made their ways with Butler's bags, following their disguised patron quickly.

The middle-aged man's eyes squinted with disgust. He watched the two bellhops move with that strange man. This man didn't appear to be special. He was old, no question about that. But why was he able to leave the line? And why did he appear to be speaking to a manager, when clearly he didn't even know that the girl was manager to begin with? All of these questions were making his head spin. But beyond that, the man was angry; angry at the hotel staff for their rude treatment of other customers.

It was then that the middle aged man; the _REAL _Five Diamond Award critic, pulled out his check list and failed the hotel on _general employee to customer transactions. _

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**The Bank Hotel and Casino. **_**Room 502***

_RING! RING!_

"Hello? Kensington Chaplin here."

"Butler, its Holly. Blast him."

"Got it."

"And make sure to take all the precautions needed. Wear the mask, use the gloves, do everything Artemis told you to do."

"Again, I got it."

"Ok. Take care."

"You too. Buh-bye."

Butler ended the phone-call lightly. There was no reason to be rude or crass, and there was no reason to not speak more on the phone with Artemis either. But there was work to be done, and Butler had a job to do.

As he lightly removed his coat while walking over to the puppy carrier which contained the equipment needed to perform his task, Butler observed the surroundings of his Villa. Artemis was not kidding when he said that Billy Bank went all out. This placed seemed more fit for royalty than for those who were royally screwing Mr. Bank over. Perhaps Butler would have to convince Artemis to propose most of his transactions and meetings for the heist here, rather than the small, cramp, but securely tight Holiday Inn across the street.

Butler bent down and opened the puppy-carrier. He removed the voice-box, which thankfully worked before Nicole had the chance to take his bag. His hands crept inside until he found the dastardly substance which he would use for his dastardly plan.

When Artemis had first arranged for Butler's part of the plan, he didn't tell Butler the chemical compound of the device that he would be using for his project. The only thing that Artemis mentioned was that the smell would be _awful. _He also mentioned that if not done correctly, the compound could turn highly acidic and possibly cause damage to Butler and his surroundings. Because of all this, Butler was extremely careful.

He removed the container which held the substance with the pinchers that were also inside the puppy-carrier. With his hands he removed the catalyst; a pepper-like compound, which would be the last thing added to the chemical substance.

After setting out all his elements needed, Butler examined his Villa once again. He was looking for the air-vent which conjoined with the room next door to his. It took a while, but Butler's eyes eventually managed to catch it. The bad news was that the air vent was fairly high up in the air; towards the ceiling. The good news was that Butler could easily use one of the dining room chairs for the job needed.

Placing on his mask, and using his pinchers, Butler moved the substance container towards a glass of ice water. After mixing the glass of water quickly with his pinchers, he moved the glass of water towards the chair which now sat on the top of his clothing drawer. In this position, the water was right next to the air vent. Butler then used the pinchers to grab the pepper like compound (after removing its lid of course) and moved the pepper towards the glass of water. Slowly, he added the pepper, and after a few shakes he waited.

His eyes eagerly watched the water for any-signs of activity. Suddenly, Butler felt immense joy when he noticed a small pillar of smoke rising from the glass of water. Quickly, Butler activated a portable mini-fan which rested on the end of a bendable stick, and blew the air into the air vent. After a good 45 seconds of blasting the smoke into the room next door, Butler pressed a button on his communicator, which contacted two bribed employees on the 50th floor.

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**The Bank Hotel and Casino. **_**Room 501***

Marcus Silvia was not having the most pleasant of hotel experiences. In all his days of working as a Royal Five Diamond Award reviewer, he had never seen a hotel with a more convoluted check-in process much like _The Bank. _On top of that, he couldn't snap his mind off the two very rude Bellhops and the surprisingly old man that caught his eye down at the front desk. Something smelled fishy, and Marcus knew it.

But there was no use in worrying or conjuring up vivid imaginative stories about whom the old man was or his involvement with the church during his spare time. He had to take in the hotel experience. So, while he waited, he reviewed the catalogue of magazines the hotel offered while sitting on his bed. The bed seemed oddly uncomfortable, but he would review that later.

Everything was going simply peachy….until.

HIS THROAT! OH GOD! HIS THROAT WAS CLOGGING AT THE STENTCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT TERRIBLE SMELL!

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**The Bank Hotel and Casino. **_**Front desk***

_RING RING_

Debbie, the woman that Artemis constantly thanked everyday for the bribed employees, received the call without hesitation. She was up to date with the plan. She knew what was going on. Hell, she took over the checking-in process when she spotted the real five diamond award reviewer's face amongst the crowd. All she had to do was play solitaire on the computer and act like she was doing her regular job; her _real _job; the one she had to apply for.

She replied to the call quickly. "Hello, this is _The Bank. _How may I be of assistance.?"

She heard coughing and gagging on the other end. "Hello. I'm on the 50th floor, and there's this atrocious smell…..it smells like…..I just have to move very quickly."

For a small glimmer of a second, Debbie felt a twinge of remorse for the torture that Artemis Fowl and his gang were putting the critic through, and also for the torture that was yet to come. Sadly, that went away when the reminder of a huge "pay bonus," replayed in her head.

"Ok Sir, just let me see if there are any available rooms at this moment," Debbie replied. She finished her move in solitaire, making it seem like that on the other end, she was taking her time. "I'm sorry sir, but we are fully booked until opening night. But I'll let you know if anything opens up. Enjoy your stay at _The Bank." _And with that, she hung up.

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**The Bank Hotel and Casino. **_**Room 501***

Marcus left his hotel room stupefied. But before he could even process his astonishment and confusion, he had to cough and gag outside his hotel room for a good 15 minutes. The smell was simply atrocious. Words could not even describe it. And unfortunately, apparently, he was stuck in the heart of the lion's den, where that smell seemed to emerge from.

After his coughing fit, he was fully able to let the experience of what just happen settle in. He was flabbergasted. He never had a hotel experience like this in his life. If Mr. Bank was the pioneer of the hotel industry that everyone in his office informed him to be, then unfortunately for Mr. Bank, he was off to a rough start.

Things got worse when he noticed someone coming down the hallway. He couldn't believe the sight he saw. There he was; that man from the front lobby. Beside him were two hotel employees who seemed to be listening to every word he stated.

Butler had to refrain from locking eyes with the actual critic. He felt bad for him. Here he was, Domovoi Butler; being treated like royalty because he was being mistaken for the guy that Artemis Fowl the Second had planned on torturing for the gang's benefit. However, there was a job to do. And after all, he was one hell of a butler. Who was he, to deny his master?

"I want you to let Mr. Bank know, that I'm ready to see all available rooms," Butler told the employees with his great accent once again as they passed the _real _critic.

"Yes sir," the employee responded.

Butler lifted up the Puppy-carrier, the one thing that started this whole chain of events for the poor, poor Royal Five Diamond Award reviewer.

"Her highness is so very sensitive to smells," he observed.

* * *

***Las Vegas, Nevada. **_**Holiday Inn Hotel. **_**Few minutes earlier* **

"Butler, its Holly. Blast him….And make sure to take all the precautions needed. Wear the mask, use the gloves, do everything Artemis told you to do….Ok. Take care."

Holly ended the cell phone call and laid her head down in at the black jack table. Foaly watched has Holly placed her head into the space her arms provided. Holly, Foaly, Artemis, and No.1 were currently in Foaly's hotel room, waiting for Foaly's demonstration. Part of Artemis Fowl the Second's itinerary today was to catch up on all aspect of the heist, and see how prepared everyone was. This posed as a problem for Holly because she literally had to do all the work. Artemis, while not blacked-out drunk, was starting to form sickness while No.1 had to work on his disguise a bit more. The demon had proclaimed he was 99.9% finished, and that it would only take him a second. Both men had entered the restroom (Fowl to vomit, No.1 to prepare his disguise), and neither one of them had came out in over 30 minutes.

Holly was just tired. And Foaly noticed this.

He neighed a teasing whine. "Rough day at the office?" he jokingly asked.

Before Holly could reply, a loud trumpet vomit was heard by both of them coming from the bathroom. After glancing towards the closed door, wonder what in the name of the Gods was happening in there, Holly turned her head back towards Foaly.

"Oh, you have no idea," she uttered.

Foaly cackled. "I gotta say, Karma's a bitch. You're the one that wanted to take a break and get the mud-man drunk. Speaking of which, why on earth did you do that anyways?"

Holly hummed a little bit as she moved her head about in the space between her arms; trying to find more comfort for her head, so that she could lie down and possibly drift off to "Nap-time," land. "I got bored," Holly finally stated. "I wanted to break and I didn't know what else to do. I figured it could be fun."

As Foaly checked his equipment, he said, without even looking up, "You didn't get Fowl drunk just so you could sleep with him could you?"

Holly's head shot up like a rocket. Any previous grogginess had disappeared, being replaced by the adrenaline that massive shock ignites. Her eyes widened. She started coughing once Foaly's eyes locked with hers. She had to find an escape route.

"No!" Holly shouted loudly. Then she tried her best to smile. "No, no no no. Gods, why would I do that? No, not at all."

Foaly cocked an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb with me Holly. And besides, I don't care who you sleep with. Question is, how's the rest of the team going to take it?"

Holly's head crashed back down on the table again. With a defeated groan filled with exhaustion, she proclaimed. "You're right, you're right. I wasn't thinking. But I don't give a damn what anyone thinks."

Foaly chuckled. "You seemed awfully nervous when I made the accusation."

Holly raised her head again. "It's just, how the hell could you tell?!" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"The missing earrings, the missing socks, the cologne on your neck being more suited for a male than a female, the fact that Artemis couldn't stop staring at you cleavage when you first walked in my room," Foaly concluded.

Holly paled for a brief second and covered her chest with her arms.

"I can be a great deductive genius too you know," Foaly uttered.

Suddenly, both Foaly and Holly turned their heads towards the bathroom door when an eruption of Artemis's laughter busted through. This perplexed them. Holly had never heard Artemis laugh as much as he did at that moment. As the door-knob turned, Holly's anticipation raced. Just what was Artemis laughing about?

The door opened, and holly began to laugh as well.

"Very funny," No.1 muttered as he held on to the drunken Artemis, while Holly and Foaly both pointed and laughed at him. No.1 had officially dawned his human disguise; which was the reason for everyone's laughter. There wasn't much of a change from his original disguise. He had based his human form off one of his favorite human actors; Leonardo DeCaprio. He pretty much looked very close to an identical twin of the man. There were a few notable differences. The jaw was a little squarer, the hair was raven black, and No.1 had decided to give his Leonardo DeCaprio disguise green eyes instead of blue. But that was not the most notable difference; the one that had everyone laughing.

Artemis, in his drunken distortion, pointed a figure at No.1's face, which touched the extremely (though not disproportionately) large nose. "His face," the red-in-the-face Irish lad howled. "His face! Look at his nose!"

Holly had almost fallen off her chair as she held her gut in laughter. "No.1, are you trying to be human or a parrot?"

No.1 just sighed as everyone in the room laughed at him. They were fools, for only he knew the power that his new nose would accomplish. His new nose would be the perfect distraction for his disguise; big enough to be considered fake, but real enough to be considered large. It would perplex people more than make them suspicious. It was ingenious, even if Artemis, Holly, and Foaly didn't know it yet.

"Why are earth would you go with that as your disguise?" Foaly asked; tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"For one thing," No.1 stated, "_The Departed _happens to be one of my favorite movies. Secondly, the nose will work."

"I sincerely doubt that," Holly Short concluded as her laughter finally died down.

No.1 struggled to bring Artemis to his chair. When he finally sat him down, No.l pulled away and made his great speech. "Look at all the great mud-men with large noses; Javier Bardem, Geddy Lee, Indiana Jones! All men had big noses and all did great things. But the biggest reason why this is the perfect addition to my disguise, is because it's so underused. People doubt the power of the Brody!"

"The Brody?" Holly asked confused.

Artemis, replied with a slur as he laid his head on Holly's shoulder, "Brody is the technical term for a disguise with a large nose."

"It can work!" No.1 exclaimed. "Not too many people use it now of days, but it can work. The nose plays, and I want to prove that to you all."

Foaly finished the last bit of tampering on the Shuffle Deck machines, and then motioned his arm for No.1 to join the group. "I would talk to Qwan about the disguise technique. Seeing as how he has the biggest cover and most important aspect of the mission, I'd ask for his advice. In the meantime Toucan Sam, come join us at the table while I give a little demonstration."

After a few seconds of angry glares, No.1 sighed and sat down on his seat at the black-jack table. Foaly popped his fingers in a charismatic way; the way you'd see a cinema villain or hero do right before they say the lines 'let's get down to business.'

It was a sight to see if one was there. Behind the blackjack booth table, was a large white male with unkempt hair (Foaly had been taken his serum enough over the mission to remain human during the heist, just for the purposes of discretion and security). At the other end of the table, was a very fine, auburn haired lady with caramel skin and long legs (Holly took her serum that morning, in order to fit into her hazmat suit), and drunk, tired, and disinterested Artemis Fowl the Second, and Leonardo DeCaprio with a larger nose.

"I re-routed all the main impulses going into the randomizer," Foaly explained. "It was a bit of a struggle since I'm use to working with this type of technology pre-techno crash days. The hardwires have been replaced with more eco-friendly systems. But, I managed to crack the code, and I think I have everything covered." Foaly had been using his hands during the analogy, explaining the system and how it would work for their advantage. "In Black-Jack, the best score you can get is twenty one."

Artemis, in his inebriated state, cackled into a coughing fit. "Geez, I didn't know that!" Artemis proclaimed sarcastically with a grin.

Foaly only smiled knowingly and shook his head. "That was uncalled for Mud-Boy."

"I'm drunk, I don't give a damn," was Artemis's reply.

"Anyways, back on topic," Foaly proclaimed. "so, if I routed this right, the results should be twenties, and black jacks to all the players, so that the dealer will always bust."

Foaly pressed a button and the machine went to work. The sound of shuffling cards brought a somewhat relaxed vibe to pulse throughout the room. When the machine was finished, Foaly removed the casing and pulled out the deck of cars. He distributed the cards evenly; two to each player, including the dealer.

The gang watched as everything went horribly wrong.

As each individual player flipped their cards over, Holly, Artemis, and No.1 shoot puzzled faces as they came to find that they were distributed 3's and 2's. Foaly began to suspect something as well, and thing got worse when he uncovered his cards. Black-jack.

"….let me try that again," Foaly announced.

He redid the order of operations once again. He put the cards into the machine to shuffle, removed the cards, distributed the cards once again, and flipped them over one by one. The results were exactly the same. The dealer got black jack while everyone else remained under 20, even after having their hits requested.

A cold silence filled the air as Foaly looked down at the Black-Jack table in disbelief. Where did he go wrong?

Artemis broke that silence with a loud laughter. "Donkey-boy, looks like you got some work to do."

"I can fix this," Foaly muttered under his breath. "I can fix this."

In the back of his mind, his conscious asked one question. _What if you can't?_

* * *

***Hermillo. "The Bank" manufacturing plant. Sonora, Mexico.***

Grub slammed his glass of beer down on the table after finishing his speech. Thankfully, because the serum Foaly designed removed magic from the user while in disguise, Grub had no concerns of losing his magic. Of course, this lead to some moments of sheer bravery that was completely uncharacteristic for the young fairy, such as this moment.

He had noticed how his fellow co-workers were being treated. He noticed the ridiculously low-pay even in the midst of a high-risk job. They were surrounded by toxic chemicals every minute of every day. The sweltering heat of the Mexican sun practically burned them to a crisp. They had to pack all the truck and move all the equipment inside the factory when something malfunctioned, essentially meaning that Grub and the Mexican workers literally did "all the heavy lifting."

What did they have to show for it by the end of the week? Nothing.

And it pissed Grub off.

So during lunch, he stated his case with a few fellow employees who knew nothing of his identity. Their names where Hector, Alverez, Santiago, and Nester. Grub made a proclamation with them; a proclamation that could pretty much shatter the entire operation of the plant for a good 6 months. He wanted their help, and asked if they agreed that life on this plant was hell.

When he slammed the glass down on the table, all he received back were mesmerized stares.

"Hey bro, if you keep complaining," Santiago described in his native tongue. "They'll fire us all just for listening."

"That's what I'm saying!" Grub responded back vindictively in fluent Spanish. "The conditions are brutal. You can't disagree with me right?"

Although it was barely noticeable, Grub could detect that all four men agreed with a short nod of their heads.

"I mean, the food is terrible," Grub elaborated. "The pay is short. The risk is high. The hours are way too long, and there's barley anytime for lunch or even a break."

"That's life in Mexico bro," Nester stated with a swig of his beer.

Grub's eyes fell short, as though he felt that all hope was lost. But then as he tried to look back up to face his co-workers once again; his eyes noticed a poster on the wall. It stated _"Zapata beer: start the revolution." _

Grub felt a surge of pride, vindication, and anger at that moment. With his fake mustache on, he looked practically heroic, as he said his speech.

"Have you all forgotten about Carlos Zapata?" Grub asked. "When the poor had their land stolen, they figured it was lost for good. But Zapata said to them 'Better to die on your feet, than to live on your knees.' And they fought. And they fought."

A silence fell amongst the room again. As the seconds passed, Grub felt as if he accomplished nothing.

His spirits rose when Hector raised his glass. "And they fought," Hector stated.

Santiago raise his glass as well. "And they fought."

Nester joined in with a smile "And they fought."

Alverez was practically jumping with joy. "And they fought!"

Grub placed his glass in with all the other employees' glasses. He stared them right in the eye. "Gentlemen, revolution begins at dawn." They drank to that.


End file.
